


My Gangster Girl

by Konan8994



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan8994/pseuds/Konan8994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a gangster while Asami is not. One day they meet and things happen.<br/>Inspired by f(x)'s Gangsta Boy. BEING RE-WRITTEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Going to Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys sorry for the long wait I was busy but here it is. First and foremost I don't know anything about being a gangster so this is my version of what they do and how they act. This will include characters from ATLA I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the long wait I was busy but here it is. First and foremost I don't know anything about being a gangster so this is my version of what they do and how they act. This will include characters from ATLA I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading.

 

Korra jolted awake, panting heavily and sweating. After nine years Korra still had the same nightmare. Her friend dying in her arms while she frantically calls for help.

"Still having the same nightmare?" Korra looks up to find Azula, the woman who has been her guardian since joining the Red Lotus, standing by her door.

"Yeah" Korra said as she grabs the towel that she always kept in her drawer to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"You should try going to my therapy session."

"Nope. No more Azula's lightning session. Last time I went my right hand got burned and it stung like shit for a whole week!"

"What happened to the guy you brought home?" Azula said noticing a boxer on the floor before flinging it to Korra's face.

"Ew gross" Korra quickly pulled the boxers off her face and threw it out the open window. "I threw him out after he gave me like two orgasms which took like forever. That guy sucked in bed, I don't even know why I took him home" Korra grimaced at the memory of the guy grunting, more like howling, on top of her.

"Well I hope you have some energy left because Zaheer has a job for you" Korra groaned. It was too early to go beat up some stupid guys for not paying for the drugs they ordered.

"Hurry up Mako and Bolin are already downstairs" Azula said before heading out of Korra's room.

Korra got out of bed to do fifty push-ups and curls ups in under five minutes before heading to the shower. After showering Korra puts on the same outfit she always wear every time she went on runs. A white v neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, her worn out army boots and of course her gang's trademark black jacket with a red lotus picture imprinted on the back.

-

"What sup boys?" Korra said punching both Bolin's and Mako's shoulder who were waiting by the car.

"Just waiting for you" Bolin said smiling back at Korra. Mako on the other hand was a little irritated. They were going to be late, again.

"Wipe that scowl off your face Mako. We're going to get there in time" Mako just glared at Korra in response while he got in the driver seat while Korra got in the passenger seat and Bolin on the back.

"So how was your day Korra?"

"Bo the day just started" Mako said as he started the car and drove to their destination.

"I think he meant yesterday" Korra said chuckling at Bolin's silliness. Bolin wasn't as smart as them, but Korra finds it's cute.

"We were with you the whole day yesterday and the day before that."

"Oh right I forgot" Bolin said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh how about this? When are you moving out of Azula's apartment?"

"Now that's a good question" Mako took a peek at Korra.

"To be honest I like being around Azula even though she's a pain in my ass" Korra smirked as she looked out the window remembering how Zaheer had to forcefully make Azula her guardian.

Azula didn't want to be some kid's babysitter although Korra thought of herself as a young adult since, even though she was just ten years old. Zaheer had forced the both of them to sit on a table to get to know each other. However all they did was stare and glare at each other. After a couple of minutes of staring into each other souls Azula went to grab her phone but she couldn't find it anywhere until she looked up to a smirking Korra waving her phone. Azula tried to take it back but Korra was too fast and just like that Azula began to take a liking to Korra.

"She's a pain in everybody's assess and she's evil" Mako said chuckling.

"No she's not. I like Azula" Bolin said.

"Yeah she is but Azula is like a family to me I can't leave her alone."

"Awww" Bolin coed.

"Or is it the opposite" Mako smirked at Korra knowing he got her. Korra just shook her head and continued looking out the window. She never wanted to admit but Azula was practically her mom.

"I still remember when we first saw you. You were practically at Azula's side all the time."

"Now she's the baddest gangster in the Red Lotus!"

"Yeah and because of that were on probation. After what happened Zaheer had told us to lay low and not do anything stupid that will pissed the other gangs or else."

"I didn't know it would end in a gang war!" Korra said throwing her hands up.

Korra's anger had gotten out of hand that she had punched Lightning Bolt Zolt's, the Triple Threat gang's leader, son which lead to a gang war between the two rivaling gang. In the end six red lotus gang members died while the triple threat lost ten.

"In my defense I had no idea that it was his son, I mean Lightning Bolt Zolt had fucked so many women and gotten them pregnant that any kid in the area could have been his son."

"No Korra you weren't thinking. Instead of using your head you use your fist instead. You're very impulsive, Korra. You might be good at what we do but your impulsiveness is your weakness."

"Whatever" Korra huffed and buried herself in the seat.

"Alright we're here" Mako said as he parks the car.

They were in one of the shipping docks outside of Republic City.

"Ok so our job is to deliver the drugs to the buyer, collect the payment and bring it back to the compound. If the buyer refuses to pay we torture him and ask for more money or we kill him, take all his money and bring the drugs back to the compound so we could resell it. Got it."

"Yeah yeah we got it" Korra said leaning on the car and looking at their shipment. "I don't get why you always need to explain the job, we do this all the time."

"Yeah it's going to be easy Peasey" Bolin said first bumping Korra.

"I just want to make sure it goes according to plan" Korra just shrugged she knew arguing with Mako would be pointless.

As they made their way to the ship Korra noticed a couple of gangs, the Triple Threat and the Red Monsoon, also making their own deals. Korra stared them down hoping to scare them off but Mako pulled Korra by her collar.

"Leave them. We have our own shit to do. Bolin go get the drugs inside."

Bolin made his way inside the ship while Mako and Korra stayed outside. The two gang eyed each other until Bolin came out with 2 twenty kilos sack of drugs. The trio then made their way back to their car.

"What do you think they're doing in our turf?" Korra said as they drove to the buyer's home.

"I'm not sure but as long as they're not interfering with our business then I guess we should just let them be" Mako didn't want to get to any unnecessary altercations.

"I mean we also hang out in their turf and they don't bother us" Bolin added.

"I just feel like they're up to something."

"Shake it off Korra."

The deal was a success, there weren't any problems at all. No one tried to intercept and steal the drugs for and the buyer had accepted the amount that was offered.

"Thank you Mr. Akagi, it was a pleasure doing business with you" Mako said as he shook hands with Mr. Akagi. Bolin handed one of the bags containing the drugs to one of Mr. Akagi's men while Korra took the money.

"Alright let's go. Off to the next client!" Bolin said excitedly. Before they got in car Korra noticed a black van pull up next to Mr. Akagi.

"Woah Mako hold up" Korra grabbed both of Mako's and Bolin's arm stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh shit isn't that the Triple Threats" Bolin said. He instantly recognized the gang's insignia on their jacket a lightning bolt.

"We need to do something" Korra ran back to Mr. Akagi but hallway through Mako had catch up to her stopping her.

"No Korra don't!" Mako said tugging on Korra's arm harshly.

"Look at them Mako their taking our client we can't let them do that! If we do then they will take everybody leaving us with nothing. We need to show them who's the number one gang. Plus wouldn't it be fun to beat some triple threats. Also Zaheer would be proud of us." Korra said trying to reason with Mako.

"Korra you know Zaheer is proud you. You're practically a daughter to him but…"

As soon as Korra heard the word 'but' she rolled her eyes, pried her hand off of Mako's hold and made a break way.

"Korra!" Mako screamed getting frustrated. Bolin just shrugged and followed Korra. After contemplating, whether to leave or help them, for a while Mako finally decided to help. Bolin was his brother and Korra was like a sister to him.

"Hey!" Korra screamed and got the attention of the Triple Threats and Mr. Akagi.

There were five Triple threats, three of them were out of the van while two were still in it. Korra thought that this would be an easy fight unless Mr. Akgi's men tries to join in but by the looks of it Mr. Akagi didn't want any trouble he was backing away and hiding behind his three guards.

"Look Korra we…" one of the Triple Threats, Fen, tried to speak but Korra interrupted them.

"Mr. Akagi is our client so back off before I give you the beating of a lifetime" Korra said cracking her knuckles by then Mako and Bolin had reached Korra and stood beside her ready to take action.

"Yes we know but we have the right to do business here I'm sure Zaheer has told you about the little arrangement the Red Lotus and Triple Threats made."

Korra raised an eyebrow at this before looking at Mako. She's sure that if anyone knew about things like this it would be Mako. Mako shook his head no, he didn't remember hearing anything about it.

"No he hasn't so why do I feel like you guys are lying to us?" Korra said as she crossed her arms.

Fen sighed before walking up to Korra "See this is what Zaheer gets for letting kids in his stupid little gang."

"What did you just say?" Korra said stepping forward getting face to face with Fen while Bolin and Mako got ready to fight.

"Why don't you run along and let us do our business here" Fen said poking Korra on her chest.

Korra just laughed before giving Fen a right hook to his face. As soon as Fen hit the ground guns were drawn from both side. Mako quickly slid behind a statue while Bolin and Korra took cover behind a tree. Mr. Akagi didn't stick around and left after hearing the first gunshot. Fen struggled to get up but his friends quickly pulled him to safety behind the van before Bolin could have shot him.

"Mako!" Korra yelled over the gunfire.

Mako looked over to Korra who gestured with her hands. Mako understood, Korra wanted him to sneak behind them while Bolin and she stayed behind to give him cover.

As Mako maneuvered around the triple threat without getting detected Korra and Bolin took turns firing at the van. When Bolin would need to reload Korra would fire and vice versa. Korra had managed to kill one of the men inside the van and injured another on the leg before Mako finally got behind the triple threats.

"Hands up or get your heads blown off" Mako said pointing an AK-64 at the backs of the four men.

The triple threats surrendered, they placed their guns on the floor before putting their hands over their heads. Korra and Bolin then made their way over to them and tied them up.

"You guys got this all wrong I told you the Triple Threats and the Red Lotus had a deal!" Fen said trying to convince Korra.

"Yeah whatever" Korra said as she gagged all of them.

"Korra you take the van back to our warehouse while Bolin and I finish up with the runs and then meet up at…"

Before Mako could finish two more cars came up the driveway. The three of them pointed their guns at cars. When they noticed that it was one of theirs they quickly drew their guns away.

Zaheer walked out the Korra and Korra quickly went to his side. She was excited to tell him of what they did, she was sure Zaheer would be proud of her. However instead of a well done Korra was pushed hard against the van by her chest.

"Zahe…" Korra tried to get out but Zaheer shoved her harder keeping Korra on the side of the van.

"The only thing you should be doing right now is keeping your mouth shut" Zaheer said keeping her hold on Korra. Korra looked at Zaheer not understanding what was happening as Lightning Bolt Zolt and a few of his guys came out of the other van.

"But…" Zaheer glared at Korra and she knew that she needed to keep her mouth shut, now.

Zaheer turned around to face Zolt who was looking furiously at Korra. "Look I'm sorry about all this."

"No! We had a deal Zaheer" Zolt said marching straight up to Zaheer. "Now one of my men are dead. If this is how you work then the deal is off!"

"I'm sorry that one of your men died but I assure that this won't happen again" Zaheer said looking at Korra who nodded.

"No that's not enough. I don't want to be working with incompetent people who can't control themselves."

"Fine" Zaheer said agreeing to Zolt without hesitation. Zolt smirked at Korra.

"Wait…what does this mean?" Korra said getting a little nervous.

"As of right now you are no longer part of the Red Lotus."

"What?" Korra said her voice breaking. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to leave the gang. It was the only thing she had and being a gangster was the only thing she does best.

"Only until I think you're worthy enough to come back. Korra you're impulsive, you don't think things through and most importantly you don't listen. Once you get your shit together then you can come back. Azula I trust you can handle the job."

Korra didn't even notice Azula until now. When Korra looked at Azula she knew she was in big trouble because Azula had that smile she dreaded when she was just a kid. Azula nodded she was going to love her new job.

"That's not enough" Zolt said. Both Korra and Zaheer turned their gaze over the Triple Threat's leader. "I want you to punish her for killing one of my men" Lightning Bolt said and his gang cheered in agreement.

Zaheer sighed before letting go of his hold on Korra.

"Remember it's not personal" Zaheer said before breaking Korra's right arm. Korra screamed in pain as her bone snapped in two or maybe shattered into a million pieces. She doesn't know but it hurts like shit. Bolin closed his eyes and placed both his hands over his ears to muffle Korra's scream while Mako flinched and grimaced.

Korra fell to the ground clutching her broken arm as a tears escaped from her eyes.

"Happy" Zaheer said his tone still the same as before.

Zolt gave one final smirk to Korra before walking back to his car "Very and the deal is still on."

As soon as the car left Zaheer dropped down to Korra's level to cup Korra's left cheek.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but this deal is important" Korra looked away as she clutched her arm tighter.

Korra had seen Zaheer hurt some of his own gang members from screwing up but she never thought he would actually hurt her. There was this one time were he almost hit her but he would always stop midway. She thought they had this bond that was stronger than blood _well that's what he would always say_ but now she was beginning to doubt that.

Zaheer drew his hand away from Korra before standing up.

"Korra I still care about you and you are still my daughter remember that. You are good at what you do and you're loyal to us and I appreciate that but you need to learn your lesson. Azula she's all yours make sure…"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets her shit together" Azula said. Zaheer nodded before leaving them.

"Hey Korra you ok?" Bolin said as he moved over to Korra and hugged her gently. Mako did the same and placed a comforting hand over Korra's shoulder.

Korra just nodded before standing back up and wiping her tears. Shear determination was written all over her face and her badass persona came back.

"I'm fine. What do I have to do to?" Korra was willing to do anything to get back in and prove to Zaheer what she's capable of.

"Well let's see" Azula said rubbing her chin "Where do incompetent kids like you go to learn about the world and how to be responsible?

Both Mako and Bolin shrugged while Korra just kept a stern face.

Azula smiled deviously.

"I'm sending you to college."

"What?" at this Korra's badass persona fell and panic began to settle in.

"Um it's just Korra right because technically we didn't do anything wrong" Mako said pointing to himself and Bolin. Praying to whatever God there is that Azula was only talking to Korra.

"Nope you three are going to college."

"WHAT?" Mako and Korra both yelled at the same time.

While Bolin gasped placing both his hand over his mouth "You are _Evil_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it's not going to be like 22 Jump Street.  
> Next Chapter's Title: Gangster's in College.


	2. Gangsters in College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rated M for language.

"But I don't want to go to college" Bolin whined.

The four of them had went back to Azula's and Korra's apartment to treat Korra's broken arm.

"Well that's the deal either you go or your out and do you know what happens to those people gets exiled?" Azula asked as she bandaged Korra's broken arm. Azula had no idea what she was doing but so far it looks good.

"They get killed" Mako said looking up Republic City University in the computer, it was located in the middle of Republic City but it was more on the upper side. Bolin looks at Korra to confirm it.

"Yes it's in the code Bo once you're in you never get out and if you try to they hunt you down and kill you in fear of spilling their secrets" Korra said her face void of any emotion.

"There was that one girl that managed to escape" Mako said.

"Oh she's a legend. What's her name again?" Bolin scratched his head as he tries to remember.

"Nope we're moving on" Azula interjected not wanting to continue on with the subject. "You're all done Korra."

Korra looked at her badly casted arm and grimaced at the memory it brought back.

"Korra are you ok?" Bolin said concerned about the wellbeing of his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra said walking out to the Balcony for some fresh air and to have a smoke.

"Damn Korra really took it to heart" Mako said watching Korra lean on the railing with her good hand as she stares blankly into space.

"Well what do you expect the guy is like the only father she knows. After Pli died Zaheer gave all his attention to Korra and Korra loved it" Azula said also watching Korra.

"Let's not forget Kora lost someone special to her that day too. They both needed someone to fill the void that was left in them and it happened to be each other" Mako said remembering Korra talking about some little girl she was supposed to keep safe but couldn't.

"That was the worst raid ever, a lot of innocent people died" Bolin said remembering all the horrible stories during the day of the black sun. That's what they called since all the streets were covered in smoke from all the fire.

There was a moment of silence as they all remember where they were during that day. Azula was fighting against a bunch of police as she frantically tried to escape the warehouse she was trapped in, she needed to be at a specific place at that time. She did managed to get away with only a few scrapes and bruises.

Bolin and Mako were lucky that day because they were already part of the Red Lotus. The two brothers were sent on a mission in the upper side of Republic City with Ghazan, Zaheer's right hand man. However Kora wasn't lucky, she was right in the middle of the raid, Downton Republic City were all the poor people and gangs reside. Korra never talked about what happened to her during that day except for the fact that it was the day she met Zaheer and became part of the Red Lotus.

"Alright time for you two to go home you have early classes tomorrow" Azula said breaking the silence.

"We're going to start college tomorrow?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Yup I already signed you up for classes. You only missed a day so you're not that far behind. And remember to get straight A's, don't get in trouble and join at least one club. Now get out!" Azula screamed as she pushed the two brothers out the apartment.

"But Bolin is not that smart, no offense Bo."

"None taken" Bolin was used to being just the muscle of the group.

"And Korra is not even straight and I'm sexually confuse!" Mako said before he was met with a door on his face.

"Korra go to bed" Azula made her way to her bedroom while Korra made no attempt to move.

Korra just stared at the worn out buildings in front of her reliving the scene over and over again. Korra tugged on her wolf tails and let her hair fall before running her good hand through it. She let down the only person that believed and actually gave a damn her, well except for Azula, Mako and Bolin but the bond they shared were different. Zaheer was like a father figure to her, Korra loved him and he loved her back but after what happened Korra's not sure if Zaheer even cares for her anymore and she hated the thought of that.

"Fuck! I'm sorry I let you down too, Jin but I promise you I'm going to get my shit together" Korra said wiping the tears that fell.

After ten minutes of staring Korra sighed and took out her phone "Hey Ginger can I come over?"

"Need to relieve some stress, Korra?"

"Yeah I'll be there in twenty" Korra hung up the phone before taking her Red Lotus jacket and folding it up and placing it in a box. She promised to herself that she will get to wear it again.

-

Korra looked at the university she was going to be attending for the next four months. It was gigantic, according to the pamphlet it has a total of thirty two buildings some were small though. The only thing Korra cared for was the gym and the track field which she's going to probably spent most of her free time in.

"Hey Korra!" Mako yelled getting Korra's attention. "Where were you last night? We went to your place and Azula said you didn't spend the night there."

"I was with Ginger."

"Was it for good luck? Because me and Opal did it too last night" Bolin wiggled his eyebrows. Mako glared at Bolin, he was mad at Bolin for keeping him awake all night.

"Nah I just needed to forget."

"Korra if you need to talk or…"

"Nope I'm all good. Now let's get this over with" Korra said cutting Mako off.

"How did Azula even managed to get us in such a prestigious school?" Mako asked. Republic City University was the 9th best school around the country.

"Hey don't underestimate the power of Azula" Korra answered.

The trio turned to face the place that will determined their fate as future gangsters. And they just stood there at the entrance of the Campus just staring at it.

"So…where do we again?" Bolin asked.

"No clue" Korra said shrugging. Korra and Bolin then both looked at Mako.

"What?"

"You're the smart one."

"Yeah and remember when we took that Harry Potter test and you got Hermione while I got Ron and Korra, Harry" Bolin pointed out and Korra agreed.

"I don't even know why I got her, I was sure I would get Draco" Mako said taking their class schedule out.

"Hey be nice men Emma Watson is hot" Korra said.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Wow you are gay" Korra said.

"These are the classes Azula picked" both Korra and Bolin rushed to Mako's side to take a look at their schedule.

"Engineering 101, Accounting 101, English W, Spanish 1, and Calc 2 but we didn't even take Calc 1 yet" Korra said her head already spinning and the classes didn't even start yet.

"Hey don't worry about Spanish guys I got this. I've been keeping up with Dora!" Bolin said excitedly "For example Hola mi amigo" Bolin said gesturing to Korra who smacked her forehead.

"I bet you Azula is laughing right now" Mako said scowling at that stupid schedule.

"What's our first class?" Korra asked sighing. They couldn't do anything about it Azula was the one who would be judging whether they were ready to come back to the Red Lotus or not.

"Engineering 101 and it's at Powder Hall but it doesn't start until thirty eight minutes from now."

"Hey its right next to the cafeteria lets go there first!" Bolin said excited at the thought of eating since he didn't get a chance to eat breakfast.

The three of them walked to the cafeteria as Mako navigated them through the huge campus.

"I just noticed, where are the other students?" Bolin asked noticing the lack of student by the quad.

"It's because nobody takes morning classes that starts at eight" Mako said.

Korra was now appreciating Azula's choice for morning classes because it means that there are less people that might irritate her and provoke her to fight.

"We're here" Mako said looking up from the map to the building that said Republic Café.

As soon as they walked inside the three were instantly flabbergasted. Just like the campus it was huge and the walls were adorned by beautiful murals and there was a freaking koi pond in the middle of the room! There was also a flat screen TV covering an entire wall and a wide variety of food stalls.

"Wooow" they said as they did a 360 of the whole room only stopping to tap one another to point at something cool.

"Korra look at these couches" Bolin said jumping on one of the grey couches and instantly sinking into its comfiness. Both Korra and Mako touched the couch and felt the soft material. Korra was impressed she's never felt something so soft before.

"Oooh Mako what does this do?" Bolin said moving to some sort of contraption.

"I think you're supposed to put a bottle in it and water will come out."

Bolin took out his half empty water bottle and emptied its content before placing it in the machine. Just like that water came pouring out and into to the bottle causing their eyes to widen in awe. Bolin took a sip and he melted at the taste.

"Oh my gosh it taste so good" Bolin said taking another big gulp. Mako pushed Bolin aside and also filled up his bottle before taking a drink.

"Oh shit, Korra! Bolin is right this taste nothing like the water from downtown" Mako inspected the water to see what makes the water different from uptown and downtown.

Korra shrugged and tried it. And wow did those water droplets danced on Korra's tongue, it was delicious.

"It's probably because those stupid, self-centered, rich people kept all the good water for themselves" Korra said scoffing.

"Are you talking about us?" a group of well-groomed men wearing polo shirts walked up to them. Korra turned and glare at them. "I see our school final let people like you in."

"What do you mean people like us" Korra said getting angry that Mako has to place a hand over her chest to stop her from pounding on the guy.

"Low lifes like you who does nothing but drink, sleep and do drugs. Look at you, you didn't even bother to wash your clothes" the guy in a green polo pointed at the stain on Bolin's shirt that was probably a week old. "And you guys probably didn't get in because of your grades."

Korra was about to punch the guy when Mako stepped in front of Korra "Look why don't you just leave us alone. I'm sorry for my friend's rude comment. Now why don't you guys go and do whatever you guys do and leave us alone" Mako said trying to ease the situation.

The guy huffed before turning around to leave "those guys are a disgrace to mankind" the guy in the green polo whispered but Korra heard him.

"That is it!" Korra screamed and pushed Mako aside.

"Korra!" Mako yelled but Korra kept on running.

However before Korra can reach the guy and beat the living shit out of him a girl screamed.

"HEY!"

Korra stopped and searched for the source of the noise. Korra's eyes found green, or was it emerald, eyes looking at her. The girl was standing up with both her hands on the table. She didn't look mad at all instead she looked pleased at herself for making Korra stop from whatever it is she was about to do.

"Asami its ok I got it" a guy who was sitting next to the girl with green eyes stood up and ushered her to sit back down.

"Hi I'm Iroh and don't worry about those guys. They think they're better than everybody else, don't take it too heart. Oh and welcome to the Republic City University" Iroh smiles at Korra who just shrugs him off and walks back to where Bolin and Mako are.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Korra" Mako said punching Korra on her right shoulder making her wince.

"What was that for?" Korra said punching Mako back twice as hard causing him to fall back on the couch but he bounces straight back up.

"That's for losing your cool! Remember why we're here for, we're supposed to be getting our shit together and that means learning to keep your mouth shut and your anger in control" Mako said poking Korra on the chest. "Do you want to get back in the Red Lotus or not?"

"They insulted us! You can't just expect me to let them get away with it!"

"That's not the point Korra! You didn't have to make that comment in the first place, you started the fight. That's what Zaheer is talking about. You speak first without thinking of the consequences" Mako was practically scolding Korra like a mother would to a child.

"Fine. I'm sorry" Korra averted her eyes away from Mako because he was right. Korra needed to learn how to stay calm.

"Now come here and give me a hug" Mako said opening his arms for Korra.

"Ew, gross. No."

"There's the Korra we know and love" Mako cooed.

"Group hug" Bolin said pulling Korra and Mako in for a hug.

Korra hugged them back with a huge smile on her face, glad that she still has these two adorable dorks despite all the bad things that was happening in her life. Whilst Asami was watching them the entire time. When Korra caught Asami's gaze, Asami was chuckling at how cute they looked. Korra instantly pulled away from the hug.

"We're supposed to be cool and tough" Korra whispered while casually gesturing at Asami.

When Mako noticed Asami chuckling he immediately agreed with Korra. Korra then placed her uncasted hand in her pocket and leaned back to the nearest wall while Mako crossed his arms and leaned to the wall too while Bolin flexed both his arms. However this caused Asami to chuckle even more. Korra looked at Asami confusingly who was now staring at the wall behind them. That's when Korra realized they were standing in front of a poster for STD screenings "Don't forget to get tested!"

Korra mentally slapped herself before pulling the two brothers away to a table where Asami can't see them.

"Well that was embarrassing" Mako said taking a seat "She was gorgeous though. I call dibs."

"Come on, let's be real man a girl like that won't date people like us and plus she's probably straight."

"Hey I can try" Mako said not giving up.

"I thought you were sexually confused?" Bolin said.

"Well that girl just made me straight" Korra laughed at this.

"Hey let's get something to eat I'm starving" Bolin rubbed his growling belly.

"The food is mad expensive so how much money does everyone have?" Korra said taking her wallet. "I have 15."

"And I have 20" Mako placed a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"What that's it? What about the money we earned from our last run?" Korra said.

"Well since we're no longer part of the Red Lotus we can't get paid and we spent most of our money on booze."

"Shit" Korra said scratching her jaw in irritation.

"Uh Korra where's Bolin?" Mako said finally noticing the empty chair next to him.

"SHIT!" they both yelled.

They quickly looked around for Bolin and found him walking out of one of the food stall with an enormous amount of food in his hands.

"Bolin where did you get that?" Korra said getting nervous at what the answer maybe. They were probably about to lose the only chance of getting back in the gang.

"I stole them. Don't worry no one saw" Bolin said taking a bite of a hot dog. Korra scrunched up a bunch of hair on her head as her stress level rises.

"You can't do that, Bolin! Put them back!" Mako said looking around to make sure no one sees them.

"You are going to pay for those right?" the trio turned slowly to their right to see the lunch lady, hands on her hip and an eyebrow raised. The three of them gulped at the same time.

"Yes. How much are they?" Korra said as she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

The lunch lady eyed Bolin and made an estimate "Around $75."

"Uh wait a sec" Korra said as she huddles up with the brothers.

"We don't have that kind of money" Mako whispered and glared at Bolin.

"Sorry. I thought no one saw" Bolin said in his defense. "So what do we do?"

"We can't kill or torture her, she's an innocent person" Korra said as takes a peek at the lunch lady. Even though they're in a gang the three of them had made a pact never to take an innocent person's life.

"How about we drug her?" Mako suggested "that way she won't remember anything."

"Yeah yeah. That's good" Korra said patting Mako on his chest. "So I gag her and be the look out while you and Bolin carry her to the back" Bolin and Mako nodded in response "ok let's do this."

They turned around to see the lunch lady waiting impatiently for them.

"Well you see…"

"I'll pay for it" Asami said from out of nowhere. The four of them whipped their head around to look at Asami who was in the process of taking $80 out of her purse. "Here you go and give the change to charity." The three of them stared dumbfounded at a smiling Asami. "Think of it as a welcome gift for you first day at Republic University."

"Thanks!" Bolin said and continued to eat his hot dog whilst the lunch lady walks away.

"I'm Mako by the way" Mako offered his hand to Asami who took it. "It's nice to meet you Mako and you must be Korra?"

"Yeah. Hi" Korra said eyeing Asami before taking her hand _oh and her hand is soft._ "See you later we have to go to class" Korra said in a rush as she pushed on Bolin and pulled on Mako.

"Korra I think I'm in love" Mako said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Sure" Korra said taking one last look at Asami that she didn't notice the chair she was about to walking into. Korra tripped but caught herself avoiding face planting on the floor. Korra blushed in embarrassment hoping Asami didn't see it. Korra tried to brush it off by walking all cool like.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Asami rushed to Korra's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…why" Korra stumbled the words out as she tries to ignore the feeling of Asami's hand on her.

"You we're limping."

"That's how we gangs…" Bolin didn't get to finish because Korra placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Are you…"

"Aaa…I yes bye" Korra rushed out of the cafeteria with a dazed Mako and Bolin who was stuffing food in his mouth.

Asami watched them leave in amusement as they stumbled through the revolving doors. Korra's foot getting stuck, Mako's face pushed up against the glass and Bolin dropping his rice and beef on the floor.

"Who are they?"

"They are new students, Kuvira."

"I don't like them. They seem like trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter's Title: Classes and Clubs.


	3. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to see where this story can go but as of right now I'm just going with the flow.

The gang arrived to their engineering class with only two minutes to spare because Bolin couldn't get over the fact that the sink in the bathroom were activated by sensors.

"Phew we made it" Mako said breathlessly.

"Yeah and guess what? Now we have to sit in the front" Korra said glaring at Bolin.

"Sorry" Bolin said shrinking back behind Mako.

"It's fine Bo. I think it will benefit us more if we sit in the front" Mako said walking down the stairs all the way to the front.

As they were reaching the bottom of the classroom theyspotted a vacant seat in the second row right between Iroh and Asami.

The three looked at each "I'll call dibs!" they all yelled and rushed to the empty while shoving and pulling each other.

When they reached the second row Bolin had both Mako and Korra in a headlock. As they were about to reach Iroh, Mako bit Bolin's arm causing him to release Mako's head. Mako quickly rushed to the seat but Bolin got a hold of Mako's collar and jerked Mako back before he got to sit.

"Shit!" Mako said as he flung backwards landing on Iroh's lap, his arms around Iroh's neck while Iroh's arm were around Mako's back to break his fall. Iroh stared in surprised to see Mako who was sitting awkwardly.

"Hi?" Iroh said not knowing what to say in the situation.

"Sup?" Mako said bobbing his head up.

"This seat is taken."

"I see" Mako said his eyes scanning Iroh's body, Mako had to admit Iroh's not ugly. "See you later" Mako said as he jumped over the table and onto the first row to take a seat.

Whilst Korra got out of Bolin's hold and pushed Bolin onto the desk.

"Yes!" Korra's butt was mere inches away from the cold metal but it never made contact because Bolin shoved Korra out of the way. "Fuck!" Korra screamed and closed her eyes when she felt Bolin hit her right side just missing her broken arm.

When Korra opened her eyes she came face to face with the floor. Korra looked up to see a smiling Asami. Korra was bent over Asami with her ass facing Asami.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked. Asami's hands were in the air trying to avoid touching Korra's backside.

Korra gave Asami a thumbs up and groaned, at least her arm didn't hit anything.

Bolin sat on the chair as he yelled in victory

"I'm the king of the mountain!"

The class cheered for Bolin, they were apparently watching and enjoying the scene.

Bolin was doing his victory dance on his seat when he felt a hot breath on his neck. Bolin looked up to see a girl standing over him staring daggers at him.

"That's my seat" Kuvira said crossing her arms.

"No it's first come first serve" Bolin said as he planted himself firmly on the chair. He was clearly not intimidated by the girl.

Kuvira smirked as she placed her hands on the table and on the back of the chair, trapping Bolin. "Oh really" Kuvira said before tilting her head leaning closer and closer to Bolin.

Bolin cowered back and averted his eyes away from Kuvira's. Bolin was genuinely scared now, there was no room left for him to cower back and the scary mole was getting closer to him.

"Sorry!" Bolin yelled before slipping under the desk and onto the front row with Mako. Kuvira smirked and took her rightful throne.

"What the fuck?" Kuvira said looking at Asami who had a Korra on her lap. "Get off her!" Kuvira said pushing Korra off Asami. Korra rolled under the table and onto the front row with the brothers.

"Shit!" Korra screamed in pain as her broken arm hits the floor.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami peeked over the table to see Korra clutching her cast. "Kuvira you shouldn't have done that! Korra are you ok?"

Korra grinned in pain and gave her two thumbs up this got Asami to chuckle. Asami thought Korra looked adorable grinning like a little baby all curled up in a ball. Korra on the other hand was pleased with herself for making Asami laugh, she likes the sound.

"Oh come on she was definitely trying to cop a feel!" Kuvira said glaring at Korra.

"No actually I was teaching Asami how to properly smack someone's ass, she said she wanted to try out some new activities in the bedroom" Korra winked at Asami who blushed.

Kuvira watched the interaction between the two and she instantly didn't like it.

"Alright class! I'm so sorry I'm late but I'm here now so let's start!" the professor rushed down to the front.

The class was boring like reading an entire encyclopedia. Korra didn't know half the words that were coming out of the professor's mouth. But that wasn't the worst part. The trio had learned why no one wanted to sit in the front because every word that came out of the professor's mouth was followed by spit. Korra had to make sure that her cast didn't get wet, Bolin used his jacket as a shield while Mako tried really hard to take notes but it would only end up wet.

By the end of the class Korra was daydreaming, Bolin was sleeping under his jacket and Mako was frustrated at his wet notes.

"That's it class is over. I hope to see you all on Thursday" the professor said dismissing the class.

"Oh thank god" Korra sighed in relief she couldn't take another second of the class.

"So did you guys take good notes?" Mako said. Hopeful that one of his friends paid attention in class.

"Ooops. I didn't know we were supposed to take notes" Bolin said sheepishly.

"Here's mine" Korra handed Mako one sheet of paper with only her name and engineering 101 written on it.

"Seriously Korra! This is all you wrote for the past hour!"

"Well it took me like thirty minutes to write the heading and by the time I finished I had no idea what was going on!" Korra yelled back, she was a righty not a lefty.

"Yeah I can vouch for her" Asami said out of nowhere again this time giving Korra, Mako and Bolin a heart attack.

"Jeez girl! Can you stop doing that? You're going to kill us!?" Korra said.

"Sorry but I did see Korra having really hard time writing her name that her tongue stuck out in concentration. It was cute" Asami smiled looking at Korra while Korra arched a brow. Why was Asami watching her.

"If you want I can give you a copy of my notes?" Asami offered and showed her three page full of notes, words and diagrams. The trio looked at the papers in awe they never saw such beautiful handwriting.

"Yeah sure if that's ok with you?" Mako said and Asami nodded in response. "Here's my number and email address so you can send them" Mako tore a piece of paper and wrote down his number and email before giving it to Asami. As soon as the paper was in Asami's hand Kuvira pulled Asami away

"Ok that's enough let's go Asami."

Asami waved goodbye as Kuvira dragged her out the room with Iroh following them.

"Kuvira stop!" Asami said tugging her arm back. Kuvira released Asami as soon as they were out in the hallway. "What's wrong with you?"

"Give us a minute here Iroh" Iroh left the two girls alone to go to the vending machine by the end of the hallway

"Stay away from them, Asami. There are other people who you can befriend" Kuvira said sternly. Asami couldn't believe Kuvira was saying this.

"You know just because they're from the southern part of Republic City doesn't make them bad people. Why don't you give them a chance?" Kuvira only scoffed as a response.

"Suyin and mom gave you a chance" this got Kuvira's attention.

"I just have this bad feeling about them. I'm just trying to look out for you, Sami" Kuvira said reaching for Asami's hand but Asami pulled her hand out of Kuvira's reach.

"I don't need you to protect me Kuvira I'm capable of protecting myself."

"I know you are but you are just too trusting. You're oblivious to when people are taking advantage of you. Remember how you almost lost your father's company?"

"I know and I thank you for helping me and by the way mom helped too. Also they seem like really nice people. Mako is sweet, Bolin is like a cute puppy and Korra is…Korra is…she's interesting" Asami said sheepishly, she may have found the tan girl attractive.

Kuvira eyed Asami suspiciously. She knows that Asami had taking a liking to Korra more than the two brothers. "Fine just be careful" Kuvira said before heading to her next class. Iroh saw that the two were done talking and made his way to Asami.

Whilst Korra was listening to Kuvira's and Asami's conversation the entire time. Korra emerged out her hiding place and approached Asami.

"You should really listen to your girlfriend."

Asami jumped in surprise "Korra. You scared me and no Kuvira is not my girlfriend. She's my sister."

"Really?" Korra was shocked. The two looked nothing alike.

"Technically no but we're adopted but we consider each other sisters" Asami explained.

"Hey Asami you want to go get food?" Iroh said joining the conversation.

"Actually Iroh can you give us a minute" Asami said apologetically.

"Sure I'll be by the vending machine" Iroh said pointing at the food dispenser. Korra smirked the guy didn't know when to quit.

"As I was saying Kuvira and I we're adopted when I was 5 and her 6. And since she's older she felt obligated to protect me and I appreciate it but sometimes it gets to overwhelming."

"Trust me I get where Kuvira is coming from."

"Why do you have a little sister as well?"

"I…" Korra stopped midsentence. She barely knew the girl and here she was about to tell her life story that no one has ever heard not even Zaheer.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me" Asami saw the change in Korra's face and knew that it was hard for Korra to talk about it so she didn't press on."

"Thanks."

"Where are Mako and Bolin anyway?" Asami said after finally noticing that Korra was alone for the first time.

"They're asking the professor what we miss during the first day."

"You do know that you're Tuesday and Monday schedules are different right."

"Nope! We're new to these things but wouldn't it be funny to watch" Korra said laughing.

"Your mean" Asami playfully slapped Korra on the arm making Korra wince. "Oh gosh I'm sorry. I forgot about your arm."

"It's fine" Korra said caressing her arm lightly.

"Korraaa!" Bolin screamed and hugged Korra "You should have seen the look on the professor's face when Mako asked what he missed yesterday! It was hilarious!"

"If you keep on laughing I swear I will punch you" Mako said drawing his arm back but when he spotted Asami he quickly puts it down. "Asami I didn't see you there" Mako said fixing his hair.

"Hi Mako. So you guys want me to show you around campus?" Asami offered and the trio didn't hesitate to say yes. "Let's go then!"

"Asami?" Iroh said to an empty hallway. He was too busy buying skittles to notice Asami had left.

Asami gave Mako, Korra and Bolin a very detailed tour around the college. Meaning that they would stop at every building, go in, and Asami would explain everything there is to know about it. Who build it, when was it built, basically the whole history of the building. After the second building Mako and Korra stopped paying attention, Bolin never really paid attention he was too busy getting distracted by everything he saw.

Although Korra did enjoy Asami's presence. She liked how Asami was so passionate about the plaster on the wall or the structural shape of the building, it was a first. Usually the people she hanged around with were too busy getting high or beating up other gang members. It was nice but boring at the same time.

After an hour of touring they decided to eat in the cafeteria. Korra and Mako made sure Bolin didn't steal anything also the lunch lady from before kept an eye on him. Asami also once again treated them to lunch. They shared small talks with each other. Mako and Korra would lie through their teeth about what they do in their spare time, what their childhood was like and what they saw themselves doing in the future. Because they're pretty sure that selling drugs and start gang wars would send Asami running to the police.

"So you guys thinking of joining any clubs?" Asami asked as she sipped her latte.

"Yeah we are actually. Do you have any suggestions?" Mako asked as he finished his meal.

"You should join the theater club we could use a few more people and it's really fun" Asami suggested. Asami wouldn't mind spending more time with them.

"If you're in it then I'm in" Mako said moving his chair closer to Asami.

"Whatever" Korra said shrugging. She just wants to get this whole college thing over with and if she had to act in some stupid play then so be it. She also wouldn't mind spending time with Asami.

"Yeah sure I'm down too" Bolin said with a mouthful of food.

"Awesome. We're going to be performing a play about a princess who walks the dark path but an angel comes along and helps her see the light and then she lives happily ever after with a prince."

"Hehe Imagine Korra as a princess" Bolin laughs while Korra glares at him.

"Yeah I would love to see that" Mako said high fiving Bolin.

"I think she would make a beautiful princess" Asami smiled at Korra who blushed and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter's Title: Theater Club


	4. Theater Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ok I have everything drafted and as of right now the story will be light hearted and funny with a tiny amount of angst. However the second half of the story will be full of angst and some comedy.

"Welcome to the theater club" Asami opened the doors in front of them revealing an enormous space.

They were currently in the Student Union Building where the clubs are located in. Each club had their own room and the theater club happened to get the largest one. In the room there were already plenty of other students talking with each other. In the middle of the room was a middle age man who looks a little bit kookie waving his hands everywhere.

"Oooh new recruits! Hi my name is Iknik Blackstone Varrick but you can call me Varrick."

"He's the director" Asami said.

Varrick gave each of them a firm handshake.

"Now come on in and welcome to the place of were dreams are made of. Now Asami introduce them to everybody. I have to talk to Kuvira about her role as the evil queen."

Asami showed and introduced the trio around. The people in the theater club seems nice and are very friendly except for Zhu Li who almost reminds Korra of the twins in Red Lotus. Korra was talking to Toby who was the costume designer when from out of nowhere Korra felt a tug on her left arm.

"Korra you will be our princess!" Varrick said taking Korra away from Asami and Toby.

Korra looked back at Asami who just shrugged.

"Shouldn't I like audition first and read some lines?" Korra doesn't know much about acting in plays but she did know that one has to audition before getting their role.

"Noooo! That's not how theater works. It's all about who has that look. Anybody can read and say lines but if you don't have the look then you're nothing" Varrick did his own version of duck lips which looked a lot more like those lips after you sucked on a cup.

"And you Korra!" Varrick placed an arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You have the look of a badass with those soft innocent eyes and troubled soul. You're perfect for the role of the princess."

Korra tried to pull away from Varrick but he just pulled Korra closer.

"Don't you think Asami would make a better princess?"

"Nope! Asami, she's…ok fine she's the epitome of a princess but were not looking for a Disney princess. I don't want someone who's super gorgeous, sexy, nice, has silky smooth skin…"

"So you're saying I'm ugly" Korra said summarizing what Varrick was trying to say while glaring at him. 

"No I never said that and don't sell yourself short kid. You're beautiful as well but not Asami level" Korra had to agree to that, Asami is probably the most beautiful person she'd ever met or probably will ever meet.

"But when I look at you" Varrick cupped Korra's face. "I see anger, arrogance, and smugness but there's also that hint of sadness. You have both a dark and a light side but the most prominent one is the dark. And that's the princess I 'am looking for. You. Are. My. Princess" Varrick pulled Korra's face closer to his until their foreheads were touching.

Korra felt very uncomfortable being this close to someone that they can smell each other's breath. "What about my arm?" Korra pulled away from Varrick and he let her.

"Do you think it'll be healed by the end of December?"

"I think" Korra shrugged, she was not a doctor.

"Then. You. Are. My. Princess!" Varrick said putting his hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Ok. I'll be you're princess" Korra shrugged Varrick's hands off her.

"Good! Asami will be your angel the one who brings you to the light! Now let me find you your prince charming!"

"Cool" Korra said as she wiped some spit off her face.

"So what was that about?" Asami questioned as she walked up to Korra.

"Varrick is just telling me how angelic and beautiful you are and how my beauty is decent and that I'm a badass."

"Uh your beauty is not decent. You have amazing muscle tone and blue eyes" Asami said punching Korra's stomach as proof. "Oh my gosh do you have a six pack?" Asami pulled Korra's shirt up revealing Korra's six pack.

Korra smirked at Asami who looked in amazement and hadn't taken her eyes off her body. Korra coughed and got Asami's attention. Asami shook her head as she blushed and pulled Korra's shirt back down

"So…uh you're my princess" Asami said trying to eliminate the awkwardness that began to settle in.

"And you're my angel."

The two stared at each other until Asami noticed a bunch of shirtless men.

"Uh Korra, what's going on?" Asami said looking behind Korra.

"Huh?" Korra was lost in Asami's eyes that she slowly turned around. "Oh shit!"

Behind Korra were a bunch of half-naked men, Mako, Bolin, Iroh and two other guys were shirtless.

"What's going on?" Korra asked confusedly.

"I'm trying to look for your prince and so far we have five candidates" Varrick said inspecting each one of the shirtless men. He was judging each of them by their body.

"You have a nice body" Mako said eyeing Iroh's abs.

"Thanks so do you" Iroh also eyed Mako's abs.

Korra leaned over to Asami. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"I'm not sure but I'm enjoying the view" Asami shrugged.

"Enjoying your boyfriend's hot body?"

Asami shook her head "He's not my boyfriend but we did go on date once. He's been trying to get another one."

"What the fuck? Don't you just jump to bed and get it on?" Korra said thrusting her hips making Asami laugh.

"No we don't just get it on" Asami said mockingly while also thrusting.

"You look funny doing that, it's cute" Korra said laughing at Asami's pathetic attempt at thrusting.

"Shut up" Asami blushed and tugged on Korra's wolf tails.

"Ow!" Korra yelped in pain and adjusted her hair.

"That's what you get and I like to be wooed. I want them to take me out on romantic dates and do cheesy stuff" Asami said dreamily.

"That's a lot of work. If it were me I'd just get it on" Korra said thrusting her hips again "Right Zhu Li? You'd get it on."

"Yes, I will get it on" Zhu Li said thrusting her hips also then fixing her glasses.

"Nice! Zhu Li does it better than you" Korra said fist bumping Zhu Li. Whilst Asami rolled her eyes.

"You know I thought college would suck but it's not that bad."

"It's because you have friends to make it fun."

Korra felt something stir in her stomach at the word friends. Yeah she's had friends before but not like Asami. Asami wants to be friends because she genuinely wants to get to know her. Not because she's a Red Lotus member or wants something from her.

"Eureka!" Varrick screamed that Korra was sure the whole building heard him.

This snapped Korra out of her thoughts and prompted her to turn to Varrick.

"I just made the play better" Varrick said smiling as he plays with his mustache.

"How?" Kuvira asked.

"Instead of having one prince we have three!" Everyone raised a brow at this. "Korra will have three suitors and you have to choose one of them."

Korra raised her hand "Can I just get it on with the three of them?"

Asami had to suppress her laugh by placing her hands over her mouth.

"Nope! This will add more drama. Who will the princess choose? The cocky prince who has lots of money" Varrick said walking behind Iroh and throwing fake money over Iroh's head.

"Or her childhood friend who is now her knight" Varrick placed a helmet on Mako who took it off to fix his now ruffled hair.

"Or the peasant who took her in when no one would" Varrick didn't have to do anything because Bolin was already on the floor begging for money. Korra doesn't know Bolin knew the word 'peasant', Dora probably mentioned it in one of her episodes.

"Is there any other options?" Korra said raising her hand again.

The comment earned her death glares from the three guys. But Korra couldn't careless because her attention was solely on Asami who was cracking up beside her. Asami was clutching her stomach as she laughed till her stomach began to hurt. Korra thought it was adorable.

"Hmm…" Varrick was in deep thought. "You know what Korra you might have a great idea there. We'll see but as of right now who you will end up with will be a surprise. You'll find out the day of the play."

Korra shrugged, she wouldn't mind who she end up with. Bolin was like her brother, she and Mako has history and Iroh is not that ugly. However if Korra had a choice in the matter she would prefer to end up with someone other than the three guys. At that moment Korra's eyes found Asami who was having her measurements taken for her angel costume.

When Asami felt someone watching her, she looked around and instantly found Korra. Asami smiled and waved at Korra who also smiled and waved back. Once Asami's eyes left Korra's, Korra smirked _I wouldn't mind getting it on with my angel._ Then Korra frowned, they were friends she couldn't do that to a friend. Then Korra felt disappointed because as soon as she was allowed back to the Red Lotus she would probably never see Asami again and that would suck. Then Korra felt anger, she wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was supposed to feel happy when that day would come not disappointment. Yeah she would lose a friend but she would be back to her family.

Korra massaged her temple this was all too much to think about now. Korra stuffed her hands in her pocket before walking out of student union building. She found a secluded area and lit a smoke. She has 40 minutes before her next class began, she figured she could spend that time alone.

Asami had noticed that Korra had left without even saying goodbye. Asami was crestfallen she thought that she and Korra were getting a long really well but apparently not because she just left. Asami sighed she really liked to be friends with Korra.

Whilst Kuvira saw how Asami's face fell. This was what she feared. Kuvira pushed off the wall she was currently leaning on and walked over to Mako who was putting his shirt back on.

"I need you to do me a favor" Mako yelped in surprise when he came face to face with Kuvira after pulling his shirt over his head. 

"And why would I do that? And where did you come from?" Mako wasn't going to do any favors for anyone.

Kuvira launched herself at Mako placing his elbow on his neck. "Now would you do me a favor?"

"Ok, ok, ok. Sheesh man" Mako said in defeat.

Kuvira and Mako talked for a few seconds before Kuvira left.

"Man how are these college kids putting up a fight with us, gangsters!?" Mako said rubbing his neck. He could still feel Kuvira's elbow.

"Maybe because her mole is scary" Bolin answered.

Mako thought for a moment "Maybe."

Mako and Bolin met Korra at their last class for the day which was English. To Korra's relief Asami wasn't in her class, she really didn't want to see Asami. The class was boring just like they've suspected but at least the professor wasn't making it rain.

Once class was over Mako and Bolin met one last time with Asami to say goodbye but Korra didn't. Again Asami was disappointed, she actually spent her last class thinking of what she'd done that made Korra avoid her. Mako said that Korra had errands to do but Asami didn't believe it.

When the trio arrived at Korra's apartment the sun was already down. The train ride to the school back to downtown took about 2 hours and that's when it didn't have delays. Once they got in Bolin immediately fell on the couch with his face down. He was exhausted from standing in a crowded train for more than two hours.

"Hey Bo, had a long day?"

Bolin pushed off the sofa when he recognized the voice.

"Opal!" Bolin hugged Opal and gave her a kiss on the lips that quickly turned heated.

"Ew Bolin stop!" Mako said sitting down on the couch.

Bolin and Opal ended their make out session to flop down next to Mako. Whilst Korra was rummaging the fridge.

"I thought I would never say this but here it goes. How was school?" Azula said with her usual evil smile.

"I hate you!" the three college students said in unison.

"I hate you too" Azula replied back her evil smile growing wider.

"You gave us hard and boring classes. But aside from the boring classes I did have fun" Mako admitted.

"Yeah we joined the theater club!" Bolin said earning him a kiss from Opal. "And we made new friends!"

"Yeah we made friends with Asami Sato" Mako said remembering Asami's beautiful face.

"The Asami Sato owner of Future Industries?" Azula said furrowing her brows.

"Yeah her" Mako confirmed.

"You should stay away from her."

"Why?" Bolin questioned. He likes Asami.

"Because her mom is Lin Beifong" Korra's head snapped back to Azula.

"Shit! Chief Beifong!" they all yelled together.

-

"Hi mom! We're home!" Asami gave Lin a peck on the cheek before she took out two slices of bread and peanut butter to make a sandwich.

"Good" Lin said reading the newspaper.

"You're not going to ask how our day went?" Asami asked as she gave Kuvira a sandwich.

"How was your day?" Lin said not taking her eyes away from the newspaper.

Asami rolled her eyes and answered anyway "It was fun. I made some new friends."

"Mine was fine" Kuvira took a bite of her sandwich.

"How about you mom, did you catch any criminals today?" Asami asked.

"No but there was this masked man who was talking about overthrowing the government"

"Oh well then I'm going to my room and Kuvira it's your turn to make dinner."

"I'll help you" Lin said finally putting the paper down.

-

"Lin Beifong" Korra repeated.

"Yeah. So be careful or else she might arrest you" Azula said eyeing Korra suspiciously. She knew Korra dislikes police officers since she was a kid for a reason unknown to Azula.

"Oh shit. Should we still hang out with her?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah we should. So what if her mom is a cop" Mako answered.

"I don't know about this you guys. I don't want you getting arrested" Opal said caressing Bolin's cheek.

"Don't worry babe we'll be careful" Bolin assured his girlfriend by giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Korra what do you think about this?" Azula said. Korra had been quiet throughout the conversation.

"Do whatever you want" Korra said making her way to the balcony.

"What was that about?" Bolin asked. Mako and Opal shrugged.

"Korra's a drama queen" Azula replied.

-

Kuvira was leaning on the garage doorway watching Asami work on her car. Kuvira knew that if Asami was taking apart her car that she was trying to avoid thinking of something and Kuvira knew what that thing was.

"Stopping mopping around because I got you something" Kuvira said.

"I'm not" Asami replied. She was under the hood of the car taking the battery out.

"Here I bet this will make you all happy again" Kuvira placed a piece of paper on top of the battery.

"What's this?" Asami took a look at the paper and saw that a phone number was written on it.

"It's you're princess's phone number."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Asami eyes were wide but she had on a huge smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Kuvie!" Asami said as she rushed to hug Kuvira with oil stains covering her body.

Kuvira hugged her back and smiled "No problem."

"But why? I thought…"

"I know what I said but if you're happy I'm happy and I hate seeing you all sad. You've had such a hard life that you deserve to be happy and if be friending this Korra girl will make you happy, then I won't come in between that" Kuvira said sincerely.

"You've had a hard life too, you know?"

"I know but I have Baatar Jr. to get it on with" Kuvira thrusted her hips while Asami rolled her eyes.

"Thanks you for this, Kuvira." Kuvira smiled before leaving Asami.

Asami contemplated on whether to call or text Korra and if Korra even wanted to hear from her. After an hour of debating she decided that texting would be better.

-

"You seem deep in thought I never seen you do that. I guess college is actually working" Azula walked in on Korra who was in the balcony watching the busy street below her.

"I just have a lot in mind with the Red Lotus in all."

"Ok I know Zaheer told you to think first before you act but sometimes overthinking things is bad too. You're not part of the Red Lotus anymore" Korra frowned at this "that means you have no obligations to them. You can do whatever you want right now and if that means being friends with Asami…"

"Woah this has nothing to do with Asami" Korra said interrupting Azula.

Azula then slaps Korra hard on the face "What did I say about interrupting?" Korra huffed and mumbled something. "Good. Like I was saying you can do whatever you want and when you do get back that doesn't mean you're fully obligated to the Red Lotus. You can continue whatever you were doing as long as it doesn't clash with the Red Lotus. Look at me I do other stuff."

"Yeah where do you go on your free time?" Korra said arching her brow. Azula had been going somewhere since Korra joined the Red Lotus and since now Korra still doesn't know where that is.

"That's not the point here Korra. You're free right now, it's your choice whether you take advantage of it or not. Also I'm sure Lin doesn't know any of you so you guys are safe." Azula breathed in heavily "God I fucking hate giving speeches!"

"Awww Azula is not that much of monster after all" Korra said in a baby voice.

In response to this Azula takes the water that was in the plant and pours it down the street.

"Azula!" Mako yelped when he felt cold liquid on his head.

"Just kidding you are a monster" Azula smirked before leaving Korra alone.

That's when Korra's phone flashed indicating that she has a text. Korra looked at her phone to see an unknown number.

Unknown: Hi! How's my princess doing?

Korra smiled at this and texted back. She instantly knew who it was.

Korra: I'm good how about you my angel?

Asami: I'm sad because my princess ignored me and didn't say goodbye to me

Korra: Srry abt dat. I just had a lot to think about. I'll make it up to you. How about we grab lunch tomorrow just the two of us?

Azula was right, Korra was going to take advantage of her new found freedom.

Asami: Yes! I'm fine with that.

Korra: Cool.

Korra was about to text something back when she felt hands wrapping around her shoulders. Korra looked up to see Ginger smiling seductively at her. Then she quickly looked back at her phone.

"You up for a wonderful night?" Ginger placed open mouthed kisses along Korra's neck.

"Actually I'm busy right now. Sorry" Korra said not taking her eyes off her phone. Ginger placed her hands on her hips and glared at Korra.

Asami: What are you doing right now?

Korra: Just chilling and looking out the city.

"Seriously Korra?" Ginger said getting irritated.

"Yeah, see you someday" Korra said her attention fully on her phone.

Asami: You have a nice view?

Korra: Is smoke and burnt out building considered a nice view?

"Ugh fine" Ginger said in defeat and left the apartment.

Asami: Oh. You can always look at the sky. It's always beautiful.

Korra looked up the sky and Asami was right no matter how broken things are on the ground the sky would always look divine.

Korra: Yeah it's beautiful.

Korra was going to make sure she has the best college experience ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter's Title: College Party!
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments and reviews are welcome!


	5. Pros and Cons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to just forget my outline and just go with the flow that's why this chapter is not the college party but it will happen don't worry. I feel like going with the flow is a much better approach for me so yeah. Also School is starting so updates will take longer. I will try to update once a week but I make no promises. Sorry guys but school comes first.

Korra woke up the next morning in a good mood and for the first time in a long while she didn't wake up because of a nightmare. Korra thinks that it maybe because of Asami. She and Asami had spent the majority of the night talking to each other. Korra's fingers got tired of texting and since she only had one hand she preferred to talk rather than text. For some reason Korra felt comfortable talking with Asami and because of that their conversation flowed smoothly. They ended their talk at two in the morning because Azula has had enough of Korra's laughter and she needed to sleep.

After deciding that she was going to have the best college experience ever, Korra wrote a checklist of what she wanted to. The first thing on the list was to forget about being gangster 2nd get it on with Asami, 3rd go to one of those crazy college parties and get wasted, 4th perform on stage, 5th pay attention in class and lastly get her shit together so she can be a gangster again.

Although Korra was contemplating on whether to cross out number 2 or not. Getting to sleep with Asami would be the hottest thing ever but it will also cause her their friendship. Korra took Zaheer's advice to think things through so she made a list of all the pros and cons of getting it on with Asami.

Pro

1)Asami would be a good lay

2)She can brag about it.

3)Her street cred would increase drastically.

4)Zaheer might praise her for it.

Con

1)Lin will definitely have a wanted poster of her.

2)Zaheer might hate her for it because she's supposed to be getting her shit together not having sex.

3)Mako would be pissed at her.

4)Asami had the potential of being her best friend and she likes the sound of that and having sex with her might ruin that. It will definitely ruin it.

Korra looks at her list and it looks like it's a tie _fuck!_ However there was still that one dreaded question. What would Asami do if she found out Korra was(will be) a gangster.

"Ugh I hate thinking!" Korra crumpled her pros and cons list and threw it in her closet.

"Korra! Hurry your butt up or else you're going to be late for school!" Azula yelled.

"Yeah I'll be there" Korra screamed back as she puts on her jacket. Korra walked out of her room to see Azula packing her lunch.

"What the fuck is this?" Korra said trying not to laugh at Azula being all motherly.

"Shut up and just take it" Korra took her lunch and placed it in her bag. "So no nightmares, what happened?"

"I don't know. I guess talking with Asami made me forget about it" Korra said shrugging as she takes a bite of an apple.

"You like her?" Korra didn't answer "You want to bang her?" Azula said rephrasing her question.

"Maybe but stupid Mako got dibs on her first so…" Korra finished her apple before making her way over the front door.

"Asami Sato is hot, I'd break it if I were you."

"We'll see. Bye!" Korra said as she left the apartment to head to school.

-

The next three days of college life was pretty boring just like the first day. Asami and Kuvira happened to be in the same calc 2 and Spanish class with them. Thank god because Bolin's Spanish was horrible. Asami and the three former gangsters spend their free time together with Kuvira who kept a close eye on Korra and Mako, Bolin seems harmless enough.

With regards to korra's Asami dilemma Korra decided to just go with the flow. If they happen to get it on then who cares about what happens next she just has to deal with it. And if not then well who cares also.

And now it was Friday and they had no classes so Asami decided to take the three shopping with her and Kuvira. Asami and Kuvira were going to buy a dress for the dinner they were going to attend this weekend and Asami thought that it will be a great idea for Korra, Mako and Bolin to come. They were currently in the Mall of Republic City. They just got out of the mall's parking lot and were now making their way into the mall.

"You know I've never been to the upper side of RC before" Bolin said admiring the skyscrapers around them.

"Really?" Asami asked.

"Actually none of us have been here before. Oh wait we have. Remember that one time when we had to kill…" Korra stops midsentence when Mako nudges her side. While Kuvira and Asami both raise an eyebrow.

 _Oh right shit_ "When we had that 'killer'…shrimp" Korra hoped that it was a good enough cover up.

"Did you happen to eat at Kwong's Cuisine? They have the best shrimp in the upper side of RC" Asami said smiling, oblivious to Korra's little slip up. Both Korra and Mako sighed in relief while Kuvira furrowed her brows.

Even though Kuvira gave Asami Korra's number it doesn't mean that she likes the girl or the brothers. She still has her suspicions and now because of Korra's little slip her suspicion grew stronger. For example how did they get into the most prestigious college in the city? They were poor and Kuvira knows they didn't get in because of their academic achievement. Also Kuvira knew of assassins going undercover to get close to their target to kill them.

"Hey how come I don't remember that?" Bolin said scratching his head.

"It's because you were sick bro and I'm not sure where we ate that 'killer shrimp'."

"Well I can take you to Kwong's to eat after we finish shopping" Asami suggested.

"No it's ok, Asami you don't have to do that" Mako said. "Plus we don't have the money for those kind of meals."

"Don't worry it's my treat and I'll buy you guys some clothes too if you want?"

"Oooh I want!" Bolin said raising his hands in excitement.

"Wow thanks Asami that's very nice of you" Mako said as he ran after his brother who got way too excited and decided to run to the mall.

"Asami" Korra gently tugged on Asami's hand to get her attention.

"Yes Korra?"

"What are you doing?" Korra asked confused.

"I'm buying my friends clothes" Asami said shrugging not really getting Korra's question.

"But why?" With Korra's experience when someone gives you something it means that you owe them a favor and that favor usually includes selling, killing for them, or pleasuring them.

"Because I want to" Asami said genuinely. Korra was taken aback she knew Asami was nice but this was a whole new level "Now come on!" Asami interlocked her fingers with Korra and dragged her in the mall.

Upon entering the mall the three former gangsters were awestruck just like when they first entered their college campus. It was definitely an upgrade from where they would hangout. For one people weren't getting high or are dealing and it was clean.

"Wow it's like I'm in a whole new world" Bolin sang as he twirled around stopping in front of Kuvira to offer his hand.

"No I will not be your Jasmine" Kuvira said walking away from a pouting Bolin.

"I'll be you're Jasmine Bolin" Asami said taking Bolin's hand and twirling with him.

"Look a carpet store!" Bolin squealed and dragged a laughing Asami with him.

"Hey, Korra, I think I'm going to ask Asami out" Mako said. Korra's body stiffens at the news.

"Really? Aren't you scared of her mom?"

"Come on, I don't think that Lin chick will be that scary. Plus I've gone face to face with Azula and Ming Hua. What could be more scarier than those two?" Korra had to agree with this, Azula and Ming Hua are the two most intimidating people she's ever encountered. There were rumors that those two went toe to toe with twenty men and manage to beat them all, unscathed.

"Well good luck with that" Korra said following Kuvira who went into a shoe store.

"What do you want?" Kuvira said coldly when she feels Korra's presence next to her.

"Ok. I get that you hate me but for Asami's sake can we be friends?"

Kuvira sighed as she turned to face Korra "I don't hate you. It's just that I get too overprotected of her and I don't know anything about you."

"Yeah you do. We've been hanging out and talking for the past few days."

"Don't play dumb with me, Korra I know you're hiding something and I know you meant kill instead of killer" Kuvira whispered the last part so the other customers won't hear it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Korra said putting on a poker face.

"Look, Korra I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. If it's something from your past and you're trying to change then I'm ok with it. I've been there but if it's an ongoing thing I need you to stay away the hell from Asami or else" Kuvira said threatening Korra.

"It's none of your business."

"It's my business if it involves my sister. So if you're one of those assassin people then tell me now before something bad happens to you and your buddies" Kuvira said looking at Mako and Bolin who was a nervous wreck as he tries to place the arm of the mannequin back but it keeps falling off.

"Those are just rumors. How do you even know if it's true?"

"Because…I was one of them" Korra took a step back from Kuvira in shock. By the way Kuvira was looking at her, she's not sure if Kuvira was telling the truth. Korra has heard of these so called assassins but never met one in person.

It was a special organization created by some unknown person. They would kidnap kids or offer kids in the street a better life if they join the group. Then they will be trained to become cold hearted killers and people would hire them for their own purpose.

"Ok first of all wow, I did not see that one coming and I don't believe you" Korra said calling Kuvira's bluff. _Sheesh this girl would saying anything to get me away from her sister._

"Come with me then" Kuvira said as she heads to the nearest restroom. Korra was intrigued and decided to follow Kuvira.

Once in they were in the bathroom Kuvira checked each stall to see if there was anyone with them. Once it was all clear she locked the door and stood in front of Korra.

"Ok what are we doing in…?" Korra didn't get to finish her sentence because her face was against the wall and her good hand was pinned behind her back, Kuvira has her pinned. Korra tried to break free but something cold pressed up against her neck.

"Don't move or I'll slither your neck open" Korra looked over her shoulder to see Kuvira holding a small pocket knife against her neck. Korra was impressed, Kuvira was fast and she got through security without getting detected.

However Korra was trained to get out of any hold. Korra quickly spun around causing Kuvira to release Korra's arm.

Korra smirked at a stunned Kuvira "I guess you really were an assassin." Korra had to remind herself to update her pros and cons list. Con 5) Kuvira will hunt her down and kill her.

"Who are you really? You just don't learn those kind of self-defense."

Korra sighed and stepped in Kuvira's personal space "Look when you're out there in the street you learn to defend yourself from people who wants to take advantage of you. And don't worry I won't hurt Asami."

Kuvira saw that Korra was genuine with her words so she held out her hand to call it truce. Korra gladly accepted it. Their moment of truce was interrupted when an old lady came in the bathroom. The two quickly jumped away from each other. The old lady noticed and raised an eyebrow. The lock on the door was broken.

"You know it's ok to be in a same sex relationship" the old lady spoke and Kuvira's and Korra's eyes widens at her words.

"No we are not a couple" both Korra and Kuvira said pointing at themselves.

"It's ok. You don't have to hide it. Love is love. Don't let other people's words get to you."

"Look seriously grandma we are not together" Korra said bluntly.

"Stop denying what you feel!" the old lady yelled at Korra causing her to give up and nod. "Now come here" the old lady grabbed Korra's hand and placed it around Kuvira's waist. The old lady then pushed Kuvira into Korra causing their bodies to be flushed against each other. The two were now hugging awkwardly with their cheeks pressed against each other.

"Now doesn't that feel good?" both Kuvira and Korra nodded at the same time with their cheeks still pressed together. They were willing to do whatever was necessary to get the old lady away from them.

"Now who wants to help me wipe my ass?" the old lady smiled creepily at them.

"Not it!" Korra quickly left the bathroom leaving Kuvira all alone to attend the old lady.

"You know what? Might was well get some practice, I'll probably be doing this to Lin pretty soon" Kuvira said grabbing a bunch of toilet paper.

"Now that's the spirit!"

When Korra left the bathroom it took her awhile to find the gang but she finally saw them at the Flame it Up store trying on some clothes.

"Hey Korra where did you go? And where's Kuvira?" Asami asked. It was about ten minutes ago since Asami last saw her. "I thought you got lost. I was about to go looking for you."

"I just went to the bathroom. What are you guys up to?"

"Hey, Korra look at me!" Korra looked to her left to see Bolin in a suit, wearing a hat, gold chains and sunglasses while carrying a purse while also dancing. "I'm Iggy Azalea. I'm so Fancy! You already know! I'm in the fast Lane from RC to Ba Sing Se!"

"Your friend is an idiot" Kuvira said not finding Bolin's antics amusing at all. Both Korra and Asami jumped.

"You freaking scared me Kuvira" Asami said putting her hand over her chest. "Now come on let's find you guys some clothes!"

It was so cliché because just like in any movie of course they had to have a fashion show. Each of them would take turns dressing up as goofy as they could or as cool, whatever was the category they decided to do and Korra found it fun. Since Korra and Kuvira had their little talk the tension between the two was gone and were now enjoying themselves.

Korra couldn't help but stare at Asami's exposed skin when she would come out of the curtain wearing a dress. The downside to this was Mako would also stare and lick his lips and Korra hated it.

After two hours of trying on some clothes they all decided to take a break and sit in the fountain area in the mall.

"I think I'm going to ask her out now" Mako said smoothing out his clothes and hair. Korra choked on her French fry. Kuvira then hits Korra on her back to stop her from choking.

"Ow!"

"Don't be a baby!" Kuvira and Korra glared at each other.

"You really think she will go for you?" Bolin said.

"We'll see won't we" Mako said as he walked to Asami causing the glaring match between Korra and Kuvira to end.

"I bet you 10 bucks Asami will say no" Korra said placing her bet.

"Hey give my brother some credit here" Bolin said also placing a bet on Asami rejecting Mako.

"I'm pretty sure Asami will say yes" Kuvira said placing her bet.

The three of them watch the scene attentively.

Mako takes a deep breath before tapping Asami on her shoulder "Hey Asami would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure" Asami said shrugging. Korra's and Bolin's jaw drops while Kuvira smirks and collects her money.

"Wait!" Korra said stopping Kuvira. Kuvira looks up to see Asami leading Mako out the mall.

"It's a nice day out today no wonder you wanted to go out, Mako" Asami tilts her head to feel the sun against her skin. Mako stood there dumbfounded while the three starts laughing hysterically. Asami took it literally and went out the mall.

"Sucks for you Kuvira" Korra said giving Bolin his share of the money.

After a couple of minute of 'going out' the couple went back inside.

Mako rubs the back of his neck as he tries to speak again. "Asami…I didn't mean it…"

"I'm just kidding with you, Mako of course I'll go out with you. On a date" the three stops laughing and Kuvira cheers in victory taking their and her money back.

Mako walks back to their table and gloats. "Haha! Asami said yes!"

"Congrats Bro. I shouldn't have doubted you Bolin said patting Mako on the back.

"You said yes" Korra said as she walked to Asami with a stunned expression on her face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? Mako seems nice and not a lot of people wants to ask me out" Asami said with a sad smile.

On the other hand all Korra could hear was the word 'people'. "People so that means…"

"I'm bisexual. I don't really care about what gender the other person is."

"Wait. You said not a lot of people wants ask you out but why you're freaking gorgeous!"

"Thank you" Asami whispers and blushes. "Do I have to remind you who my mom is?"

"Is she really that scary?"

"Yeah if she wants to be which is like all the time. Also not a lot of guys want to date the chief of police's daughter. Just one call and you'll be spending the night in jail."

"Yeah that is a huge turn off. But seriously though no guy has asked you out yet?"

"Well there is Iroh" Korra almost forget about him. He's not really a memorable person. "The guys who happens to have the courage to ask me out runs away after my mom interrogates them."

"You're mom interrogates your dates" Korra said not believing Asami.

"Yeah. Every. Single. One. Iroh was the only one who survived and that's because my mom was sick that day. But I think Mako will be the one who can get through Lin"

Korra lets out a chuckle as she remembers not too long ago when Mako almost cried because Ming Hua yelled at him for getting the address wrong for their drop off.

"Hey Mako is tough" Asami said slapping Korra for doubting her friend.

"Yeah we'll see" Korra had to remind herself to make another bet with Bolin and Kuvira on whether Mako will cry when Lin interrogates him.

"So how come you only bought one jacket when I offered to pay?" Asami asked comparing the one bag Korra was holding to the brothers' many bags.

"I'm not just used to people giving me stuff without taking something of mine in return."

"I don't want anything from you" Asami quickly said.

"You want my friendship" Asami opens her mouth to say something but closes it because Korra is right. "Hey I'm just kidding" Korra said when she noticed Asami's face fall.

"I'm sorry if that's what it looks like but I find you interesting and after our talk a few days ago I feel like we can be really good friends, you know."

"Yeah I feel that too. It was the first time I actually talked to someone that long without yawning."

"So friends" Asami said smiling at Korra.

"Friends" Korra said smiling back.

"Hey Asami I'm going to go. I have to meet Baatar Jr." Kuvira said as she approached Asami.

"Ok I'll see you at dinner?" Kuvira nodded and gave Asami a hug before giving Korra one. Korra was surprised but as it turns out Kuvira wasn't really going to hug her. Kuvira used the fake hug as a cover up to whisper to Korra "take care of her."

"Yeah I will. Don't worry" Korra said rolling her eyes. Kuvira nods before saying goodbye to Mako and Bolin.

When Kuvira was out of earshot Korra asked Asami "So is Kuvira bi too?"

Asami arches her brow "Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"No she's not. She actually has a boyfriend, Baatar Jr. and she likes" Asami blushed.

"She likes what?" Korra asked not getting what Asami is trying to say.

"You know" Asami said making a fist with her hand and bashfully moved it up and down. The action caused Korra to laugh and Asami blushed harder. "Shut up!"

"Why don't you just say it?" Korra said wiping a tear.

"Because I don't want to."

"Asami are you a virgin?"

"Yeah why? It's not like it's a bad thing and I want to save myself for that special person."

"Wow you're like a hopeless romantic person." Pro 5) Asami is a virgin.

"Well then you just have to deal with it" Asami said crossing her arms and smirking what Korra thinks is the sexiest smirk ever.

Their little moment was interrupted again when Mako and Bolin came barreling in almost knocking the table down.

"Korra we have to go now!" the two brothers said in unison.

"Why?" both Korra and Asami said. Mako motioned Korra to look to her right with his head and right there was Viper. He was one of Lighting Bolt Zolt's right hand man and if he sees them then all hell would break loose.

"Yeah we have to go Asami" Korra said grabbing all the bags and Asami's hand as well.

"But we…"

"Let's go to the park!" Korra said interrupting Asami.

"Yeah! Park!" Mako and Bolin said in unison.

"Ok then" Asami said as they hurriedly left the mall.

After spending a few hours at the park they all decided to head home. The former gangsters made sure Asami got home safely before they went back to the downtown part of RC. Once Korra was home she flopped down on her bed exhausted from today's activities. Azula wasn't home, she was probably out doing something for the Red Lotus. Korra sighed she wanted to go on another mission. Korra went to hang up her jacket when she spotted a crumpled paper on the floor. She opened it to see that it was her pro and con list on Asami. Korra let out a frustrated grunt because it was still a tie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going with the flow I don't know what's going to happen next. Also does anyone want to add anything to Korra's list?


	6. Interesting Art

The next day, a Saturday, Korra wakes up at eleven in the morning. It was the only day she can sleep in. Korra finds that Azula was still out somewhere so Korra decides to workout. She hasn't been keeping up with her usual work out regime since starting college. Korra puts on her work out outfit, a blue tank top and basketball shorts, and decides to go for a long run. Korra also decides to bring her college books to study. Also because it was so damn heavy that it will add to her work out session.

After running for about two hours Korra finds herself in a familiar park. It had a pond devoid of any fish because everyone would throw thrash in it or use it as a bathroom. The grass and plants were all dead and homeless people occupied the worn out benches. And of course there was the tree with the weird looking branch at the far end of the park.

Korra sat next to it and took out her books to study. Korra takes a look at the second chapter of her accounting text book. Once she saw debits and credits she instantly closed it. Korra takes a look at the tree again and memories of her childhood comes rushing back in.

_Scared. Korra was fucking scared and hungry but she also felt that rush of thrill as she ran through the city. On her right hand was a freshly cooked ducked. She had stolen it from a nearby restaurant. She needed a place to hide before the restaurant owner or police caught her._

_The first thing Korra thought to go to was her secret hiding place, the tree. No one will find her there except if someone was already there._

_"Hey what are you doing?" a little girl asked. Korra was surprised to see someone in her hiding spot. Her spot was well hidden that no one knows it even existed. Korra could see that the girl was shaking due to fear._

_"Shhh…" Korra placed a hand over the girl's mouth when she saw the girl made an attempt to scream. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need a place to hide. If you let me stay I'll share my duck with you?" Korra held the duck out in front of the girl so she could take a closer look._

_Korra could tell that the little girl had been starving for some time by the way she looked at the piece of meat. The girl's eyes were glazed and her mouth was salivating so much that there was drool coming out the corner of her mouth. Korra smiled widely and took her hand off the girl's mouth before ripping a leg and handing it to her. The girl took it without hesitation and quickly devoured it. The girl hummed at the delicious taste. It was the best meal she had in her life._

_"Wow! You must be really hungry or you just hate ducks!" Korra said amazed at how quickly the girl ate. Korra gave another piece of meat to the girl and this time the girl ate it slowly._

_"So what's your name? I'm Korra by the way?" Korra said with a mouth full._

_The girl stayed silent nibbling on the little meat left on the bone._

_"Ok. How about this, you talk to me and I give you another piece?"_

_The girl looked at Korra then at the duck then back at Korra._

_"My name is..."_  
  
"Korra?" Korra's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

Korra turns her body around to find Asami standing behind her. "Asami? What are you doing here?" Korra scrambled around to make herself look decent. After running for two hours she's sure she's full of sweat and hair was probably messed up.

"I volunteer at the kids shelter home" Asami pointed back at a building two blocks away.

"Where?"

Asami completely turned around to show Korra the building. Korra took the time to wipe her face and hair with a towel. Also to fix her hair and take a whiff of her armpits. Korra cringed at the smell. Korra then takes the towel and furiously wipes at her armpits. Then she sees a flower and thinks what the hell? She shoves the flower in her armpits hoping the smell of the flower will rub off on her.

"That one over there with the broken roof but I'm getting it fix. Well technically I'm fixing it." Asami finaly turns around to find Korra looking all sheepishly and... "Korra, why are there flower petals falling from your armpits?"

Korra's face got red in embarrassment "Oh...because a flower...flew to my armpit and I crushed it...with my armpits." Korra's not sure why her swag seems to disappear when it comes to Asami.

"Uh...okay" Asami didn't seem to buy it.

"I go there too. That shelter home, all the time and I've never seen you" Korra said trying to change the subject.

"Really? What time do you usually go there?"

"At like five in the afternoon during the weekends or when I have time. I like playing with the kids" Korra begins to gather her books, so much for studying.

"That's why we don't see each other I go in the mornings at 9 every Saturday. I usually stay until 12. But I was late today because Kuvira got home drunk at eight in the morning. She and Bataar Jr. had some 'fun'. So I decided to stay an extra hour."

"What did Lin say?"

"I snuck Kuvira in so mom didn't see."

"Lucky bitch."

"I know."

"So you going home or what?"

"Why you want to hang out?" Asami's face lit up at the possibility of hanging out with her friend.

"Uh…" Study or hang out with Asami. It wasn't even a choice "Yeah let's hang out. There's this cool place I think you'll like."

"Oh and Korra, here" Asami tossed a bottle to Korra. Korra looks at the bottle and groans.

"I don't smell that bad!" Korra takes the perfume and sprays it all over herself.

"Yeah you do and the flower didn't help since it was already dead. Or maybe it was the smell of your armpit that killed it."

Korra groaned even more.

-

"I never you knew were into art?" Asami asked as she reads the name of the building 'Interesting Art'.

"It's not the kind of art you know" Asami raised a brow at Korra. "Trust me you'll like it."

Korra nods at the guy at the entrance and he instantly opens the door for them. Korra led Asami to an elevator and stopped at the third floor. They were then greeted by a long hallway with a bunch of doors on each side.

"We don't have to pay?"

"No I know the chick who owns the place. So you ready?" Asami nods and Korra opens the first door on the right.

"Is this it?" Asami hasn't stepped in the room yet but all she could see was darkness. "Are you supposed to turn on the lights?"

"No your supposed to step in and the lights will instantly turn on."

Asami turns around to face Korra and glares at her. "I swear to the spirits Korra that if something pops out of nowhere and touches me I'm going to punch you."

"Wow you're so violent. Just step in and stop being a scaredy cat."

Asami hesitated for a moment before taking one small step into the room. The room instantly lights up making Asami shriek and stumble back to Korra who was laughing. In front of them was a 3D mural, it looks like the floor has collapsed and Asami was standing at ledge keeping her from falling over three floors.

"What happened to the floor?" Asami's voice was shaking as she clung to Korra's bicep. Asami still didn't know that it was fake. Korra enjoyed the contact though. Asami's touch felt nice except for the nails digging in her skin.

"It's 3D art it's not real" Korra lets go of Asami before jumping onto the art.

"Korra!" Asami closes her eyes preparing for the worst. When Asami hears Korra laughing she opens her eyes to see that Korra has not fallen to her death. "Oh."

"Now she gets it! Thank the spirits!" Korra said throwing her hands up in the air. Asami takes a tentative step into the room and smiles widely. "This is so cool! It looks so real!" Asami was amazed, she's never seen anything like this before. "Quick take a picture of me falling I want to show it to Kuvira."

Korra takes her phone out and takes pictures of Asami in various poses. Korra grins as Asami has her fun. It's a refreshing sight to see Asami this way without her head in a book or talking about random stuff most people don't know.

"Come on there's more."

Asami reluctantly follows Korra. To Korra's surprise Asami's level of excitement and glee got even higher with each art they saw. Even though Korra thinks that some of the 3D art was repetitive. Asami would be cautious every time she steps into a new room and would giggle every time the light would turn. Korra would laugh because it was freaking hilarious watching Asami's various expressions.

Asami skips over the rock. Korra would push Asami of the 'rock' and Asami would just glare at her, sometimes Asami would punch her on the shoulder, and start all over again. As they kept on going Korra starts to play along with. There was a 3D art consisting of a ledge where Korra pretends to fall and Asami tries to help her but fails. Korra pretends to die while Asami continues on the journey for her friend. It was like their own little playground. People would stare at them but they couldn't care less.

Asami excitedly opens the next door not even waiting for Korra to catch up. "Oh my gosh Korra. This one looks so realistic. The cars and people are even moving!"

Korra furrows her brow she doesn't remember anything like that. Korra looks over Asami's shoulder as Asami takes a step into the room and… "Oh shit Asami that's not a room!" Korra yelled as she quickly pulls Asami against her front by wrapping her good arm around Asami's waist stopping Asami from entering the room.

"What?!" Asami screamed her eyes wide and her heart beating at very fast pace. Korra yanked her hard and was squeezing her hips tightly.

"That's not art" To explain it even further Korra throws a glass bottle, they got from a vending machine, onto the room. They lean their head down and watch it fall to ground and shatter in to a million pieces.

"Oh" Asami said gulping, her body shaking as she pushed back into Korra's front.

Korra's heart was beating out of her chest. The bottle could have been Asami if she didn't react fast enough. Asami could have died and it would be on her hands.

"Korra could you please pull me further back inside" Asami said her voice shaking.

"Yeah" Korra took four steps back, her arms still wrapped around Asami, until her back hits a wall. That's when Korra finally let's go of Asami. "You alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. I didn't fall" Asami said attempting to be optimistic. Although the paleness of Asami's skin was enough proof that the event has shaken the girl up.

"Yeah, your alive! Woo!" Korra cheered but internally Korra was like Fuck me.

With all the ruckus they were making an employee walked over to them. "Oh yeah. It's under construction" The employee placed two yellow tapes across the door and an orange cone in front of it. "Enjoy our interesting art!" The employee said walking away from them.

Korra looks at the employee in disbelief "Seriously?" Korra wanted to beat the guy up but Asami held her back.

"Let's go see what else they have."

"If it's another 3D art I will kill that guy" Korra said under her breath not loud enough for Asami to hear.

Thankfully it wasn't. The next room they entered had a bunch of different paintings and sculptural art.

"It's a banana" Korra said examining a bent metal.

Asami squints her eyes as she reads the little blurb on the card. "It said it represents the dawning of a new age. But it's definitely a banana."

The two looked at a couple of more art before Kuvira called Asami. Kuvira was livid when she found out Asami was still at the south side of Republic City. It was late and Asami needed to get the fuck home now! Or I will kill Korra! Were Kuvira's exact words. Korra rolled her eyes it was only four in the afternoon. It was not late. Kuvira was over reacting.

"Thanks Korra for this. I had fun hanging out with you" Asami said once they reached the train station.

"Yeah me too" Korra shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Let's do it again sometime" Korra nods "And if you happen to wake up early on Saturday maybe you'd like to visit the shelter with me."

"Yeah if… but I'll try." Asami smiles and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Korra who was not expecting blushed profusely and tries to hide it by looking at the ground.

"I'll see you at school!" Asami steps in the trains.

"Yeah" Korra said still looking at the ground. When Korra hears the sound of the train starting up she finally looks up and yells "Text me when you get home!"

"Awe you're worried about me" Korra just shrugs and tries to hide her smile with a smirk.

The door begins to close and Korra waves one final goodbye. Then out of the corner of her right eye she sees it. Those three guys looking at Asami earlier jumps in the train, three cars away from Asami, right before the door closes. As if on cue Korra's body launches herself onto the door and tries to pry it open.

On the other side Asami starts to worry when she sees Korra struggle to open the door. Asami could also see that Korra was cursing.

"Korra what's going on?" Korra looks up at Asami with a distress facial expression. "Korra?"

Then the trains start to move and Asami hears Korra's muffled 'fuck!' one last time.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Korra repeats over and over again not knowing what to do. Korra knows that Asami can handle herself, Asami mentioned that she had an extensive martial art training, but Korra couldn't stop worrying about Asami. Korra felt protective of her, to Korra's excuse that is because they are friends. Korra's thoughts were interrupted when the car containing the guys passed over her. It made Korra's blood boil when she saw one of the guys had his tongue out and swirling it at Korra. Then there was another guy who was stroking himself getting ready.

 _No way in hell you people are going to touch Asami._ Korra jumped in-between two cars and successfully landed on the tiny platform. Korra then opened the door into the car and saw that the guys were gone. Korra quickly ran from car to car not caring if she happened to knock someone down.

 _This is it._ Korra could see the backs of the three guys. Don't hold back Korra. Korra opened the door and was surprised to see…

"Bolin?"

"Korra!" Bolin said happy to see his friend.

"Korra!" Korra's eyes lands on Asami sitting next to Bolin. "What happened to you back there? Is everything alright."

"Oh yeeaahh everything will be alright" one of the guys, Korra is guessing is their leader said.

Asami saw how the guy was staring at her and knew what it meant. Asami got in her stance ready to fight. Korra jumped over the seats and in front of Asami.

"Korra I can handle myself."

Korra turns around to face Asami and placed her good arm on Asami's shoulder "I know."

Asami could see the sincerity in Korra's eyes then Asami felt a squeeze and everything turned dark.

"Korra!?" Bolin squeaks out when he sees Asami body falls onto Korra's body.

"Don't worry Bo she's fine."

"You did the squeeze on the shoulder thingy?" Korra nods and manages to set Asami down on the seat with one hand. "You really have to teach me that. Mako has been bothering me with cleaning my room. And I just need him to shut up for once."

"I'll teach it to you as long as you keep Asami safe. I'll take care of them" Korra said gesturing at the red monsoon. "Just stay with Asami and if any of them come near her you don't hesitate to kill them."

Bolin salutes and sits down next to Asami. He then placed Asami's head on his lap and begins to stroke her hair while he hums a soft tune.

"You're going to regret not getting help from your buddy."

"Trust me you're the one who's going to regret for even thinking about touching Asami" Korra moves swiftly to the guy on the left and jabs him on the throat then on his stomach twice sending him on the floor. One down two to go.

"Fuck get her!" Their leader said to one of his minion.

Korra ducks and gives him a left hook. The guy fumbles back while their leader takes the opportunity to knee Korra on the stomach. Korra grunts but manages to dodge the barrage of punches the leader threw at her. The guy Korra gave a right hook to had gotten himself together and is now standing next to their leader.

Korra makes the first move again and goes for the leader. The leader thought Korra was making the same move as before got ready to block. However, Korra ran to the seat and jumped onto the it. The leader looked up just in time to see Korra pulling her fist back. Korra's fist made contact with his face sending him onto the wall.

"Ah shit!" the leaders yells causing Asami to twitch in her sleep.

"Korra!" Bolin half whispers and half yells. Korra made a mistake of turning around, one of the minions kicked Korra on her right side.

"Korra!" Bolin half whispers and half yells again.

"What Bo? I'm kinda busy here" Korra's arm was trapped in an arm bar.

"Asami is starting to stir. I think she's waking up" Bolin puts his hand in the air when Asami's head moves from side to side. "What do I do?"

Korra grunts as she twists her arm free and bangs the guy's head on the seat two times. "Sing her a song or something" Korra manages to say before another guy kicks her side.

Asami stirs even more and her nose crinkles. "Kuvira's gonna buy you your own Mako" Bolin said looking at Korra unsure if he said the right lyrics. Asami brow crunches and she becomes more restless.

"Korra what do I do now?" Bolin petted Asami's head.

"Sing her another song" Korra grunts out as she punched one guy on the throat while stepping on the other's feet.

"Uh…Hush little Asami don't you cry. Kuvira is going to buy you your own…Korra" Bolin sings. Asami stops moving, smiles and goes back to sleeping peacefully.

"Wow now I know what to give Asami for Christmas" Bolin said smiling at the job well done.

Korra chuckles and knocks the last guy out with a swift kick to the head. "Phew. At least I know I still got it" Korra said showing her biceps.

Bolin claps and bows his head at the majestic Korra. "Now what do we do when Asami wakes up?"

Korra takes over Bolin, Asami's head now on Korra's lap. As if knowing it was Korra, Asami burrows herself into Korra's stomach causing Korra's stomach to flutter.

"She won't wake up till she gets home so she'll probably think it was all just a dream."

"You think so?" Bolin said sitting across from Korra.

"I hope so or else we got a lot of explaining to do."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Korra continued to stroke Asami's hair. Bolin taking a quick picture of the two without Korra noticing.

Once they reached Asami's stop Bolin carried Asami down to the parking lot where Kuvira was already waiting for them.

"What happened?" Kuvira quickly got of her car, thinking something bad has happened, when she spots her little sister being carried by Bolin.

"Nothing she fell asleep" Korra said her face void of any emotion. Korra and the rest of The Red Lotus have been trained to lie and keep quite in case they get taken by the enemy. Too bad for her Kuvira being an assassin can tell when people are lying.

"Stop bullshitting me, Korra" Kuvira takes Asami from Bolin and places her inside the back of the car.

"I'm not."

"Korra I can see the fresh bruises on your knuckles and not to mention your clutching your side. Which can only mean you got in a fight." Kuvira's voice got lower and more threatening "So I'm asking you again what happened."

"Korra I'm scared" Bolin said hiding behind Korra. Kuvira rolled her eyes at Bolin.

"Fine. There were three guys who wanted to take of advantage of Asami and we stopped them."

"Korra stopped them all by herself" Bolin clarifies.

"Did Asami get hurt?"

"No I knocked her out and Bolin made sure she didn't wake up to see what I did."

"Did you kill them?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing" Kuvira said getting back in her car. "Oh and thanks for protecting my sister but it was still your fault she got attacked."

"What how is it my fault." Korra said in disbelief. She just saved Asami twice!

"She would have been home by now if you hadn't invited her to hang out with you. That's why she volunteers in the morning so she'd be home before night time. That's when the creepers come out."

"That's when we come out" Bolin said not getting it.

"Exactly" Kuvira said starting up the car. "Next time don't keep her up late."

"It's six! Who goes home at six when it's Saturday?" Korra said. Kuvira rolls her windows not bothering to answer Korra.

"W-wait, wait that means…" but Kuvira has already driven off. "Are we creepers, Korra?"

"No Kuvira is a creeper. Let's go home."

When Korra was just about to relax, with a beer in hand, on the couch to watch to T.V. she felt her phone vibrate.

Asami: Thanks for a fun night.

Korra: No problem.

Asami: And I know what you did in the train.

Korra spits the beer out of her mouth and it splatters on the coffee table.

Asami: Next time save me a guy to beat up! But thanks anyways.

Korra blinks at her phone and stares at it. That's what Azula walks into when she finally returns from her mission.

"You want to hear what crazy shit I had to do?" Azula said heading straight to the fridge to get something to drink.

When Azula didn't get an answer Azula walks over to Korra. She looks over Korra's shoulder to see what was so interesting.

"Seriously Korra? Has no one ever sent you a kiss emoji?"

Korra shakes her head no. Korra almost forgets about Asami's date with Mako, almost.


	7. Hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait but just so you know I will finish this story.

"KORRA WAKE UP!"

"Uhhhh…" Korra groaned as she lazily got out of bed only to end up falling back on it. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember what happened last night.

"Korra I said wake the fuck up!" Azula punched Korra everywhere she could as Korra tried to dodge it.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up!" Korra said after Azula punched her on the side of her neck causing her to cough.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Oh shit! Am I back in the Red Lotus again?" Korra's eyes and smiles widen in excitement.

"No" Korra's smile fell.

"Then what's today?" Korra said yawning.

"It's Monday you idiot which means you have school" Azula slapped Korra on the back of her head. 

"Ow!" Korra groaned again and fell back onto the bed "But I don't want to go to school! And my head hurts! Why does it hurt!?" Korra wailed and massaged her temple.

"You don't remember do you?" Korra shook her head. "You and Bolin went to Tahno's birthday party at the pub. I don't even know why you went since you hate him. You got wasted, not like your usual drunk self but I mean like super super wasted. It was hilarious" Azula started laughing while Korra glared at her. "You were dancing like an idiot and then you started stripping and Bolin stopped you."

"And how come you didn't?"

Azula shrugged "I was enjoying the show. Then you got in a fight with Tahno, you beat him up and then you started humping some girl's leg but once you realized it wasn't Asami you pushed her off. Then you started yelling I don't want to hump her I want to hump Asami and then you tripped on your shoelaces and hit your head on one of the bar stool."

"Oh that's explains the bump on the side of my head and did Bolin heard what I said about Asami?" Korra said feeling the bump. Now she remembered why she got drunk because it was the night of Mako's and Asami's date. Something about the idea of them dating didn't feel right. Maybe it's because she kinda has a crush on Asami but she remembered getting friend zoned back in the mall. I guess I have to settle for friends.

"I don't think so he was too drunk. Opal had to carry him home. Now get up!" 

"Ugh!" Korra said flopping back down on her comfy bed.

"Stop grunting like a pregnant women and get up! Bolin and Mako will be here any minute!"

-

Korra was currently waiting by the train station for Mako and Bolin to show up. They apparently couldn't pick up Korra by her apartment due to Bolin's massive hungover from last night. Once Korra spotted the two brothers running up the stairs to catch the train Korra used her foot to stop the train door from closing.

"Phew we made it!" Bolin said wiping the sweat from his forehead as he hold on one of the poles.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Mako said glaring at his brother.

"Sorry Korra and I were just having some fun right Korra?"

"Yeah lighten up shark boy" Korra said ruffling Mako's spiky hair.

"Stop it and stop calling me that" Mako slapped Korra's hands away from his precious hair and fixed it.

"So how was your first date with Asami?" Korra asked. She was curious whether or not they would go on another one.

"It was great!" Mako beamed and Korra tried to keep her cool. "We went to this super elegant restaurant and ordered some lobsters. We didn't kiss yet because I wanted to be gentleman" Mako said fixing his collar.

"So you paid the bill right?" Korra said raising a brow while Mako stopped fixing his collar.

"Uhm no Asami paid it" Mako said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Bolin and Korra smiled at each other before breaking into a song "I ain't saying he a gold digger but he ain't messin with no broke, broke!"

"Shut up!" Mako said pushing both Korra and Bolin. However the two just continued singing. "Look I would have offered to pay but I didn't have the money."

"Then why don't you just take her to a place that you can afford?" Bolin said.

"The only places I could afford are shitty places. Asami wouldn't go on another date with me if I took her there."

"Yeah she would. Asami is not that kind of girl who cares about money and expensive stuff. Yeah she's rich and all but she also likes simple things. Like going to a museum or eating at food stands and there's this really cool museum near the shelter home that I think Asami would like to see and it's cheap" Korra said.

"How do you know that?" Mako said narrowing his eyes at Korra.

"We talk and text like all the time" Korra said shrugging like it's not a big deal but to Mako it was. He knew that Korra had a way with the ladies, he's seen it plenty of times.

"Korra do you like Asami?" Mako said straighten his posture.

"Oooh conflict" Bolin said as he looked at Korra and Mako. "I learned that word in our English class."

"No I don't we're just friends" Korra said not batting an eyelash as Mako stared her down.

"Ok good" Mako said finally letting his gaze off Korra.

"Did you meet Lin yet?" Bolin said trying to ease the tension a little bit more.

"No not yet. Apparently she's busy with the increasing activities between the gangs. Asami said that Lin thinks there's something big is about to go down but she's not sure what and who's involve."

"Damn it. If we were still part of the Red Lotus we could have help them" Korra said, she wanted some piece of the action by piece she means a huge one.

"Hey they're not sure if the Red Lotus is involve but if they were and they need help we'll be there to help them" Mako said laying a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah no matter what our family comes first" Bolin said laying his hand on Korra's vacant shoulder.

"Yeah you're right."

-

By the time they arrived in their calc 2 class Asami and Kuvira we're already waiting for them, they've already saved them seats. Once Asami spotted them walking in the room she instantly waved and smiled at them and pointed at the empty seats next her. Korra smiled at Asami's ability to have so much energy very early in the morning.

"Good morning guys" Asami said as she cheerfully smiled at the three gangster.

"Morning, Asami" Mako said as he immediately took the empty seat next to Asami before anyone else could. Iroh was already occupying the other seat next to Asami.

Mako kissed Asami on her cheek before placing his arm around Asami's chair while Iroh glared at them. Korra smirked when she didn't see a hint of blush on Asami.

"Your jelly" Kuvira whispered into Korra's ear. They were currently sitting in the row behind Asami.

"What the fuck?" Korra said moving away from Kuvira. "Who in the world says that?"

"Yeah your right that was lame but you are jealousy."

"No I'm not and how many times do I have to tell people that me and Asami are just friends."

"Asami and I" Bolin corrected "You should really pay attention in English class, Korra."

"Uhuh" Korra said looking at Bolin's paper where Setember 4 was written.

"Well then stop staring at them and don't worry Asami seems to talk about you more than anyone or anything else" this caused Korra to snap her head at Kuvira. Kuvira smirked before pushing Korra's jaw so that she was now looking at the PowerPoint the professor currently has on.

As the class went on Korra couldn't help but take quick glances of Asami, well maybe because she was directly right in front of her. Korra could see that both Mako and Iroh were trying to get Asami's attention by 'accidentally' touching her. They would brush Asami's hand or leg. Korra noticed that Asami seemed agitated by this, probably because she actually wanted to learn and the two were distracting her. Kuvira seemed to notice this too. Kuvira and Korra made eye contact before smacking the two boys on their head causing them to stop disturbing Asami.

Asami quickly turned around and whispered a thank you to Korra.

"You know I helped too and she didn't say thank you to me" Kuvira whispered again in Korra's ear. Korra only shook her head in response.

"De nada!" Bolin said.

-

After class was over Asami quickly said goodbye as she rushed to her physics class because she only had fifteen minutes in between classes. Mako pouted because he didn't get to kiss Asami goodbye on the cheek. Korra, Mako and Bolin had accounting in an hour so they decided to stick together until class started. Once accounting class was over they had three hours left before their next class started. Oh how Korra hated how Azula scheduled their classes. If it were up to her she would rather just have them one after the other.

Korra was 30 minutes early to theater club because she had nothing to do so might as well arrive early. Bolin was out meeting Opal, Mako was out buying Asami flowers or something, Kuvira was with Baatar Jr. and Asami was with Zhu Li. Korra sat on one of the fold out chairs as she waited for the others to come. After several minutes of just staring at a wall Korra started to text Asami.

Korra: What are you doing?

Asami: Just hanging around.

Korra heard a faint giggle or maybe it was just her imagination because she was the only one in the room.

Korra: I'm bored.

Asami: Why don't you play with the sword and shield.

Korra arched her brow at the text. Then she looked around the room but found nobody.

Korra: How did you know there was a sword and shield right next to me?

Asami: You're in the practice room right now so there should be props all around you including a sword and shield.

Korra: But how did you know that? I didn't tell you.

Asami: I'm your angel remember. Which means I know where you are at any given point of time. ;)

Korra shook her head and chuckled. She's still getting used to Asami's emoji. She doesn't really use emoji except for the monkey and the poop.

Korra: You're so weird. I don't even know why I hang out with you.

Asami: Hey I' am the coolest person you'll ever meet, princess.

 _Maybe the hottest_ Korra leaned back on her chair and adjusted her bra through her shirt.

Asami: I told you to let me buy you a new bra.

"What the fuck!" Korra quickly jumped out of her chair and walked around the room. She knew Asami was probably spying on her but she didn't find Asami or anyone.

Korra: Where are you?

Asami: Up in the sky were I'm flying with my fellow Angels.

 _What the fuck?_ Korra heard another faint giggle. This was getting weird and Korra had to admit that she was a little spooked.

"Korra look up."

Korra tilted her head and there was Asami laughing, wearing her Angel costume with a harness attached at the back.

"Haha very funny Asami" Korra said crossing her arms as she tried to look angry. However the sight of Asami in her beautiful angel costume was making it difficult. For some reason Asami's angel costume was revealing way too much skin. Her midriff was exposed and she was wearing a white skirt that ended mid-thigh.

"You should have seen your face. You thought you were going crazy."

"Shut up. If it were you, you'd be reacting the same way maybe even worse. What are you doing up there anyway?"

"Oh I'm…sorta stuck here" Asami's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Awww does my angel not know how to get back down to earth?" Korra coed and pouted.

"Hey it's not my fault. Zhu Li and I were testing the harness and it got stuck so now she's out there trying to find a way to get me down."

"How are you doing? You ok up there, you comfortable? And how long have you've been up there?" Korra said her neck was starting to get hurt from looking up at Asami but she was more concerned about Asami'.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking and about ten minutes, I'm actually getting hungry" and as if on cue Asami's stomach growled.

"I think I have half a sandwich in my bag" Korra took out a salami sandwich from her bag. "Ok I'm going to throw it to you" Asami nodded and got ready. Korra gently threw the sandwich and Asami squealed when she caught it.

"Thanks Korra."

"No problem. I don't want my angel getting hungry or else she might turn into a devil" Korra took a blanket and laid it down on the floor directly below Asami. Korra then laid down on it so that she didn't have to strain her neck when talking to Asami.

"Why? You don't like getting punished?" Asami winked as she took a bite of the sandwich.

"Oh my gosh we corrupted your mind. What happened to the innocent Asami I know?"

"She's somewhere" Asami replied and took another bite but a pickle slipped out of the sandwich and landed on Korra's neck.

Korra winced slightly at the impact of the pickle.

"Sorry" Asami apologized with her mouth full causing some of the food in her mouth to fall on Korra's face. "Ooops" Asami giggled.

"I'm pretty sure you're doing this on purpose" Korra said wiping her face and then taking the pickle and eating it.

"I'm not but… let see if my aiming is good" Asami said taking a pickle out and squinting her eye before dropping it on Korra.

"Aahh" Korra yelped as the pickle hits her right eye causing Asami to giggle again. "You're aiming suck. Try again though and this time I'll try to catch it."

Asami squinted her eye and stuck her tongue out as she aimed for Korra's mouth and Korra thought it was cute.

"Here it goes" Asami dropped the pickle and it landed right into Korra's mouth without her even needing to catch it. "Yes" Asami screamed in victory while Korra just smiled at the angel.

After Asami finished her sandwich Korra tossed Asami a bottle of water and chips she got from the vending machine.

"Hey Korra can I try something?"

"Sure" Korra already knew what Asami was thinking and opened her mouth.

Asami slowly tilted the bottle as a slow stream of water flowed down and onto Korra's mouth. Asami continued to feed Korra by dropping food in her mouth. Sometimes it wouldn't land perfectly in Korra's mouth but some other part of her but Korra was ok with it because Asami would instantly laugh. And Asami's laughter would cause Korra's body to tingle in the best way possible.

"You know only weird people would do this kind of stuff" Korra said as she wiped the water off her neck.

"I guess we're weird. Unless you don't like that?"

"No I like it. It's fun being weird with you" Korra said smiling up at her angel who also smiled back at her.

The two stayed that way talking with each other until the rest of the theater people started coming in.

"Hey Korra why are you on the floor and wet?" Bolin questioned it was the first thing everybody noticed when they walked in the room.

Korra just shrugged and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What are you staring at…oh my gosh Asami you look hot!" Mako said when he spotted Asami hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah you should definitely wear those kind of clothes more often" Iroh said and Mako nodded in agreement. The two were drooling at the sight of Asami.

"I'm stuck" Asami said as Iroh and Mako continued to stare.

Korra clenched her fist, they didn't even ask Asami if she was ok or not.

"Hey Asami how'd you get up there and you ok?" Bolin said, Korra could always count on Bolin.

"I'm good. I'm actually quite comfortable."

"I got it!" Zhu Li panted as she was holding some sort of wrench thing with Varrick right behind her. "Don't worry Asami I'll get you down as soon as possible." Zhu Li and Varrick made thier way to the cable and used the tool to get the cable unstuck.

"Hey what is everybody looking at?" Kuvira said as she walked through the door.

"There's an angel stuck in the ceiling. I think she broke her wings" Korra joked while Asami stuck her tongue out.

"What are you…Asami!?" Kuvira yelled. Her protective instincts kicking in "don't worry I'll get you down there!"

"Kuvira I'm fine. Zhu Li is already trying to get me down."

"Are you sure?" Asami nodded as a response. "You better hurry up Zhu Li or you'll need another pair of glasses" Kuvira threatened as she cracked her knuckles. Zhu Li gulped and her work speed increased tenfold. 

Bolin and Korra shrugged while Mako and Iroh tried to get a better view of Asami and her skirt. Both Korra and Kuvira noticed and they instantly grabbed each boy before they could sneak a peek. Asami didn't see because she was looking at Zhu Li.

Kuvira pulled Iroh and Mako closed together and whispered venomously to their ears "do that again and I'll make sure you two will regret it." Both Mako and Iroh nodded in fear. Korra smirked this was Kuvira's assassin side and it was scary that it made Bolin cover his eyes in fear that he'd accidentally look at Asami.

"Ok I got it" Zhu Li said and pressed a button. Asami slowly descended down to the ground until the cable snapped and suddenly she was falling fast.

"ASAMI!" Everyone yelled and went after to catch Asami. Asami closed her eyes as she braced for the impact but nothing came.

"Did you get her?" Mako said looking at his empty arms.

"No" Bolin said shaking his head.

"Fuck" Iroh said his arms were empty too. "Kuvira?"

Kuvira shook her head slowly her empty hands shaking.

"I got her" Korra said panting. They all looked at Korra and saw her holding the cable with her good arm, her bicep bulging. Asami stared in awe along with the others at Korra, she didn't know Korra was that strong and fast.

At the sound of the cable snapping Korra quickly dashed to grab the cable because she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch Asami with one arm.

"A little help?" Korra said grunting in pain. Kuvira and Bolin quickly helped Korra hold the cables and set Asami down.

Once Asami's feet was on the ground Mako and Iroh quickly rushed to her side. Iroh took the liberty to rid Asami of her harness while Mako cupped Asami's face to inspect her for any injuries.

"Asami are you ok?" Mako said his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Mako" Asami said smiling at him. Iroh and Mako continued to inspect Asami while Korra watched on the side line.

"Hey Korra you did great. I know Zaheer said you don't think things through but you actually did and in a short amount of time" Bolin said patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks Bo."

"Oh and just so you know" Bolin leaned into Korra's ear and whispered "my votes on you."

"What?" Korra snapped her gaze to Bolin to ask him what he meant but Bolin was already skipping to a trembling Zhu Li to comfort her.

"Thanks Korra. That was a really smart move, if it wasn't for you Asami would be in the hospital by now. You've completely earned my trust" Kuvira said before walking to Asami.

Everybody went over to Asami to see if she was ok except for Korra. She felt that Asami needed some breathing room especially with Zhu Li who was still apologizing for the umpteenth time. Asami tried to get to Korra to thank her but people just kept on coming and talking to her.

After the commotion was all over Varrick spoke "I think it's best to say that practice is cancelled for today."

"No we should continue it" Asami said.

"Are you sure?" Everybody said in unison making Asami laugh.

"Yes."

"Alright then everybody get in a circle!" Varrick ordered and clapped his hand.

Asami made her way over to Korra and sat next to her. "Hey you ok?" Korra said as Asami sat next to her.

"Yes. Thank you" Asami said as she leaned over and gave Korra a peck on the cheek. Korra blushed and to Korra's suprise so did Asami.

"Hey Asami mind if I sit next to you?" Mako said.

"No go ahead."

"Cool."

"Ok everybody listen up" Varrick clapped his hand to get everybody's attention. "We'll start at the beginning. Asami go ahead the floor is yours."

Asami cleared her throat as she begins to read her lines "Once upon a time there was once a young princess who has everything one could ask for. The princess has a loving family, wealth, beauty and everyone adored her. However one night while the princess was asleep a group of men invaded the palace and took what was most important to her."

Asami's voice seemed to waver when she read those lines and Korra noticed it. Korra used her knuckles to brush Asami's hand to comfort her. Asami felt Korra's touch and she immediately took Korra's hand in her own and felt the pain in her chest ease. The rest of the cast was too busy reading through the script to notice the little exchange.

"The young princess awoke from her slumber when she heard a loud scream coming outside her room. The princess rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way over the door. The princess was afraid of what was hiding behind those closed doors as the screaming continued. The princess hand was trembling as she reached for the doorknob."

Korra closed her eyes as she remembers Jinora. Asami seemed to detect an uneasiness from Korra so she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Korra's hand. Korra looked at Asami who was smiling Asami's eyes spoke to Korra and it told her that we'd get through this together. Korra returned the touch and also rubbed her thumb over the back of Asami's hand.

Bolin nudged Kuvira when he noticed that Kuvira was shaking a little. Bolin gave Kuvira a look of concern and took her hand into his. Kuvira smiled and squeezed Bolin's hand. 

"The princess felt the cold metal against her palm, she debated on whether to open it or not. But before she could make a decision the door was suddenly yanked opened. The princess screamed in fear as a large man towered over her. The princess tried to run but the man had grabbed her hand and yanked her outside the hallway. The man grabbed his club and got ready to swing. The princess turned her head to the side and her eyes landed on the shattered family picture frame that laid across because she knew that this would be the last time she would see them. The princess closed her eyes as tears fell as she remembers the happy memories of her family at least she would die with happy."

Asami's grip on Korra's hand tightened while Korra's breathing became uneven.

"But then she felt soft caring hands around her and heard the sound of a sword piercing a man's body. The princess slowly opened her eyes to see her mother carrying her and her father right behind them. The princess cried happily as she hugged her mother. However her happiness was short lived when her mother forced her into a small hole. The princess held on tight to her mother, she didn't want to let her go because the princess knew that if she let go that she would never hug her mother again. The princess mother was strong and finally got the princess to let go. The princess got one last kiss and I love you from both her parents before she was covered in darkness. The princess tried to suppress her cries so she could hear what was going on outside her little hiding place. Not a second after the princess had stopped crying she heard the telltale sound of…"

"Ow!"

"Korra you ruined it!" Varrick yelled as he smacked the folded up script on the floor. Everybody groaned they were so engrossed on the story. Kuvira quickly pulled her hand away from Bolin.

"You ok?" Bolin asked and Kuvira nodded before making her way to Asami.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami asked as she looked at Korra worriedly.

Korra slipped her hand away from Asami and turned it over. Asami gasped as she saw the burn marks on Korra's palm.

"Korra why didn't you tell me you were hurt! I was squeezing your hand!" Asami said as she took a wet towel and used it to dabbed Korra's wound. When Korra held onto the cable to stop Asami from falling it apparently left burn marks on her palm.

"Wait why were you squeezing Asami's hand?" Mako questioned while Korra looked anywhere except at Mako.

"Not now Mako" Kuvira said.

"Hey why don't we get some more water for them" Bolin said as he led Mako away from Asami and Korra.

"You know what? Practice is cancelled everybody go home!" Varrick said and marched out of the room.

"Korra what was that back there? You were…"

"Look Asami I don't really like talking about it. I'll tell when I'm ready" Korra said looking at the ground. 

"Ok. I have a hard time talking about that night my mom was taken away from me too" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek again.

"Thanks for holding my hand it helped me relaxed" Korra said as she stared into Asami's eyes.

"I got the water" Mako said placing the bottle in between Korra and Asami's face.

"Thanks Mako" Asami smiled at Mako and took the bottle while Kuvira rolled her eyes.

They all sat silently as Asami patched up Korra's injured hand. Mako kept his eyes on Asami and Korra who was silently communicating with their eyes. While Bolin and Kuvira talked about the upcoming Spanish test. Kuvira was doing everything she could to keep Bolin from talking about why she was shaking. Bolin understood and just told Kuvira how he was still having trouble with speaking and writing in Spanish.

"There all done" Asami said giving Korra her hand back but not before giving her palm a kiss.

"Thanks Asami I really appreciate it" Korra blushed as she massaged her hand. While Mako furrowed his brow at the sight.

"Hey Asami I'm throwing a party this Friday night you want to come?" Iroh said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sure, Iroh can my friends come too?" Asami said gesturing at the krew.

"Yeah of course they can come. So would you like to be my date, Asami?" Iroh said handing Asami a red rose.

Asami hesitantly took the rose "Actually Iroh I'm sort of dating Mako right now" Asami said apologetically.

"Oh yeah. Its fine I'll just go with someone else. Uhm Korra would you like to…"

"No thanks dude. I fly solo."

"Yup that's how we roll!" Bolin said fist bumping Korra.

"Right. Well then I'll see guys this Friday night" Iroh said as he walked away with his shoulders slumped.

"So what would you be wearing to the party Asami?" Mako said as he placed his arm around Asami's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "So we can match." Korra hid her grimace but Bolin and Kuvira noticed.

"Actually you have to meet my mom first before we can go on another date. It's just her rule and as long as I live under her roof I have to follow it."

"Yeah sure I'll meet your mom" Mako said tightening his hug on Asami. Kuvira smirked grew, she always enjoyed watching Lin interrogate Asami's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter's Title: Lin Meets Asami's Date. 
> 
> All reviews and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Updates will take longer I'm sorry.


	8. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Rated M for language and suggestive theme. Sorry for the super long wait.

WARNING! Rated M for language and suggestive theme. Sorry for the super long wait.

"Dude would you quit playing with your hair" Korra said to Mako, she was getting annoyed at how Mako kept spraying hair spray on his hair. There were probably five different hair products that was in his hair.

"I'm not playing with it, I'm styling it. I have to make sure my hair is at its perfect spike, I have to impress Asami's mom" Mako said looking through a car window.

They were currently walking to Asami's house to meet Lin before going to Iroh's party.

"Yeah bro can you stop it. It's making my nose itchy" Bolin scrunched up his nose.

"You're just mad because Opal can't come to the party" Mako said finally putting away the hair spray.

"It just sucks you know we barely see each other anymore. Ever since she got promoted we barely get to spend time together. She's always out doing 'stuff'" Bolin said pouting. He used finger quotes when he said stuff because Opal can't tell him because he was no longer part of the Red Lotus.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll make sure you have tons of fun during the party" Korra said placing an arm around Bolin to ruffle his hair with the other. Bolin laughed his mood already brightening up. Although Korra was a tad bit jealous that Opal got promoted before her.

"Yeah, we'll drink dance and do whatever college kids do at parties" Mako said.

"Aren't you going to be with Asami all the time?"

"Come on bro you know I'll always make time for you."

"Awe thanks Mako you're the best brother ever and you too Korra" Bolin said tearing up.

"Dude stop crying" both Mako and Korra said as they patted Bolin comfortingly on his back.

"I'm sorry it's just I feel so loved" Bolin said fanning his face as he tries to hold in his tears.

"We always love you Bolin" Korra said and gestured for Mako to join in as she hugs Bolin.

"I love you too guys" Bolin squeezed both Korra and Mako.

They were just getting comfortable in the hug when they heard snickering. The trio froze in their hug and then they broke their hug to see a bunch of kids laughing at them.

"Shut up before we beat you guys up!" Korra said raising a fist causing the kids to scurry away.

"Yo we have to stop acting all lovey dovey" Mako said popping his collar.

"Yeah we're cool" Korra said putting on shades.

"That's not fooling anyone" a little girl said pointing at her shades.

"Shut up we're cool" Korra said shooing the kid away. "Stupid kid."

The three gangsters continued their way over to Asami's house only stopping at a flower store because Mako thought it would be a nice gesture to buy Lin and Asami flowers. Once they reached Asami's place the three of them took a moment to take in the huge mansion in front of them.

"Sato Estate" Bolin said as he read the plaque that was on the wall next to the door. "Wow this is bigger than our whole apartment building, Mako."

"I bet you a maid got lost in there, then starved to death and her body was never found" Korra said.

"That's scary. Mako can you hold my hand when we get in there I don't want to die."

"No, hold Korra's hand" Mako said pushing Korra into Bolin.

"Don't worry Bo we can get lost together."

"Ok!" Bolin said grasping Korra's hand causing Korra to chuckle. "Ring the bell Mako we're ready!"

Before Mako can ring the bell they heard a loud bang followed by a grunt. They got curious and went to where the noise came from. Their jaws fell to the floor when they saw Chief Beifong has a man twice as big as her pinned on the hood of her police car.

"Now you're going to stay in the car while I go inside and meet my kid's date. Do anything stupid and I will cut your dick off and cut it into tiny little pieces. Then I'll use a blow torch to cook it with some salt and pepper and maybe I'll add some thyme because well all know how disgusting it is. That's what all of your victims said to me. Then I'll feed it to you so you'll see how it feels like to force someone to shove something in them without their permission. Got it?" Lin punctuated her question by digging her elbow deeper into the guy's neck. Just the way Lin spoke sent shivers down the gangsters' spine. Lin's tone was cold and full of venom that could kill a person.

The guy nodded in pain. "Good" Lin said as she escorts the man back into the back of the car and cuffing both his hands on the car door. "Oh before I forget they all said to give you this" Lin punched the guy in his face then his privates. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this but this was the type of crime she hated the most.

"Damnnnn" Bolin whispered he's never seen a girl manhandle someone twice as big as them.

"Still not scared Mako?" Korra looks at the man in question.

"No" Mako said without a hint of fear in his voice but in the inside he was freaking out. He still couldn't get pass that day when Azula caught them eating her expensive chocolates when they were seven years old. Azula gave them a beating and scolding of a lifetime but he had the worst of it because he was the mastermind. Korra had warned him but he didn't listen. He didn't know how scary Azula could be but Korra knew because she's been living with her most of her life.

The scene he just witnessed reminds him of that dreadful day. Mako wiped the bead of sweat from his head before speaking "She's not that scary."

"Uhuh" both Bolin and Korra looked at each other knowing full well that he's lying.

"But just in case good luck" Korra said patting Mako on the back, hard causing him to cough.

"Let's just get this over with it so I can start dating Asami" Mako said fixing his hair one more time.

They went to the door and just waited for Lin to come instead of ringing the bell.

Lin was walking up the stairs when she spotted three strangers by her doorway all smiling at her.

"Who are you people?"

"We're Asami's friends!" Bolin said placing his hand out. Lin takes it and shakes Bolin's hand. "I'm Bolin."

"Chief Beifong but you can call me Lin."

"I'm Mako" Mako shakes Lin's hand too and hands her the flower he's holding. Lin looks at the flower then eyes Mako up and down. Mako gulps at the intense stare he's getting. The bead of sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead turned into many raindrops as Lin continues to asses him. As the seconds tick by Mako felt that his soul was slowly leaving him as Lin looks at the flower then his face. Korra was used to that gaze because she's been in the receiving it most of her life from Azula.

"I hate flowers" Lin finally says.

"Me too!" Mako said as he tosses the flowers away.

"And you?" Lin finally looks away from Mako and he releases a sigh of relief.

"I'm Korra" Korra also shakes Lin's hand.

"Get inside. I'll just clean up for a bit before I talk to you guys and make yourselves at home" Lin opens the door to her house and leads them into the living room before going to her room.

Once Lin was gone Korra and Bolin started laughing "Oh shit Mako you looked like you were about to shit yourself" Korra said.

"Shut up! Look at this!" Mako held up the hand that he used to shake Lin's hand. It was red and throbbing from the strong squeeze Lin gave him.

"Dude what happened?" Bolin stopped laughing and looked at his brother with concern.

"Lin happened and did you see how she was staring at me it looks like she wanted to feed me that criminal's dick!"

"I thought you would like that?" Korra said causing Bolin to laugh again.

"Haha very funny make fun of the sexually confused guy and plus I like Asami now. So no man parts would enter this mouth only lady parts!"

"What?" that was not Korra's or Bolin's voice. Mako shuts his eyes hoping that it's not who he thinks it is. However by the way Korra and Bolin are trying to hold in their laughter it probably was.

"I didn't mean it that way" Mako quickly said as he turns around to face a scowling Lin who has her hands balled into fists. Lin actually never heard the whole conversation, just the part where Mako wants to put lady parts in his mouth.

"Just go into that hallway then enter the fourth room to you right. I'll be there in a minute."

They all nodded and did as what they were told.

"Oh man you are dead Mako!" Korra said she couldn't help it, it was just too funny making fun of Mako.

"Yeah, you just admitted that you wanted to have sex with her daughter."

"Shut up" Mako said. That was last thing he wanted Lin to hear. He didn't want Lin to think that he was after Asami for sex or money.

"At least you didn't say the 'v' word" Korra said still laughing.

"Or the 'p' word" Bolin added.

"Shut up!" Mako said shoving Bolin on his shoulder. As a result he bumps into one of the large vases that was next to him. The vase was slightly smaller than Bolin but weighs a few hundred pounds.

Bolin quickly grabs it but the weight of the large vase brought him down to the floor. Good thing he landed on his back with his arms and legs wrapped around the vase.

"Bolin!" Korra yelps as he watches Bolin rocks from side to side as he continues to hold onto the vase.

"Help this vase is crushing me" Bolin whimpered as the vase pressed on his pancreas.

Mako and Korra quickly lifts the vase off of Bolin and places it back to its rightful place.

"Bo are you alright?" Mako asks his brother but before he can answer they hear a loud crack and then shards of glass hitting the floor.

The trio slowly turns around to see the vase has shattered into many pieces.

"Are you kidding me?" Mako scrunches up the hair that he's been styling for the past hour as he stares at what used to be a vase in disbelief. That thing probably cost more than everything they own combined.

"I'm not cleaning that up" Korra pointed at the broken voice.

"Quick lets hide the pieces!" Bolin suggested.

"Hide it where?" Mako said as he scrunched up his hair more perfectly ruining it. They were in a long narrow hallway and all the other doors were locked.

"Inside the other vases?" Korra said shrugging.

"Good idea, Korra" Mako said as they quickly took the broken pieces and placed them in the empty vases that was around them.

"You know Korra I say college is doing well to you, your becoming smarter and smarter" Bolin said.

"I was always smart" Korra said taking offense. A couple of minutes and a few cuts later they had almost all of the broken pieces hidden in the vases except for one.

"Oh crap all the vases are full!" Korra said holding the last piece which was the size of her palm.

They all begin to panic again as the sound of footstep came closer and closer.

"What do I do?" Korra said holding the piece right into Mako's face.

"I don't know?" Mako pushed Korra's hand away.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Kuvira!" Bolin was so glad that it was Kuvira and not Lin.

"What's in your hand Korra?" Kuvira looks at the piece of some sort of glass in Korra's hand.

"It's a…present for you" Korra said handing it to Kuvira. Kuvira accepts it and examines the strange piece of object in her hand.

"I saw it through a store window and thought wow it's so artistic maybe Kuvira would like it" Bolin said hoping to save their asses.

"Yeah I mean I bought Lin and Asami flowers and we didn't want to seem like we forgot about you so we got you that" Mako added to the lie.

"Thanks, I guess" Kuvira said placing the object in her pocket "Get in the room Lin wants to talk to you guys in there" Kuvira opens the door and lets them in.

"How about you and where's Asami?" Korra questions.

"I have a special seat for this kind of stuff and Asami is still getting ready for the party but she'll be done soon. Good luck" Kuvira says with a smirk before closing the door.

"Doesn't this looks too much like a real interrogation room?" Mako said looking around the room.

It actually was, the walls were painted a greyish color, there were no windows, and there was a desk in the middle with a lamp that was the only source of light and four chairs. There was also a painting on one of the long walls which was probably where Kuvira was watching them.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it" Bolin said cowering closer to Korra.

"No wonder Asami's dates made a run for it, her mom is crazy" Korra said sitting on one of the chairs.

"Shhh! don't say that she might hear you" Bolin placed a hand on Korra's mouth while he sat down on her right side while Mako on Korra's left. Korra then licked Bolin's hand forcing him to take it off and wipe it on the desk.

"I don't think I could to this anymore" Mako confessed, he was feeling constricted in his clothes and he was perspiring a lot. This was getting too much for him. All he wanted to do was go on dates with Asami not get threatened or get beaten up by an overprotective crazy mother.

"Don't you dare chicken out Mako" Korra said turning Mako's chair to face her and grabbing his shirt collar. "Asami will be devastated if you ran away too like those other punks. It's going to break her heart, she's going to feel like she's not worth it because no one will stay. So don't you dare back the fuck out, Mako" Korra said with fire in her eyes.

"Fine I won't" Mako was surprised at how passionate Korra was with him and Asami's relationship.

Korra was giving Mako a pep talk while Mako dries himself before Lin walks in and sits directly on the chair opposite to them.

"I'm sorry for making you wait but I needed to make a call" Lin said fixing the lamp so that the light was on all three of her interrogatee. The three of them shielded their eyes from the light.

"It's ok ma'am" Mako said taking a glance at Korra who nodded. However Mako noticed a Taser attached to Lin's hips that wasn't there before. Mako gulped as he imagines Lin shocking him with the Taser. Probably to test him to see how much pain he'll be able to endure for her precious daughter.

Lin leans back on her chair and crosses her arms as she spoke "Well then let's start with me saying that this is just me trying to protect my daughters form people who are going to hurt thm. They've been through so much and I only want what's best for them and this how I'm assuring it."

"We understand" Mako said again. Korra was proud that Mako was not making a run for it.

"So what are your intentions with my daughters?"

"We just want to be their friends. Asami and Kuvira are awesome people and they're fun to be around with. We don't care if they have a lot of money or not. We would still hang out with them even if they're poor." You can always count on Bolin to say the most sincere answer when the situation calls for it.

"Good. I'd like to know that you guys aren't just here for my daughters' wealth. But do anything to hurt them in any way and I promise you the consequences will be harsh" Lin looked directly at Mako while Mako averted his gaze away from Lin.

"Nope we're here for their company" Korra added while Lin raised an eyebrow. Bolin and Mako took a deep breath and nudged Korra to change her answer "Not Asami's company, Future Industries. By company we mean uh…companionship?"

"Okay then next question" they all let out a breath. "What do you guys do outside of school?"

Bolin was about to answer the question but Korra beat her to it "We work part time in my aunt's garage." Bolin cocks an eyebrow at Korra but she just squeezes his thigh, Bolin gets the gesture which is keep your mouth shut.

"Alright then, I would like some one on one time with the person Asami's dating. So which one of you is it?"

Korra tilts her head at Mako, Bolin points at Mako and Mako points at Korra.

"What?" Korra did a double take and saw that indeed Mako was pointing at her. Mako had an apologetic look on his face. He didn't want to be alone in a room with Lin where no one would hear his screams so he took the easy way out. Mako is just hoping that Asami would understand and forgive him.

"Mako, Bolin you two can leave" to Lin's perspective it looks like Bolin was pointing at Korra and that Korra was nodding her head stating that she was Asami's date.

"Good luck Korra" Mako said before rushing out the door with Bolin following him shrugging at Korra. While Korra whispers under her breath how Mako is such chicken but also felt a sense of relief that Mako has probably lost his chance with Asami.

On the other side of the room Kuvira's jaw hung open and her eyes were wide in shock "this just got interesting" Kuvira said to herself. This was by far the best interrogation she's seen and she's seen a lot.

"Wow I thought that Mako kid was Asami's date I guess I have to polish my detective skills. So Korra you're dating my daughter?"

"Yes I' am" Korra said confidently.

Korra was going to play along for Mako's sake. Korra knew that if she told the truth Mako would end up scarred for life for lying to Lin. Also Korra was doing it for Asami. She wanted to prove to Asami that there is someone out there who would endure the wrath of Lin to be with her. Even though they aren't technically together because Asami's dating Mako or was dating Mako _but that's not the point_ Korra thought. She and Asami were friends and friends do this kind of stuff to each other _right?_ Things were getting too complicated.

"So first thing is first are you clean?"

"What?" Korra was blinded sided by the question.

"I don't like to repeat myself but are you clean?"

"Yes" Korra nods her head frantically, of course she's clean. Yeah she's slept with plenty of people but she made sure that they were all also clean.

"And I don't want to offend you or anything but what's in-between your legs?"

 _Is this girl serious?_ Korra couldn't believe the questions that was being asked "There is a regular vagina in between my legs and if you want proof you can go ask Mako because I'm not doing a show and tell."

Kuvira was hysterically laughing on the other side. The look on Korra's face was priceless.

"There's no need for that. Please keep it in your pants and I do know a couple of people who are intersex. I just don't want to get surprise when I hear that my 19 year old daughter is pregnant. And now my final question."

Lin stood up from her seat and leaned over the table staring directly into Korra's eyes as she gives Korra her scariest expression reserve for the criminals she puts away. "Are you just with Asami because you see her as some sort of prize or toy that you can brag to your friends or are you just going to, as you kids put it, hump and dump? Because if you are I promise you that your body won't be found because no one will recognize it. I have resources that can make that happen."

"No!" Korra also stood up and leaned across the table so that their noses were barely touching.

"I care about Asami and I'm actually with her because she makes me feels things that I don't normally feel and I like it. I can't promise you that I won't hurt her because that's what happens in a relationship but we'll get through it. But this I can promise you, I will do everything in my power to make Asami happy and I will never hurt her intentionally. I like your daughter and I don't care if you don't approve of me dating her because I will be with her no matter what you say! " Korra was breathless, her cheeks pink and her chest heaving as she finished pouring out what she truly feels for Asami.

Kuvira was impressed Korra was a good actress but there was a part of her that was telling her that Korra wasn't acting. Kuvira needed to observe how Korra and Asami interacts with one another to figure out Korra's true feelings for her sister.

Lin stood up straight and crossed her arms as she studies the girl before. Korra kept her eyes on Lin, she wasn't going to back out now. Suddenly Lin uncrossed her arms and one of her hand was moving in the direction of her Taser. Korra's gaze didn't falter but her heart rate did speed up she was hoping getting tased didn't hurt that much.

"Good. Then I guess we're done here" Lin said pressing a button under the desk turning on the hidden lights that was in the room.

Korra let out a sigh of relief. "Wait so can I date your daughter?" Korra said not sure where she stands. She just basically yelled at Lin and probably spat on Lin's face.

"It doesn't matter what I say right?" Lin walks over the door and opens it for Korra.

"No it doesn't" Korra smirks knowing that Lin does approves of her even if she didn't say it out loud.

"Then were done here" Lin places a hand on Korra's shoulder and actually smiles at Korra genuinely. Korra smiles to herself, she doesn't know why but Lin's approval meant a lot more to her than she would like to admit.

Kuvira walks out of the room next to them and congratulates Korra for being the first person to survive one of Lin's interrogation.

"Good job, you deserve a medal" Kuvira said to Korra who just smiled in response. "But I think Lin went easy on you because you're a girl."

"What?" Lin did not go easy on her.

"You can't get Asami pregnant. As much as my mom trust Asami to use protection she doesn't trust the guy. And since you're a girl then she doesn't have to worry too much. Lin watches a lot of Teen Mom and 16 and Pregnant."

"Wow. I would have never guessed that."

Once they reached the living room Bolin quickly pounced onto Korra.

"Oh my gosh Korra your alive!" Bolin said hugging Korra. Lin furrows his brow at Bolin.

"I mean hi Korra. How did it go?"

"It went well" Korra said looking at Mako. Korra could tell that Mako felt guilty for leaving and she gets it but Asami was worth it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to finish a paper for one of my engineering classes" Asami said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey babe you look gorgeous" Korra said holding her hand out to help Asami down the stairs. Lin kept eye on Korra's hands.

"What?" Asami takes Korra's hand but looks at her with confusion.

"I said you look gorgeous babe" Korra pecked Asami on the cheek. Asami blushed but still kept looking at Korra with confusion. Then Asami looks at Mako who was avoiding eye contact with her and she finally gets it, her mom got to him.

"You're so sweet babe and you look amazing as well" Asami said playing along. If her mom new the truth Mako would probably be buried alive in less than ten seconds.

"Have fun at the party and be home by eleven" Lin said looking at Korra who still had an arm around Asami's waist. Korra nodded and took out her phone to set an alarm for forty minutes before eleven.

"Bye mom" Asami kisses Lin goodbye while Kuvira pats Lin on the shoulder goodbye.

As soon as the door closes Mako made his way over to Asami to apologize.

"Hey Asami I'm so sorry" Mako said taking one of Asami's hands on his own.

"It's ok Mako I get it" Asami retracts back her hand and made her way to the car without sparing a second glance at Mako.

Korra could see that Asami wasn't taking it well. Asami really thought Mako was the one but no and now Korra, who only sees her as a friend, got dragged into her complicated love life.

"You know Asami" Korra said as she caught up with her "the way I see it is that you just got upgraded to a premium."

"What?"

"Well you went from dating Mako to dating me! That's a huge improvement."

"Korra…"

"Hey I know what it feels like to not feel worth it but you are and I'm going to make sure we have a great time on our date."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to Korra. I know you just got forced into it."

"I want to" Korra said smiling to Asami.

"You're really going on a date with me?" Asami was beginning to believe Korra.

"Yeah I find you interesting and you're beautiful Asami. So Asami will you be my date to Iroh's party?" Korra held her hand out for Asami to take.

"Yes I would love to" Asami smiled back at Korra before taking her hand. For some reason Korra's hand felt more right than Mako's.


	9. Stronger

The ride to Iroh's party was tense. Mako kept looking back at Asami through the rear-view mirror while he drove. Kuvira was riding shotgun while Asami, Korra and Bolin were at the back with Korra in the middle. Every time Asami or Mako would make eye contact Asami would flinch a little but then play it off.

So Korra placed a comforting hand on top of Asami's. Asami gladly took it and smiled back at Korra. Asami was thankful that Korra was there for her, trying to cheer her up. Korra then began to rub her thumb over the back of Asami's hand and Asami did the same to show Korra that she appreciates the gesture.

A minute later, what was a comforting handhold turned into a full blown thumb war with Bolin as the commentator.

"We have the lovely Asami vs. Korra who's a G in a heated thumb war! Who will win? Who knows? I don't even know! But I would like to find out!"

Mako heard the commotion from the backseat prompting him to look back. To his surprise Asami wasn't pretending to be happy anymore because she actually is. Asami was having so much fun playing with Korra that her lips were in a full blown smile and her eyes were glistening with happiness. Then Asami squealed in delight when she almost pins Korra's thumb down and the same could be said about Korra.

"It looks like Asami has the advantage but oh! Korra slips away. That's Korra for you, first she's in your bed rocking your world and then she's gone" Bolin snapped his fingers to show how fast Korra is "Korra is a slippery one but will Asami be the one to tame her."

Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra. "I'm done with that" Korra assured Asami.

"Yes you will be" Asami smirked and pinned Korra's thumb down again.

"1…2..Oh! So close Asami but like I said it will take a lot of skill to keep Korra from slipping away from you!"

Korra winked at Asami.

"Oh you have no idea what these fingers can do and don't get me even started with my mouth" Asami said licking her lips.

Both Bolin's and Korra's jaw hung open at Asami's words. Asami was hanging out with them too much that their dirty talk has rubbed off on to Asami. 

"1,2,3,4,5! Ha! I win!" Asami cheered.

"Wow weee! Asami definitely has the skills to lock my Korra down!"

Asami smirked at Korra while Korra just stared wide eyed at Asami. Korra couldn't help but think that there might be some truth to Bolin's words.

"Stop being a creep and look at the road or you're going to hit a car" Kuvira said turning Mako's head to face the road.

Mako grunted and took one last glance at the two happy women "this sucks!"

"It's your fault that you fucked up" Kuvira said watching her little sitter pull on Korra's wolf tail to distract her while Korra was poking Asami's sides where she was ticklish. They were at it again and this time the claws were out. The three passengers in the back were too engross to hear their conversation.

"What Am' I supposed to do? Your mom scares the shit out of me."

"You know that was all just an act right? And didn't you think about how Asami would feel when you just basically threw her at Korra?"

Mako gripped the steering wheel tighter. Yeah he didn't think about that. Asami must have felt horrible, having someone you think care about you leave you when things got tough. Maybe Korra wasn't the only one with the problem of not thinking things through. Azula was right for sending them to college to learn and experience more things about life. 

"Also Lin is actually nice when you get to know her."

Mako snorts at that and Kuvira punches him on the shoulder "Come on like you expect me to believe that."

"You're proof is at the back" Kuvira looked back to see Asami screaming in joy as she lays half on top of Korra, she almost had Korra.

"What?"

"If Lin was as cold-hearted as you think she is, Asami wouldn't be who she is. She'll probably be all emo, frowning all the time but she's not and that's because of Lin."

Mako takes a glance at Asami and knows that Kuvira is right. Lin was just being an overprotective mom but how can he know that. He never had a parent or a guardian that just wanted the best for him or his brother.

"But what about you?" Mako smirks and knew he got Kuvira on that one.

Kuvira slowly tilts her head at Mako and speaks in a low scary voice "What. About. Me?"

"Nothing" Mako quickly says and brings his eyes back on the road.

At the back Korra and Asami were still at it.

"I think Asami has this one folks. Asami's fingers are just too skilled. Now I'm wondering what other things those fingers can do!"

"Ow! Asami your nails!" Asami had Korra's thumb pinned down but the nail on Asami's finger was digging into Korra's skin.

"Oh my gosh Korra I'm so sorry!" Asami quickly removes her thumb off Korra'. Korra then takes the opportunity to pin Asami's thumb.

"1,2,3,4,5! I win!"

"And the victory goes to Korra! The thumb war queen!" Bolin said raising Korra's thumb in victory.

"That's not fair! You cheated" Asami said with a pout.

"Oh come on Asami don't be a sore loser but you do look cute when you pout" Korra said gently rubbing her thumb across the space under Asami's lips. Asami gasps at the touch and Korra quickly pulls her hand away.

"Sorry" Korra said keeping her hands on her lap.

"It's ok" _I liked it_. Asami thought but didn't voice out. Asami was smiling again but when her eyes caught Mako's her mood began to deflate.

Korra noticed and decided to cheer her up.

"Kuvira turn up the music" Korra said.

"Sure" both Kuvira and Bolin argued on which song to play. Kuvira wanted to play something heavy metal while Bolin wanted something you can dance to, like pop music.

Korra on the other hand turned her body so she was blocking Asami's view of Mako. Korra's body was practically in front of Asami. Korra then leaned closer to Asami's ear so no one would hear but them.

"You're amazing and some guy's decision will never change that. It's not your fault that Mako's a little… bit of a coward" Korra didn't want to disrespect Mako because she loves the guy but sometimes Mako could be a dick. "Everyone has those moment myself included so don't let Mako get you down."

"I know, I have those moments too."

"Also don't you think that maybe you could stand up to your mom for once when it comes to who you want to date? Maybe tell her to tone it down a little with the overprotective mama bear."

Asami thought about it and Korra has a point. Asami had always followed whatever her mom said about her dating life. Maybe it's time for Asami to speak up and think about what she wants.

"Your mom is scary" Korra said exaggerating 'scary'.

"I have to admit my mom could be a little scary sometimes."

"A little" Korra snorts.

"I like to think of it as a way my mom expresses her love for me and it shows that she cares about me and wants to protect from those people who can hurt me."

Korra’s thought drifted back to when Zaheer broke her arm. Was he trying to protect her because her impulsiveness could get her killed or did Zaheer do that to keep Lightning Bolt Zolt happy so he wouldn’t break their agreement? 

"But I have to admit it my mom sometimes takes it too far." Asami's voice brought Korra out of her thoughts. "It's still disappointing though, no one was willing to stay for me" Asami said sighing as she looks out the window.

"I'm here aren't I?" Asami's response was to duck her head to hide her blush.

"Are you always this smooth?"

"Yes like a baby's butt!" Asami had to laugh at that. "Also it's not Mako's fault that he doesn't understand girls hence why we never worked out."

"You and Mako were together?"

"Yeah I didn't tell you that?"

"No. I guess all our late night talks weren't enough. We still have a lot to learn about each other."

"Well then we just have to get to know each other more during our dates."

"Dates?" Asami quirked an eyebrow

"Yes dates because once you get a taste of this exquisite piece of chocolate you'll be wanting to come back for more. I'll have you falling for me in just one date."

"Or maybe you're going to be the one who won't be able to resist this fine and rare vanilla candy. You'll be the one who's going to fall for me" Asami ran her pointer finger across Korra's jaw, flirtatiously.

Korra shivered at the touch. _I think I already am_ but it was too early for that and she was still trying to figure out her feelings for Asami. Was it pure lust or something more?

"And if we're going to date" Korra leaned closer to the girl so that her lips would brush Asami's ear when she spoke. If Asami wanted to play the flirting game then she's going to play too. "You need to clip your long nails because you know…" Korra winked.

"Korra!" Asami pushed Korra on her chest and blushed shyly.

The car suddenly screeched to a stop. Both Korra and Asami jerked forward, hitting their head on the back of Kuvira's chair.

Suddenly Korra felt someone yanking on her shirt and then she came face to face with a furious Mako.

"What the fuck Mako?!"

"What are you doing to Asami?!" Mako yelled and tightened his hold on Korra. "Stop hurti…Ow!"

Kuvira smacked Mako on the back of his head. "Dumb ass! You scared the shit out of me!"

"What's going on?" Bolin shot his head up, he too had hit the seat in front of him.

"Korra didn't do anything" Asami said taking Mako's hand off Korra's shirt.

Mako balled his hands into a fist to keep his jealousy in check. He turned back to the road and continued driving.

Asami then pulled Korra back into the position they were before but a little closer this time. Their noses where centimeters apart and they could feel each other's breath. Korra's breath was fruity while Asami's was minty.

"Hey" Korra whispered.

"Hi" Asami whispered back.

The two kept eye contact except for that one second when their eyes flicked over to the other's lips. Their little moment was broken when the car hits a bump. Korra's nose brushed lightly against Asami's.

Asami blushed and looked away from Korra. Korra reveled in the fact that she just got Asami flustered. Korra went to brush her nose against Asami's cheek but was stopped when she heard a high pitched squeal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Bolin squealed startling everybody. Everybody's hand went to their heart to calm it down. "It's Britney Spears, Stronger!" Bolin was bouncing on his seat, fangirling.

Kuvira shook her head in her embarrassment. "Sorry, my bro just loves Britney Spears."

Korra smile got wider, this was the perfect song for Asami "Kuvira turn the volume all the way up."

Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra but Korra just kept smiling at her. Then Korra started singing to her while trying her best to bring her inner Britney Spears out.

_Hush, just stop there's nothing you can do or say, Baby_

Then Bolin moved Korra aside. It was his turn to sing the next line to Asami and show them how it's done.

_I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby._

Asami couldn't help but smile at her friends' antics. Kuvira who just now realized what Bolin and Korra are doing joined in too. Kuvira leaned over the back seat and exaggeratedly sang to Asami.

_You might think that I won't make it on my own._

Korra gestured for Asami to sing next and she did more than that. Asami closed her eyes and screamed the next line while flexing her arms.

_But now I'm. Stronger, than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I, I'm stronger._

While Asami sang her lines, her and Mako's eyes locked once more. However this time it was as if they're apologizing to each other. Asami for not standing up for him to her mom and Mako for not fighting for her. Now they understand that for a relationship to work out they need to be there for each other. It was also a mutual understanding that they were better off as friends. Asami gave Mako a smile and Mako returned it with one of his own, everything was forgiven.

Mako's and Asami's secret communication ended when Korra gestured for Mako to sing the next line. Mako nodded, it was his time to let his Britney out.

_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby._

Then they all took turns singing the next lines with the order of Korra, Bolin, Kuvira, Asami and Mako. Except for the chorus where they all sang together. They were also doing their own little dance. Mako was swaying his head from side to side, Kuvira was thrusting her hips in the front seat. Bolin had his eyes closed while he waved both his hands to the beat of the music. Korra and Asami were both flexing their arms and bobbing their head.

_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm_

_Stronger, than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I, I'm stronger_

_Come on, now  
Oh, yeah_

When it the song got to its bridge Asami took the time to observe her friends and sister. Everyone was having fun singing along and of course Kuvira was always horny, hence the thrusting. Mako seemed to accept the fact that they were done and is now having fun.

_Here I go, on my own_

Bolin was Bolin, there was nothing that could bring him down.

_I don't need nobody, better off alone._

And then there was Korra who was looking at her, smiling that stupid, adorable, crooked smile of hers.

_Here I go, on my own now_

Korra and Asami have only known each other for about three weeks but Korra has become one of the most important people in Asami's life.

_I don't need nobody, not anybody_

Korra always seems to know how to cheer her up and hopefully one day Asami will be able to cheer Korra up like Korra is doing to her at this very moment.

_Here I go, here I go, here I go_

_Alright Here I go, here I go, here I go._

But Korra was wrong about this being the perfect song for Asami because Asami wasn't alone. Asami was with her friends and family and together they are stronger.

_Stronger, than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way_

A nudged from Korra brought Asami back from her thoughts and soon Asami was waving her hands along with the rest of the krew, well except for Mako who had to keep his hands on the wheel. They were now singing at the top of their lungs not caring who heard them. It was just them, they were having fun and enjoying themselves without a care in the world.

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I, I'm stronger_

_Stronger, than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I, I'm stronger_

When the song came to its end they all laughed and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"That was fun!" Bolin screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GUYS SUCK!" a guy from the sidewalk yelled at them.

This caused the krew to burst out in laughter because it was so true. Mako, Kuvira, and Korra were all toned deaf. Asami and Bolin are decent.

"You feeling better?" Korra asked Asami.

"Yes. Thank you Korra. For being such a good friend" Asami gave Korra a hug. Asami was glad that she had Korra.

"No problem" Korra said patting Asami on her back.

 _Friends_ both Asami and Korra thought. It was still confusing for both of them where they stand. Technically Korra asked Asami out on a date and Asami said yes _so are we dating_. Also Asami is not sure if Korra was only doing all this because she's a good friend or likes her. While Korra is still not sure if her feelings for Asami is lust or something more. But they are one hundred percent sure about one thing and that is they care about each other a lot.

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder while Korra placed an arm around Asami's waist, pulling Asami closer to her as she possible can.

"Mako pull over I'm going to beat that guy up" Kuvira said cracking her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Next Chapter's title: Woohoo Party!
> 
> But what kind of party?


	10. Woohoo Party! Pt1 Yo momma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating so don't expect fast updates anymore. But the story will be completed.

"Wow this is so exciting!" Bolin said getting all giddy at attending his first college party. The krew had just arrived at Iroh's house.

As soon as Korra walked out of the car she knew something wasn't right about the scene. Where they are right now wasn't the type of place where one would throw a college party. Mainly because Iroh's house looks a lot like a medieval castle but with a modern twist, nothing like Asami's. At least Asami's house looks more like an actual house. Also the statues outside are probably antic and Korra's pretty sure that Iroh's parents would be mad if someone pees on it. Mako looks pretty suspicious too or maybe she's just overthinking it.

Bolin was already at the door knocking loudly.

"Are you sure this is where the party is at? Because it doesn't seem like it" Mako said as he notices the lack of people going crazy and the loud music that usually plays. The only thing he sees are the expensive cars parked around the long driveway that leads to the house.

"Yes this is Iroh's house…" Kuvira pauses and her face pales "Oh fuck."

The door to the house suddenly opens and a butler welcomes them in, taking their coats.

"Oh fancy" Bolin said.

"I think we're at the wrong house" Korra whispers to Asami while her eyes darts around the room. Everywhere Korra's eyes land there are people wearing fancy white clothing. Korra notices that at least the guests goes to Republic University not random strangers.

"This is a party?" Mako questioned.

"I feel under dress" Bolin said when a man looks him over and scoffs. Bolin was wearing a green hoodie and rip up jeans. The rest of the krew was also wearing casual clothing.

"Hey Asami!" Iroh calls out when she spots her.

"Hi Iroh" Asami waves at Iroh. "So is this the party?"

"Oh crap! Did I forget to tell you that this was going to be a white party?"

"Yeah and the fact that it's a formal party not your normal college party where everyone is intoxicated and grinding on each other!" Kuvira almost yells angrily but holds her herself back when people starts looking at her. Kuvira hated being the center of attention and right now she was. They all were with the clothes they are wearing. Also Kuvira really wanted to go get her freak on.

"I thought it was implied remember the last time I invited you guys to a party?"

Both Asami and Kuvira thought back to when Iroh invited them to his party. And yes all of Iroh's party were formal ones that are color themed. Iroh's last party was a red party because he was trying to impress Asami.

"Fuck now we're going to stick out like a sore thumb" Kuvira grumbled.

"Don't worry about that I have dresses for the girls and tuxes for the guys" Bolin stopped rubbing the spot on his hoodie with a brown stain on it and smiled.

"Do you guys really want to stay?" Mako asked.

"Is the food free?" Korra asked. Asami and Kuvira raised a brow at Korra. "What? We don't have money" Mako nodded in agreement.

"Yes it's free" Iroh replied.

"Then we're in. Where are the tuxes?" Asami and Kuvira again raised a brow at Korra. "What? I ain't wearing no dress" Korra said following the guys to their changing room while Asami and Kuvira went the women's.

The guys and Korra had finished dressing before the girls. Korra, Mako and Bolin were all wearing a white suit and white shoes, except Korra ditched the jacket and left the vest on. They were currently sitting at one of the dining table where half of the guest are. There weren't a lot of people a max of thirty maybe.

The three of them were all fidgeting on their seats while all the other guest freely conversed with each other. They felt uncomfortable and out place. They didn't belong here, they didn't know how to act or mingle with everyone else. Now Korra understands why every time someone would walk pass a bunch of gangster they would look down and avoid eye contact.

Mako leans over and whispers to Korra. "How is this a party?" There was a band but they weren't playing any music so what was their purpose? At least there is unlimited wine.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? This is the first time I've been invited to this kind of stuff. And this is the first time I've worn a dress shirt" Korra said rolling her sleeve up to her elbows.

"Me too but I look good in it so I'm keeping it."

"Why are there so many spoons and forks?" Bolin said looking at his utensils.

"That's just the way it is" the three gangsters look up to find Zhu Li taking the empty seat across from Mako. Korra was saving the empty seat next to her for Asami.

"Zhu Li, what are you doing here?" Korra asked surprised to see the nerd.

"I'm important that's why I'm here."

"Oh. Cool."

"What kind of party is this anyway? It's not the typical college party that I've always heard of" Mako asked.

"No it's not. It's more like a get together. The high ranking students, whose parents are public figures, come together at the beginning of the year to form study groups."

Korra chuckled "Study groups, seriously? Is that a code for like let's get together and do it?"

"No. They actually do study, well there's some fooling around but mostly it's to study. Also this is the time for them to talk about business stuff."

"That's boring" Mako said playing with his fork.

"Yeah it is. Woohoo party" Zhu Li said sarcastically throwing her hands in the air dejectedly.

"Where's Asami?" Korra said slumping on her chair. This stupid party would be so much better with Asami next to her.

It took another ten minutes for Kuvira and Asami to get dress and Korra was not disappointed. Asami looked good with what she was wearing before but the simple white dress she was wearing now was doing wonders to Asami. It didn't over power Asami's porcelain skin and Asami's red lipstick was the right amount of pop of color.

"Wow Asami you look…white" Korra mentally slapped herself for her word vomit. Mako and Zhu Li snickered.

"Thanks, Korra so do you" Asami said loving how flustered Korra is.

"I mean you look amazing" Korra pulled a chair for Asami to sit.

"Thank you" Asami said taking a seat as Korra gently pulled the chair in.

"Kuvira you look amazing as well" Bolin said. Kuvira was wearing the same dress as Asami but to Korra's opinion the dress looks way better on Asami.

The only seat that was left was next to Bolin so Kuvira had no choice but to sit next to him. Bolin who wants to be courteous also pulled a chair out for Kuvira. Kuvira who was not expecting it sat on the chair the exact same time Bolin pulled the chair out. Thank the spirits Kuvira has good reflex, since she was a former assassin, so her hands quickly grabbed hold onto the edge of the table stopping her fall. Kuvira's butt barely hovered above the floor.

The whole room gasped and all eyes were glued on Kuvira. Bolin looked like he was about to have a heart attack by how intense Kuvira was glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry" Bolin quickly helped Kuvira up but Kuvira waved him off. All it took was one glare from Kuvira for everyone to stop looking at her.

"Alright since everybody is here let's get this party started" Iroh clapped his hands to signal the band consisting of a violinist, pianist, and harpist to start playing. Soft music enveloped the room as the first course is served. Waiters flowed through the dining hall and everyone was served a mustard colored soup that had tiny different vegetables in them with a side of bread.

"It looks like the food that Azula cooks" Korra said as she looks disgustingly at it.

"I hope it doesn't taste the same" Mako said.

"So which spoon do we use?" Bolin asked.

"Uh…?"

The three gangsters looked at the three spoons on their table and couldn't decide which one to use. So they opted on watching Asami and copying her. When Asami placed her napkin on her lap they also placed it on theirs. When Asami grabbed the spoon to her right they also grabbed theirs. It was like the three of them were moving in sync with their eyes glued on Asami's every move.

Asami noticed and tried to help them. Asami took her spoon and slowly scooped some soup and gently dragged it to the edge of the bowl to get rid of any spills at the bottom of the spoon. Asami repeated it a couple of times before she gestured for them to try it.

The gangsters all cracked their knuckles and rolled their shoulders. Then they grabbed their spoon and failed miserably.

Bolin got the scooping part but it kept on spilling before it could reach his mouth. Good thing there was a napkin on his lap but it was getting wet very fast.

"Just lean forward and eat it!" Kuvira said getting irritated because Bolin would sigh really loudly each time he'd spill.

"Okay" Bolin leaned to his spoon and finally he got to taste the soup and it was delicious. Bolin went to scoop some more but to his disappointment there was nothing left on his bowl. Bolin sighed again.

"Here take it" Kuvira switched their bowls.

"Thank you so much Kuvira I'm so hungry" Kuvira just rolled her eyes. It was like eating with a child.

Mako seems to be getting it but he's making too much noise. His spoon would hit his plate every time he would dip his spoon and when Mako would take his spoon to drag it to the edge of the bowl the clacking noises got even louder.

Finally Zhu Li threw her bread at Mako to get his attention.

"What?" Mako said narrowing his eyes at Zhu Li.

"You're making too much noise."

"Fine then!' Mako dropped his spoon and gave up. He crossed his arm and took the bread Zhu Li threw at him and ate it.

Korra on the other hand was not used to eating with her left hand. So she was ten times as worse as Bolin and Mako combined. Her hands would shake so all the soup would spill and the noises her spoon makes was so loud that it caused the pianist to falter with his playing.

"Here I'll help you" Asami moved her chair closer to Korra. Then Asami guided Korra's hand with hers. Once Korra had soup in her spoon she leaned forward to eat it. However a hand on her chest prevented her. Korra looked down to see Asami stopping her.

"Trying to cop a feel because I don't mind" Asami rolled her eyes.

"No. you have to bring the spoon to you. Like this" Asami grabbed her own spoon and brought it to her lips and sipped it all lady like. "Now your turn."

Korra took a breath before dipping her spoon. Korra smiled triumphantly when she didn't make any noise. Now the hard part, Asami watched at the edge of her seat as Korra slowly brought her spoon to her mouth. Once Korra felt cold metal on her lips Asami clapped while Korra did a little victory dance. Who knew learning and teaching how to eat soup properly could be so much fun, maybe it's because of who you are doing it with.

Korra stopped her victory dance when she spotted the guy across from her staring at them. Korra glared at him "What are you looking at?"

"Uh…nothing" the guy nervously said before looking down at his soup.

"Oh look who's here. It's Republic University's charity case" Korra remembered that voice it was the same guy that insulted them the first day of school.

"Would you please stop" Asami pleaded.

"Why are you hanging out with them Asami?"

"Hey why don't you just mind your own business…" Mako said but forgot the guy's name.

Zhu Li mouthed to Mako "Lee"

"Yes leave us alone, Lee. We're not bothering you" Mako continued.

"The mere presence of you people bothers me."

"Hey! Why are you so mean?" Bolin said finally stepping in. He couldn't take anymore of Lee insulting his family.

"Well maybe it's because you people are the reason why this city has so many problems. I know who you are" Lee said narrowing his eyes at Korra.

Korra stood her ground and didn't show that comment had shaken her. Could this guy really know who she is?

"Your one of those ladies selling rotten fruits along Yue Bay" Korra released the breath she was holding. "My cousin bought one of your fruits and got sick. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"No she's not. I've seen her before riding with the Red Lotus gang right?" One of Lee's friend said.

The three gangsters stiffened.

"Yes I remember it was five months ago. You were doing a drive by or selling drugs or something."

Korra discreetly grabbed the steak knife on her table. She wasn't going to jail without a fight. It just sucks that Asami has to see this side of her. Asami was probably going to hate her but she had to do this.

Bolin spotted this and started tapping his foot nervously. He didn't want to kill all these innocent people. Kuvira also saw it and got ready to protect Asami if need be. Mako touched Korra's shoulder stopping her from doing anything drastic but Korra still held the knife firmly in her hands.

"Well you're wrong because we're not part of any gang. If we were then why would we be here risking ourselves?"

"I don't know maybe its part of your mission to infiltrate the university to get information from us!"

"Stop accusing them. Just because they aren't what you call privileged kids doesn't mean they're in a gang. Right Korra?" Asami touched Korra's arm to get her attention. With Mako and Asami both touching her, Korra placed the knife back on the table. Bolin's body relaxed and Kuvira let her guard down.

"No we're not. That could've been anyone." Korra said hating herself for lying to Asami but she's technically not because she's not a member anymore. Korra felt her guilt slip away at her reasoning.

"Well then that settles it. Let's get back to the party" Asami said and got back to teaching Korra.

"Woohoo party" Zhu Li said with zero enthusiasm.

The rest of the guest went back to their food. Korra had forgotten all about the proper etiquette of eating slurped her soup rather loudly.

"Your mom should have thought you better table manners" Lee said showing them how to properly eat.

"Woah hold up a second!" Korra said waving Lee of. "Just because we never met our parents that doesn't mean you can insult them."

"Korra I think they want a battle" Mako said smirking.

Korra cocked a brow at Mako and then she also smirked "Well then I guess it's yo momma time!"

"Yay mommy time!" Bolin cheered.

"Mommy time?" Asami and Kuvira said in unison.

Lee and the rest of the guest look at each other in utter confusion. Zhu Li sat there and watched along, she was intrigued.

Korra shook her arms and stood up before spitting out "Yo momma so fat, she got arrested at the airport for ten pounds of crack!"

The whole room erupted in "Oooooohhhs!" While Mako patted Korra's back as he laughed along with Bolin, and Kuvira who was losing her mind. While Zhu Li spat the soup that was in her mouth and burst out laughing. Asami was lost, maybe they were hiding drugs under their shirt which made them look fat.

"Lee did she really get arrested?" Iroh said shocked.

"What my mom does not do drugs!" Lee screamed and stood up too. "Well your mother is so poor and dumb that when she got a rock and ten carrots for her birthday she was so happy because she thought she got a ten carat rock instead."

"Ooooh! Burn!" Lee's entourage made a lot of noise and gave him a high five. Everyone was standing now.

Asami giggled "Asami your supposed to be on our side" Korra said.

"I'm sorry" Asami bit her lip to keep from laughing. Korra just shook her head, she couldn't stay mad at the girl.

"That was lame" Mako said before clearing his throat "Yo momma so fat when she got on the scale it said, 'I need your weight not your phone number.'"

"Damnnn!" And the crowd goes wild. Lee's entourage quieted down while some people tapped their wine glass with their spoon. Kuvira and Zhu Li were banging the table as they erupted in laughter.

Lee looked nervous but didn't show it "Well…your mom…is…" Lee struggled to form a joke. Korra and Mako mocked him by making choking noises.

"…she is so fat that she needed to a ride the garbage truck because she was too fat to fit in the limo! Also because she's trash that's why she needs to be in the garbage truck. Ha! Take that, that's like two insults in one!"

"What the fuck?" Kuvira, Korra and Mako all furrowed their brows at Lee's lame joke.

Bolin was about to spit out his own joke when Asami interrupted him

"Your mom is so dumb that she put concealer all over her body and went to rob a bank. And guess what happened?" Asami had to bite her lip to contain her excitement. Korra smiled at how adorable Asami was acting at her first yo momma joke. Asami looked like a kid who's about to open her very first Christmas gift.

The room was quiet and all attention was on Asami.

"She got arrested not because she was robbing a bank but because she was streaking. She thought the concealer would hide her but it didn't. Everything was showing."

 _Oh Asami you are so lucky you're cute and hot_ Korra thought. Asami looked at her friends with a big smile. Asami looked so happy and proud that she made a joke. The krew had no choice but to give her two thumbs up and a fake happy smile so they wouldn't break her heart. 

"That was not that bad Asami but next time keep it short" Korra said hugging Asami and kissing her head.

"Thanks" Asami hugged Korra back still sporting a big smile.

"Your mom is so stupid that when someone asked her for a rare steak your mom gave them a freshly dead cow" One of the girls in Lee's entourage said.

Korra lets go of Asami, but found her hand to hold instead, to scream "What?" Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. This has got to be the lamest yo momma battle she's been on.

"The fuck is she talking about. These girls are pretty but the things that come out of their mouth is just ew" Mako said.

Korra steps on Mako's shoes. "I didn't mean Asami."

"I got one! Everybody quiet!" Kuvira yelled silencing the room immediately, even the band stopped playing. Korra and Asami were now rubbing their thumbs over the back of the other's hand.

"Yo momma is so fat not even Dora can explore her!"

"Oh Shit! Good one Kuvira!" Korra cracked up on that one and so did everybody else in the room except for Lee, he was fuming.

"Oh my gosh Kuvira you watch Dora the Explorer too!" Bolin said, finally he and Kuvira has at least one mutual interest.

"No I don't. Those are for babies" Kuvira denied crossing her arms.

"She does" Asami confirmed it, Korra and Asami's shoulders were now touching each other's. Both Korra and Mako laughed even harder earning them a glare from Kuvira.

"Well your mom is so fat that Admiral Zhao didn't need to kill the moon spirit because he could have just used your mom to block the moon because she's like super fat. Like extra super fat" an unknown boy said.

"What is he talking about?" Bolin asked, he was totally confused.

"No wonder they need to form a study group" Korra said. Asami laughed so hard on that one that she had to bury her face in Korra's neck.

"Did you like that?" Korra asked smiling down at Asami. Asami nodded into Korra's neck. Korra lets go of Asami's hand to stroke Asami's hair while Asami wrapped both her arms around Korra.

"I think she's talking about the cartoon Avatar and yes some of them are pretty dumb" Zhu Li answered.

"Oh wow you guys watch that too. That's so cool."

"Your mom is so poor, Iroh that she can only afford this house. My house is bigger!"

Soon everybody was throwing yo momma jokes. Most of the jokes were horrible but some were funny.

"Hey I just realized, why are there no yo daddy jokes?" Bolin asked.

"Hmm I never thought of that" Mako said while Korra shrugged. Asami and Korra were still wrapped up in each other.

"I guess the party is over guys" Iroh said walking over to the krew "Everyone is too busy arguing whose mom is better."

"Sorry to ruin your party, Iroh" Asami said.

"Its fine, Asami. What's going on with you two?" Iroh gestured at Korra and Asami's intimate hug.

"They are dating now!" Bolin replied. Although Korra and Asami are still not sure what they are. They really need to talk about this.

"Well that's nice and again sorry about the party."

"This isn't a real party. If you want to see a real party then we'll show you" Korra said gesturing for them to follow her. Zhu Li hesitated but followed them anyway.

"Alright. Let's see what you got Korra" Iroh said getting his jacket and telling the butler to get everyone out as soon as possible.

"Mako you heard what Iroh said, don't disappoint me."

"Yes ma'am" Mako said got on the driver seat.

Kuvira sat on the passenger seat while Iroh, Korra, Bolin, Zhu Li and Asami were all squeezed together at the back.

"Hey I get why Asami is on Korra's lap" Asami and Korra didn't want to let go of each other yet. "But why is Bolin on Zhu Li's lap?" Kuvira asked.

"I didn't want anything poking me" Zhu Li replied.

"Me too!" Bolin agreed.

-

Once they arrive at the venue Korra pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Sometimes she wonders if Mako is really the smart one out of the three of them.

"Wow this placed looks packed" Asami said her hand still holding Korra's. They were at a warehouse that was light up in blue and purple. There was a huge line that stretched from two blocks and the music was blasting so loud that you could hear it a mile away.

"Now this is a party. Right Zhu Li?" Kuvira said getting hyped up as she shook Zhu Li's shoulder.

"Yay, woohoo party" Zhu Li was not really into parties. She's not even sure why she's here in the first place.

"Mako can I talk to you over there" Korra lets go of Asami's hand and their hand instantly felt cold. Korra yanked Mako by his ears "We'll be right back" Asami cocked a brow at Korra's odd behavior.

"Ow, ow! Korra stop!"

Once they were out of ear shot Korra lets go of Mako "Mako I said a college party not the Blue Spirit!"

"This is the same thing. There's cheap booze, music, dancing, drugs, and horny people. What's the difference?"

"The difference is, is that a college party has college kids and the Blue Spirit has gangsters in them!"

"Oh crap" Mako said realizing his mistake.

"Yes crap!"

"Well you said show them a good time and this was the only place I could think of. I didn't want Iroh to think we're lame. I'm kinda agreeing with Zaheer right now. We really need to think before we act."

"You know what its fine. We'll have fun and nothing bad is going to happen. I'll watch over Zhu Li and Asami. You and Iroh and then Bolin and Kuvira. We'll be okay."

"Hey everything ok?" Asami said walking over to Korra.

"Yeah. Let's go have fun" Korra said taking hold of Asami's hand. It was becoming a thing, Asami and Korra holding hands.

_Let's see where this night will lead us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I love all the mothers out there. The only yo momma joke I fully came up with are Asami's, Lee's, the one with Zhao, the rare meat one and Iroh's house. The rest I got from this site best-yo-mama-so-fat-jokes/
> 
> Next Chapter's Title: Woohoo Party! Part 2
> 
> Bad news guess who's taking summer classes? Yay Me!


	11. Woohoo Party! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Really Long Updates but will get finished...someday.
> 
> Rated M for violence and language.

"Yeah! Now this is a what I'm talking about!" Kuvira fist bumped Iroh as soon as they stepped in the club. The music was pumping and the energy in the club was off the charts. Kuvira was ready to get loose and have fun.

"Let's get wasted!" Bolin shouted over the music and led them to the bar.

While everyone was getting hyped up, Korra and Mako were on high alert. After realizing his mistake Mako vowed to himself and Korra that he was going to keep an eye on everyone. His main priority was Iroh while Korra were Zhu Li and Asami. Kuvira can handle herself but just in case Korra told Bolin to stay with Kuvira.

As soon as Korra entered the club she scanned the place. She noticed that the Red Monsoons and Agni Kai triad were on the other side of the club. So as long as they avoided the two gangs everything will be good. For some reason none of the Red Lotus or Triple Threat members weren't present _they're probably planning something big that's why Opal couldn't come tonight._ Korra's thought ran rampant. She wanted to know what it was. Korra was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone squeeze her hand.

"You okay?"

Korra looks up to see Asami smiling at her. Korra smiles back "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Korra drives the Red Lotus out of her mind so she can focus on making sure Asami is safe.

As they were making their way to the bar Korra noticed a bunch of men looking at Asami like a lion would at a gazelle. Asami's dress didn't help, Asami was still wearing the white dress that showed plenty of skin. These men might not be part of a gang but Korra knows how ruthless they can be if given the chance and Korra wasn't going to give them that chance.

Kuvira had also noticed and kept an eye out on those who dared touch her sister.

"Asami" Korra whispered into Asami's ear.

"Yes?"

"Stay close to me ok?"

"Korra I can handle myself" Korra tugged Asami closer to her and placed a protective hand on Asami's back. Asami's words flew right over Korra's head. Asami sighed, she wasn't some fragile child.

Korra was going to treat Asami like one of her precious cargo. She was going to make sure that Asami doesn't get damage and is given the best care. Korra rolls her eyes at herself for comparing Asami to drugs or some tycoon hostage the Red Lotus kidnapped for ransom. Asami was more than that, Asami is her friend and she might have feelings for her. Korra still wasn't sure, she wished that she could just beat herself up to make herself confess like she used to do to get information against their rival gang.

Once they reached the bar Korra let out a breath and finally takes her hand off Asami's back. There weren't too many people at the bar since mostly everyone was on dance floor or at their own table.

"Alright let's take some shots!" Kuvira ordered a wide variety of drinks.

"You're paying right because we don't have any money" Bolin's question was answered when Zhu Li pulled out her credit card. Bolin grins wider and orders more drink.

"Wow this place is awesome and the ladies in here are beyond beautiful. Do you think one of them would like to go out with me" Iroh waved at two girls who giggled at him.

"If you have money they would do anything you want" Mako answered.

"Huh" Iroh took his wallet out and showed the girls the many bills that was in it. The girls instantly began surrounding and touching them. Mako and Iroh both looked at each other with a huge smile on their faces.

"So Korra what kind of drink would you like?" Asami couldn't wait to have some fun with Korra but it seems like Korra was busy.

"Anything" Korra answered without looking at Asami. She was too busy glaring at one of the men perving at Asami.

Asami sighed "You know your worse than my mother."

"What?" Korra ended her glaring contest to look at Asami.

"Lin, she's always been too protective of me. Same could be said with Kuvira. Well at least Kuvira isn't as overly protective now that I'm older."

Korra could tell that even though Kuvira was having fun downing shots after shots with Zhu Li and Bolin that she was still stealing glances of Asami.

"You know Kuvira and I never got to go to prom because the guys who killed my mom struck again. Lin was so scared that she placed us on house arrest for a week. Turns out it wasn't them. It was some druggie who began hallucinating and started killing people."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine I knew mom did it because she loves us but you do know that I can handle myself, Korra."

"Yeah I know. You told me you've been taking martial arts since you were six. But these guys can be ruthless Asami. I've seen it happen."

Asami sighed again. "You're acting like my bodyguard instead of my…date."

Korra opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. Asami was right, she did say they were going to have fun.

"I thought I got upgraded from a premium but as far as I can tell Mako was a much better date."

"Oh you did not just say that" Korra placed a hand on heart. She was wounded by Asami's words. Asami fought the urge to smile because she knew she got Korra on that one and by the tone of Korra's voice she was back to the Korra that Asami likes.

"Trust me by the end of the night you will see how I'm so much better than Mako. You'll be begging me for anther date."

"And if I don't?"

"Then…."

"I give Mako another chance."

"What?" Korra's head jerked so fast that she thought she got whip-lashed. Mako and Asami is a no, no. Asami sat there with her arms crossed and a challenging smirk was on her face. Korra mirrored Asami's face "Fine. I'm confident that you'll want me more than that" Korra pointed at Mako and Iroh who were drooling at the girls shaking their ass at their face.

"Then you better start wooing me because the clock is ticking."

Korra placed a hand out to Asami "Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Asami eagerly takes Korra's hand in her own.

"Oh wait" Korra steals the drink that was in Bolin's hand.

"Hey that was mine!" Bolin pouts and orders another drink.

"Drink up" Korra hands the drink to Asami.

"Trying to get me drunk, to impair my judgement?"

"It's to loosen you up."

"Alrighty then" Asami reaches over Korra's shoulder and takes Kuvira's drink and hands it Korra. "Let's loosen up." The two did a toast before downing the shots. Asami's throat burned, that alcohol was strong. "Let's go dance now."

"Yup" Korra and Asami bolted to the dancefloor due to the intense death glare they were receiving from Kuvira.

"I bet you Korra would make a fool of herself and Asami will still choose her" Kuvira said placing fifty bucks on the counter.

"I bet that Korra will sweep Asami off her feet with her romantic gestures" Bolin placed another fifty on top of Kuvira's.

"Yeah! Woohoo Party!" Zhu Li screamed and downed her fifth shot.

"More drinks over here bartender!"

-

Korra and Asami found an empty spot on the corner of the dance floor away from everybody. They stood facing each other with a smile on their face.

 _Time to woo Asami! Oh crap I've never wooed a girl before._ The most Korra did for a girl was buy her a drink and tell her she's with the Red Lotus and they instantly fell into bed after that.

Korra suddenly felt nervous that she started tugging at the collar of her shirt. _How do you even woo a girl? Woo, how to woo?_

"Korra are you ok?" Asami placed a hand on Korra's arm.

"Woo...uh I mean yeah I'm fine." Korra couldn't stop her voice from cracking out of nervousness. _Fuck I'm usually smooth with girls._

Asami's face fell "Oh."

_Oh? Oh, what the fuck is an oh?_

0000000

"Oh Korra has fucked up already" Kuvira smiled as she took a sip of her martini.

"No you just watch. Come on Korra!" Bolin cheered along with Zhu Li.

0000000

Asami slowly pulled her hand away from Korra "You don't want to do this. I'm going back to the bar."

"Wait no!" Korra held onto Asami's hand preventing Asami from leaving. "Just give me a second. Stay here."

Korra took off leaving Asami on the dance floor all by herself.

00000000

"Ha! Korra ran like a bitch!" Kuvira laughed. "I'm going to show my sister what fun is."

"Wait! Look."

000000000

The song began to change to 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Lyttle. Then the crowded parted and there was Korra wearing a black fedora that was tilted so that only one of Korra's eyes were visible. Asami bit her lip to stop her giggle, Korra looked extremely adorable and sexy at the same time. Then Asami's jaw dropped as Korra smoothly glided to the music and towards her.

_'Oh yea ah ah ah'_

Once Korra reached Asami, Korra started doing body rolls. Korra made sure that her chest would touch Asami's as she did her body rolls. Korra then placed her arms around Asami's waist and pulled the girl closer whilst still body rolling. This time Korra's pelvis would touch Asami's.

Then to Asami's surprise Korra started singing right next to her ear _"But if you think you're gonna get away from me."_ Korra's voice was doing sending shivers up and down Asami's body. _"You better change your mind. You're going home. You're going home with me tonight."_

Asami couldn't resist it anymore. Asami placed her arms around Korra's neck and made figure eights with her hips as Korra continued to body roll. Korra smirked, Asami was enjoying their little dance.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the environment but as the song continues Korra's and Asami's moves got bolder. Korra started moving her hands all over Asami's body. Asami whimpered when Korra particular caressed the spot just above the small of her back.

Korra then turned Asami around so that Asami's back was flushed against her front. Then the two started grinding against each other. Korra's hand on Asami's hips while Asami's were around Korra's neck.

"That's my girl Korra! Yeah woo that girl! Azula thought her that!" Bolin cheered.

"Azula?" Bolin's eyes widen, he wasn't supposed to say that. Kuvira has heard that name before but she can't seem to remember where.

"Let's go join them!" Bolin pulled Zhu Li and Kuvira to the dance floor, where they joined Asami and Korra.

Korra and Asami were too busy to notice that the rest of the krew had joined them on the dance floor. Iroh and Mako along with the girls they've managed to pick up were also there.

Once the song ended they heard a round of applause and cheers.

Asami turned around with a huge smile to face Korra who was also smiling and panting "Where did you get a fedora?" Asami asked as she takes the fedora off Korra's head to place it on her head instead.

Korra's smile got wider, Asami looks so cute with the fedora on "I found it." In other words, she stole it.

"Woah! That was hot. Come on show us some more!"

Korra stiffened as she recognized the owner of the voice. Asami furrowed her brows noticing Korra's change on posture.

"Korra" Mako too recognized that voice.

"Let's go guys we're leaving" Korra said as she motions the krew to leave.

"Okay" Asami could tell that Korra has shifted back into bodyguard mode.

"Wait where are you going? I want another sho…Oh man! Look who it is. Its Korra, Mako and Bolin the rejects!" Asami eyed the guy while Kuvira raised a brow _rejects._

The voice belonged to none other than Jing, the leader of the Dragons. The Dragons, a gang that was not as powerful as the Red Monsoon or Triple Threat because Korra had led a raid that wiped out half of Dragons in a day. Since then Jing and Korra had been mortal enemies.

The three former gangsters ignored Jing and continued their way out. Bolin had to pull on Kuvira to get her to stop eyeing Jing. Before they could get any further they were surrounded by the Dragons. The people on the dance floor had dispersed knowing a fight was about to break out.

Korra pulled Asami behind her as she turns around to face Jing.

"Move now" Korra's tone was demanding.

"So how does it feel, Korra to be a part of nothing?" Jing leaned close to Korra's face. Kuvira was listening attentively.

"I said move."

"Or what? You thought that he cared about you but just like that he was willing to throw you away without a second thought. Now your just as pathetic as I' am maybe even more." Jing then started playing with one of Korra's wolf tail but Korra didn't budge.

Asami slapped Jing's hand away "don't touch her!"

"You are one feisty little bitch. Now tell me how much did Korra pay for you? I'll double it" Jing smiled perversely before reaching for Asami's ass.

"Fuck off!" Korra growled and pulled Asami behind her again while Mako, Bolin, and Iroh stood beside Korra.

Kuvira pushed passed Korra and went head to head with Jing as soon as she heard the word 'bitch' thrown at Asami. "What the fuck did you say about my sister? And keep your dirty hands off her!"

Jing rolled his eyes when his view was blocked by Kuvira. "Sorry lady but a gorilla isn't my type."

Laughter erupts from the Dragon krew. Korra, Iroh, and Mako lets out a soft chuckle which earns them a glare and a slap on the arm from Asami.

"Well a guy with an S shape dick on his face isn't my type either!"

"It's a dragon!" It was the Dragons' symbol. Everyone who is part of the Dragons has one tattooed on thier face.

"Hey has anyone seen Zhu Li?" Bolin said finally noticing that Zhu Li has been missing for the past five minutes.

Suddenly Zhu Li appears carrying a tray of assorted drinks. "Drinks are here" Zhu Li squeezed through the Dragons barricade not knowing that she was interrupting something.

"Zhu Li are you drunk?" Iroh said noticing the slight sway on Zhu Li's steps.

"Nope" Zhu Li said nodding her head up and down.

"Come here" Asami took the tray from Zhu Li's hand and gave it to Bolin before cupping Zhu Li's face with both her hands. Asami looks at Zhu Li's hazy eyes. "Yup she's drunk."

"We have to sober her up" Mako said putting an arm around Zhu Li's waist to help her stand up.

"Just let the girl be. Let her have some fun" Kuvira said.

"We can't bring her home drunk what will her parents say?" Korra said.

"That she's drunk" Bolin answered. Korra and Mako both glared at Bolin.

While this was going on Jing just stood there. His anger building up because he's being ignored. "Hey assholes we were talking you know!"

"I want more drinks" Zhu Li reached over for drink but before she could have gulped it down Korra took it away from her.

"No more drinks for you."

"More for me then" Jing took the drink from Korra and gulped it down.

"Hey those are ours!" Bolin yelled. They paid for those drinks, well technically Zhu Li did but still it was theirs.

Jing shrugged, that's what they get for ignoring him. Jing then stole another drink from the tray.

Bolin was quick to move and took the drink from Jing's hand and threw the content of the cup over his shoulder. A splash and a yelp was heard. Bolin turned around to see Kuvira's face wet and a cocktail umbrella sticking out of her cleavage. Bolin was unaware that Kuvira had move to stand behind him next to Asami.

"Sorry" Bolin wringed his hands nervously. Kuvira's eyes were closed but the atmosphere around her was dark. Bolin knew that Kuvira was angry as fuck. "I'm really sorry" Bolin gently picked the cocktail umbrella off Kuvira and handed her a bunch of tissues.

"Thank you" Kuvira opened her eyes and kindly took the tissues from Bolin. Asami, Korra, Iroh and Mako were shocked. There was not a hint of malice on Kuvira's face. Bolin was still terrified though.

As soon as Kuvira finished drying herself she took a drink from the tray and threw the drink at Bolin's face. Bolin yelped but took it like a man. Kuvira then took a cocktail umbrella and placed it on Bolin's left ear.

"You will wear that for the rest of the night. Take it off at any point and you will suffer the consequences."

Bolin gulped and nodded. Mako was scared for his brother.

"Don't worry Bo you look cute with it on" Korra assured her friend. Bolin smiled widely and thanked Korra for the compliment.

"Hey! Our conversation isn't over until I say so!" Jing, who was completely forgotten yet again, said.

"Kuvira that was mean" Asami pulled Bolin into a hug and glared at Kuvira.

Asami reached for the cocktail umbrella on Bolin's ear but was stopped by Bolin himself.

"I like it. It makes me look handsome" Bolin said cheerfully. Asami laughed and ruffled Bolin's hair.

Kuvira rolled her eyes "now we're even."

"You guys just wasted two perfectly good drinks" Zhu Li said staring sadly at the spilled drinks on the floor.

"I said our conversation is not over!" Jing roughly grabs Asami's arm. Asami's reflexes kicks in and twist her arm free before hitting Jing's nose with the heel of her palm.

The whole room gasp.

"You bitch!" Jing said as he stumbles back with his hand over his bleeding nose.

"What did I say about calling my sister a bitch!" Kuvira clenches her hand into a fist and starts to lunge at Jing.

"WAIT!"

The whole room froze.

It was one of the bartenders who also happens to be the co-owners of the club. "No punching." He points at the sign with a fist that was in a red circle with a diagonal across it.

"Was that there before?" Korra never noticed the sign.

"I think its new" Mako said.

"Seriously" Kuvira rolls her eyes. What kind of club doesn't allow punching?

Kuvira unclenches her fist before bitch slapping Jing across his ugly face.

Jing hits one of the tables on the way down which renders him unconscious. The people surrounding Kuvira all gasp. Kuvira looks at the owner of the club who gives her a thumbs up, it wasn't a punch so he was fine with it.

"You knocked out our leader! You're going to pay for that!"

Just like that a slap fight occurred between the krew and the Dragons.

"Mako, Bolin" Korra's looks at the brothers and they knew, it was time to fight. Korra pulls Asami and a drunkenly Zhu Li to the side. "Iroh come on." Iroh nods and pulls his girls to the back of the bar where it was safe.

"Korra we have to help them."

"No they can handle themselves. Let me see your hand." Asami gives Korra her hand. Korra's sees a nasty red mark on where Jing's hand had grabbed Asami. "That's going to bruise. You got some ice?" Korra asked the bartender.

"Its in the back."

"Stay here I'll be back." Korra kisses Asami's bruise wrist. Asami blushes at Korra kiss, she likes that Korra was taking care of her. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt" Korra tells the bartender and Iroh. "Oh and don't forget about Zhu Li" Korra said before running to get ice.

Iroh looks at Zhu Li.

"Whatz sup bitch!" Zhi Li spat out and popped open a bottle of fire whiskey.

Out on the battlefield Bolin was fighting two Dragons. Bolin kept on slapping them but they won't go down. "Why won't you go down?!" Bolin gave the guy another slap. He then watches Kuvira who was on a slapping rampage. Kuvira anticipated every move they made and dodged them before slapping them.

"Kuvira what's your technique?"

"Just slap them!" That didn't help Bolin at all.

Mako who had knocked out two guys was now on the floor being straddled by a girl, she was slapping the life out of Mako. "Fuck! Get this girl off me! Where did she even come from?"

"I think she was one of your one night stands" Bolin said, he was still slapping the same guy.

Kuvira slapped every guy, with a dragon tattoo on their face, in her vicinity until there was none left. The other people in the club couldn't careless this sort of stuff happens occasionally that they are used to it.

With one finally slap the last guy fell on the floor along with his friends. After a long struggle Mako was finally able to throw the girl off of him.

"Is it over?" Asami walked out of the bar once the sound of skin slapping skin was over. She assessed the damage before her, Korra was still getting her ice. Ten guys were laying on the floor unconscious and no other damage was done.

"Wait this guy has a sea horse tattoo. Why did you slap him?" Bolin said.

"Huh…well he should have gotten a better tattoo artist" Kuvira takes twenty dollars from her purse and places it inside the guy's pocket as an apology.

"And this guy?" Mako points at a man with no tattoo on his face.

"He was looking at Asami in a funny way."

"It's because he has a lazy eye!" A random guy hiding under a table said. He was a friend of the guy Kuvira slapped.

"Oh." Kuvira takes a hundred yuans and hands it to the guy under the table. "Sorry."

The guy under the table instantly perks up at the sight of money "No problem!"

Out of the corner of Kuvira's eyes she sees Jing slipping into the packed dance floor. "Hey we're not done yet!"

Kuvira runs after Jing with Bolin following right behind her. "Kuvira wait!"

Asami takes a seat at one of the couches as she waits for Korra to comeback. She had to admit this night has been fun. Dancing with Korra was exhilarating and then Korra taking care of her felt nice. There's no doubt it, she will definitely beg Korra for another date.

Korra was coming out of the back room when she spots Asami sitting with a huge dreamy smile on her face. Despite the slap fight, Korra was sure that Asami enjoyed herself. The night was far from over and Korra was still not sure how to woo Asami but she was going to try damn hard if it means seeing Asami smile. Also because she was way better than Mako.

"Korra!" Bolin smashes into Korra from out of nowhere.

"Bolin what are you doing?" Korra stumbles back and almost drops the ice she was carrying.

"I lost Kuvira" Korra's eyes quickly snapped to Bolin.

"What!? How could you lose a gorilla!?" Korra was livid. Kuvira could be anywhere and anything could happen to her. Kuvira may have the skills of an assassin but these gangsters are not to be messed with.

"Korra we have a problem" Mako said as he suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"What!?" Korra screamed her eyes threatening to pop out. Her blood was already boiling. Bolin was really scared now. "Is it Iroh? What happened to Iroh?"

Mako took a step away from Korra "Iroh is fine. I think" they looked at the sofa where Iroh was supposed to be but all they could see was a bunch of ladies. "I'm pretty sure he can breathe under those girls but the problem is Zhu Li. She's plastered."

Korra looks over to the bar where a bunch of men were cheering as Zhu Li dance on top of the table. Zhu Li's shirt has ridden up showing her belly button and was singing Pussycat Doll's 'Don't Cha'.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!"

Korra groans in frustration, everything was going downhill really fast.

"Woohoo Party!" Zhu Li yells at the top of her lungs.

Yup the night was not over.


	12. Woohoo Party! Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Extra-long chapter because I don't know when I will update again. Might be fast or slow, I don't really know. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.

Korra's head was spinning. She thought the night was going to go smoothly but now here she was standing by the edge of the dance floor with a missing Kuvira and a wild Zhu Li.

"Korra!" Mako shakes Korra off her induced state. "We need to fix this."

Korra frantically nods and starts to bark out orders. "Okay here's what we're going to. Mako you stay here and watch over Iroh. Bolin go find Kuvira. I'm going to get Zhu Li."

"But I don't know where she is!"

"That's why you're going to look for her, Bo!" Korra yells at Bolin's face who was now trembling in fear.

Mako comes in between the two "Korra calm yourself down. I know this looks bad but we can fix it. We're the Red Lotus remember. We get things done no matter what the situation throws at us. We'll find Kuvira, get Zhu Li to sober down a little and return them home safely."

Korra closes her eyes for a minute to compose herself. "You're right, Mako and I'm sorry Bolin for yelling." Bolin nods forgiving Korra. "Alright hands in!"

The three gangsters placed their hands on top of each other and quietly said "Lotus!" before heading their separate ways.

Korra walked to where Asami sat "Hey I got the ice."

Asami smiles up at Korra as she takes the towel filled with ice "Thanks."

"Does it hurt?" Korra said noticing how Asami flinched when the cold towel hits Asami's bruised wrist.

"No it was just cold" Asami gives Korra a reassuring smile. "So you want to get back to the dance floor?"

Korra scratched the back of her neck. As much as she wants to dance with Asami she needed to get Zhu Li first. "Uh…I don't know how to say this but we have…"

"Oh my gosh Zhu Li!?"

Korra looks behind her and her eyes widens. Zhu Li was standing on top of the DJ equipment rapping to Chris Brown's Look at Me Now.

Korra looked over to Mako who was gesturing for Korra to get the girl down now!

Korra and Asami pushed through the sea of people dancing to reach the DJ both.

"Zhu Li get down there now" Korra said holding her hand out for Zhu Li to take.

"No! Look at me now Bitch!" Zhu Li continued to rap and dance.

"Zhu Li!" Asami commanded but still nothing. Zhu Li was completely out of it.

"I'm going to get her down" Korra climbed up the equipment despite the DJ's protest.

Once Korra reached the top Zhu Li quickly jumped off and blended into the people dancing.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill that girl" Korra muttered in frustration. Next thing Korra knew, Asami was right next to her. "Asami, why did you get up here it's dangerous."

Asami ignored Korra and searched the crowd "Do you see her?"

"No…" Korra scrunched her eyebrows when she saw the DJ trying to sneak a peek under Asami's dress. Korra gave the guy a swift kick to the face rendering him unconscious. "Perv."

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh I see her" Korra points at… _Red Monsoons_ "Oh shit."

"What?" Asami squints her eyes to see Zhu Li talking with a bunch of burly men.

"We have to get her now" Korra helped Asami down before they made their way across the dance floor and into the Red Monsoons' territory.

"Uhm excuse me?" Asami tapped the guy, well-built and slightly good looking, that was currently rubbing Zhu Li's thigh.

"What?" It was clear that the man was irritated by the interruption until he saw Asami. "Well hello beautiful. I'm Chan, what can I do for you?"

"My friend and I…" when Asami turned to look at Korra she was confused as to why Korra was wearing a hat that was covering half her face. Asami was also wondering where Korra keep getting her hats from. Chan looks at Korra suspiciously but doesn't notice who she is. "would like to have our other friend back" Asami pointed at Zhu Li who was now passed out on the couch, snoring.

"I'm sorry you can't but you can stay and entertain us" Chan gave Asami a peversed smile that got Korra's blood boiling.

"Then we'll play you for her" Asami gestured to the dart board that was on the wall.

"Asami" Korra lightly tug on Asami's arm.

"Don't worry Korra I'm a pro at darts" Asami whispered. She and Lin would have tournaments every month in their house just for fun. Korra nods, if Asami said she can do it then Korra will believe and support her.

Chan raised his brow clearly interested at the idea "Okay. If you win you can have your friend back and if you lose I get you beautiful."

"Deal" the two shook hands.

"Now here are your darts" Both Korra's and Asami's eyes widen in shock as one of Chan's guys' hands Asami a bunch of different size knives.

"Still think you got this" Korra said not taking her eyes of the knives.

Asami gulped "Yeah of course, piece of cake."

"We're playing 301. Girls first" Chan said.

Asami steps up and does some arm stretches then picks out a knife that resembles a dart.

"You can do it Asami" Korra gives Asami words some of encouragement.

Asami takes a deep breath before throwing the knife like she would a dart. To everyone's surprise it's a bullseye.

Asami shrieked in excitement while Chan's jaw fell to the floor.

"Oh fuck yeah! That's my girl!" Asami blushed at Korra's possessive term. Korra was unaware that she had said it "She's a knife master. She throws them knives and you know where they land…right in your asses! Bullseye! Right in the crack!"

"Korra" Asami was embarrassed at Korra's words.

"Asami it's fine it's called trash talking."

"Alright that's enough! Just throw your next knife. Let's see if you get lucky again."

Korra massaged Asami's shoulders a couple of times before Asami takes her position. Asami takes a deep breath and throws the knife and what do you know…

"Bullseye! Mothefucker!" Korra got all up into Chan's face who was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Yes!" Asami jumped in joy, she was getting hyped up.

"Yeah! I'm the knife master!" Asami pulled Korra aside and also got all up into Chan's face. "And I will keep throwing knives at your asses and into your rectum all the way to your colon then to your intestine and then too…"

"Okay Asami that's enough" Korra pulls Asami away from Chan by her waist.

"Did I do well in trash talking?"

"Yes, Asami you were adorable" Asami smiled and hugged Korra.

"That was just luck I bet you can't do it again!" Chan went to grab the knife off the board.

That's when Zhu Li magically wakes up. "I can do it too!" Zhu Li takes a knife and throws it at the board.

"Oh my fucking spirit!" Chan yells in pain as the knife lands on his left shoulder. Everybody in the vicinity cringes in pain.

"Woohoo Party!" Zhu Li yells taking another knife.

Asami and Korra both look at each other. "Let's go" Korra bends down and hauls Zhu Li over her good shoulder causing her to drop the knife before making a run for it.

"Get them!" Chan angrily yells as he pulls out the knife from his shoulder.

They run out of the club and hide in the nearby playground. Which Asami's questions because who would build a kid's park near a club full of drunk people.

"Let's hide in one of the slides" Korra suggested.

They climb the stairs which was a feat because Zhu Li kept poking Korra's butt and the they slide half way down before situating themselves in the slide. Korra was at the bottom with Zhu Li on her while Asami on top of her, holding herself with her arms. Korra covers Zhu Li's mouth with her hand to muffle any sound she might make. Korra looks up at Asami to find her completely calm.

They hear men running and talking around them but none seem to check the slide. Once the voices were gone Korra and Asami wait for five more minutes before sliding down.

"Shit! Zhu Li your elbow!" Korra cringes in pain as Zhu Li's elbow digs into her ribs.

"Sorry that was my elbow" Asami gets off of Korra and plops down on the dirt next to Zhu Li who happens to fall asleep again.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Korra and Asami just laid there looking up at the sky. This was some night of new experiences for them.

Korra felt her phone vibrated and saw that Bolin had texted her.

Bolin: Found Kuvira! She was in the bar drinking. She stopped looking for Jing and decided to drink. Now where dancing. No need to worry anymore.

Korra smiles, at least all of their problems were fixed. Zhu Li was sleeping while the gorilla was found and tamed.

"Why are you smiling?" Asami questions.

Korra smile falls as she takes a good look at Asami and then sighs "You know I feel like I'm the worst date ever" Korra said playing with the dirt using her foot.

"It wasn't that bad. I did enjoy dancing with you and playing darts using a knife."

"Yeah but there was a fight and it wasn't even a cool fight. Then we got chased by a bunch of ga…garbage and your dress is ruined too."

Asami looks down at her dirt cover dress "It's not mine remember it's Iroh's and I had fun watching Kuvira slap people and getting chased."

"I don't even know how to woo a girl. Most of the time I just say Hi and they fall for it."

"Wow you are one cocky girl."

"What can I say but how do you woo a girl?"

"I guess it's different with every girl but if I were the one being wooed" Asami turns to Korra as if telling her to take some notes. "I'd like it if they'd buy me food."

"Done!" Korra stands up and pulls Asami up with her.

Asami laughs at Korra's enthusiasm "But what about Zhu Li?"

Korra groans she almost forgot about the sleeping girl. "I got it! Stay here!"

"Korra wait!" But Korra was long gone. Asami sits back down on the ground and cradles Zhu Li's head on her lap.

Three minutes later Korra returns with a small wagon.

"Uh…Korra, what is that for?"

"It's for Zhu Li. We can't leave Zhu Li here so we'll take her with us. Now help me put her in it" Asami smiles as she shakes her head at Korra. This girl was out of this world but in a good way.

Asami complies and helps Korra place Zhu Li inside the wagon. They had to curl Zhu Li into a ball so that she would fit.

"Now let's go get my angel some food" Korra offers her casted arm to Asami.

"The food better be delicious, princess" Asami hooks her arm around Korra.

They walk out of the park arm in arm with Korra pulling on the wagon.

"Korra watch out for the pot hole" but it was too late. Zhu Li groans as her head hits the wagon.

"Oops. Sorry Zhu Li."

-

"Korra where are you taking me?"

The two had been walking and talking for ten minutes. The lights of the club were still visible which means they haven't been walking that far.

"We're almost there" Korra said still tugging on the wagon containing a sleeping Zhu Li. Asami insisted that they take turns pulling on the wagon but Korra wouldn't allow it. Not unless Asami had bigger guns than Korra. Which turned into them comparing their biceps. They even went as far as asking a stranger for their opinion when it was clear as day that Korra's was bigger.

"Here we are!" Korra parks the wagon near the stand before looking at Asami.

They were in front of a food stand in wheels that seemed closed. "Uh Korra, the food stand is closed" Asami pointed out the obvious.

"Watch this" Korra knocks on the window. To Asami's surprise the window opens revealing a man who just woke up. The man rubs his eyes then squints his eyes at Asami then Korra. He lingers more on Korra.

"Korra!" The man perks up at the sight of Korra. "Hey what's up!? Do you need anything!?"

Korra rubs the back of neck "Hey Dock sorry for waking you up but um can you cook us some food."

"Pfftt that's it. Of course I'll cook you some food. After what you've done for us. I'll cook you food whenever you want. Although not for free. I still got to make a living."

"Of course Dock. I'll pay and can I get a blanket to lay on the floor?"

"Yes and do you want the usual?" Korra nods. "Alright give me a few minutes and the first course will be right out!" Dock hands Korra a blanket and disappears. Pans clattering could be heard from the inside of the food stand.

"Korra you didn't have to wake him just to get me some food. We could have gone to a fast food restaurant."

"Nope because those foods are not authentic. Not like Dock's. Plus, Dock actually works twenty four seven. He just sleeps when he thinks there's no customer coming."

"You know" Dock's head appears out of the window "You should feel special. Korra never buys her girls food" Dock disappears again.

"I do" Asami smiles at a blushing Korra. "So what did you for them?"

Korra shrugged "You know beat people up who were harassing them. No big deal." Korra sets the blanket under a tree and sits down next to it. "Now come here and sit" Korra said patting down on the blanket.

Asami couldn't help but smile at how chivalrous Korra was, giving her all the blanket. Also this is the first time she's going to be on a date outside in the moonlight. Her dates mostly occur in expensive restaurants. Asami had to admit this was far better than any restaurants she's been.

"This is nice" Asami said as she sits down and scoots closer to Korra so that their shoulders are touching.

"Are you sure because that's really not a site someone on a date would want to see" Korra points to the left at a naked old man across the street taking a bath outside his house.

Asami grimaces and turns to Korra. "As long as my eye doesn't go there then this is nice" Asami leans her head on Korra's shoulder.

Korra smiles but in her head she's doing cartwheels _wooing Asami is proceeding successfully!_

"Food is ready!" Dock yells breaking Korra's internal cheering.

"I'll get it" Korra gets up but can't seem to fit all the food in her hand so Asami helps her.

"Hope you enjoy! Dessert will be served in ten minutes! Bon appetite!"

They then sat back down and placed the food around them.

"Oh my gosh this looks delicious" Asami's mouth began to salivate at the sight and smell of the food.

"I told you. Now here try this one first" Korra hands Asami a plate with a bunch of balls with a stick through them with brown on sauce on it.

Asami takes a bite and moans at the taste "This is amazing!" Asami said as she takes more bite.

"It's called fishball" Korra also took a bite of from her own plate.

"I love fishballs!" Korra smiled at Asami talking with food still in her mouth. Asami looked like a cute chipmunk with nuts in her mouth.

"Now try this one" Korra hands Asami another food on a stick but the shape was in a never ending S.

Asami took a huge a bite out of it and moaned again. "This one is delicious too! What is it?"

"It's called Isaw. It's made out of pig intestine" Korra gauged Asami's reaction. Korra was surprised that Asami kept on eating. "Wow I thought that you would throw up or something."

"I've eaten other animal body parts before, Korra. Also it's really good! Can I have yours?"

"No" Korra pulled her food away from Asami. Asami pouted and Korra couldn't resist Asami.

"Fine" Asami beams and eats the Isaw eagerly.

Korra watched in amusement as Asami devours the rest of the food, spaghetti and for dessert champorado or chocolate porridge as Asami would call it. Korra didn't know that Asami would be a heavy eater due to her slender and fit body. Korra even gave Asami some of her food. Korra didn't mind though as long as Asami kept a smile on her face. That was Korra's favorite thing about Asami, her beautiful smile.

"Now that is what you call a meal!" Asami said rubbing her full belly. Asami's huge appetite was weirdly turning Korra on.

"Yeah it is. Now I know what your weakness is, pig intestine!" Asami laughs which turned into belch.

"Excuse me" Asami's face turns red in embarrassment. Korra laughs and belch too to ease Asami's embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

Asami and Korra both look at each other then to the wagon. They laugh again until Zhu Li groans loudly then goes back to sleep. Asami places her hand onto Korra's mouth while Korra does the same. They both laugh into each other's mouth until Korra licks Asami's hand. Asami's eyes widen as she takes her hands off Korra. Asami's eyes then turns to Korra who was smirking.

"You're going to pay for that" Asami takes her other hand and licks it before lunging onto Korra.

Korra yelps as she holds onto Asami's arm to stop her from wiping her hand on her face.

"Asami!" Asami doesn't stop and leans more of her weight on Korra until Korra drops down onto the ground with Asami on top of her.

They froze realizing the compromising position that they were in. Korra who would usually take this as an invitation to kiss and take the girl's clothes off did nothing but stare and hold Asami's hand. Asami also stared but with her mouth slightly a jar.

Then music began to play ( _'It Might Be You'_ by Stephen Bishop) driving their attention from each other to the direction of the sound. They look up to see Dock's head hanging out of the window with a huge grin on his face.

_Time_  
I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be 

"You want to dance with me?" This time it was Asami who asked Korra.

"I'd thought you'd never ask"

_Someone waiting home for me_  
Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you  
All of my life 

The two got up from their position to stand across from each other. Asami's hand went around Korra's waist since she was taller while Korra's arms went around Asami's neck. The two swayed slowly to the beat of the music. Their bodies gradually getting closer until their fronts were touching each other.

 _Looking back as lovers go walking past_  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place  
  
It felt pleasant being close to each other like this. Asami thought it couldn't get any better than this until Korra placed one of her hands on the back of Asami's neck and started to massage it.

Asami moaned "that feels so good" Korra smiled and kept on massaging.

_Would I recognise the face_  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah it's telling me it might be you 

Asami returned the favor by moving closer against Korra, if it were even possible, and nuzzling into Korra's neck every so often. Korra gulped and felt her heart rate increase, Asami felt it too with the hand on top of Korra's heart causing Asami's smile to widen. At this point the two were barely dancing. They were just standing there wrapped up in each other swaying lightly.

_So many quiet walks to take_  
So many dreams to wake  
And we've so much love to make  
Oh, I think we've gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time 

_I could stay like this forever_ they both thought.

 _And it's telling me it might be you_  
All of my life  
  
Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Korra's phone rang.

The two reluctantly pulled away from each other. Korra looked at Asami to apologize for the interruption, Asami just smiles back in understanding.

"Hello?"

"…."

"Helloooo?"

"….."

"Hell…"

"I LOST KUVIRA AGAIN!" Bolin yells through the phone so loud that Korra had to pull her phone away from ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"Korra" Asami's eyes widen hearing what Bolin had just said.

"I know" Korra hangs up her phone and thanking and handing Dock some money for the food before pulling on the wagon. Asami also takes hold of the wagon to help Korra move faster.

"Korra bump!" Asami warns and tries to stop but Korra was going too fast. Zhu Li flies off the wagon and hits the, Korra thanks the spirits, soft grass.

"Oh Fuck! Zhu Li!"

For some reason Zhu Li doesn't wake up. Asami and Korra quickly placed Zhu Li back in the wagon.

"No one saw that" Korra said looking around.

"Oh Korra" Asami said laughing.

-

When they reached the club they spot Mako still sitting on the sofa with Iroh under a bunch of girls.

"Where's Kuvira" Asami said panting.

"He went up those stairs and is that Zhu Li?"

"Yes, here take her and watch over her" Korra handed Mako the handle of the wagon before running up the stairs. "What the fuck has these stairs have been here before!?" They've only been gone for a month but it was like the Blue Spirits has completely transformed.

Once they got up the stairs they see Bolin opening and closing doors.

"Bolin!" Bolin stops and turns towards the sound of Korra's voice.

"Korra! Thank goodness you're here. One moment Kuvira and I were dancing and having a good time. We we're talking about Dora and flying. Then I turn around for one second and then Poof! She's gone! I asked around and they said they saw Jing carrying her up here unconscious!" Bolin rushes out in one breath.

"What!?" Asami was beyond furious. Her sister was out there with some guy that could…she didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey" Korra took both of Asami's shoulders. "We'll find her. I promise."

Asami nods, this wasn't the time to cry. "Let's go find my sister."

The trio began to open doors after doors and were shocked at how many people didn't bother to lock or even close the door. Before, Asami could have said she only knows three positions now she knew about six of them. Bolin noted some of the them for future references. Korra was just glad that they didn't go into one of the rooms where there were illegal things going on. Then they came onto a fork.

"Shit! Bolin you go that way. Asami and I will go this way."

-

Kuvira's vision was blurry and everything seems to be spinning. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Bolin and then blackness. Kuvira tried to move her body but it felt like it was paralyzed, all she could do was move her eyes. When Kuvira's view came in contact with someone she tried to ask for help but nothing came out.

"Don't worry I'll me you feel good" was the last thing the guy said before Kuvira passed out again. "Also payback for making a fool out of the Dragons."

Jing smiled slyly as he took the time to pull the straps off Kuvira's dress. Jing licked his lips when the swell of Kuvira's breast came into view. He then ran his hand over the valley between Kuvira's breast before pulling the dress down to her waist.

Jing licked his lips in anticipation as he fumbles with the rest of the dress. That's when his hand came into contact with something sharp.

"Fucking bitch! Even when your asleep you're still causing me trouble!" Jing screamed in pain. "What the fuck?" Jing looked at his now bleeding index finger. He was confused as to how he got his finger cut. He saw that there was a bulge in Kuvira's pocket. He went to grab the item that had stabbed him and found that it was from a broken piece of vase.

"Who the fuck carries this around?!" Jing throws the shard on the floor before going to the bathroom to tend his wounds.

-

"Why are there so many doors?" Bolin said as he burst into each rooms without knocking.

"She's not here!" Asami screamed in frustration.

"Fuck! Not here either!" Korra slammed the door shut.

-

Bolin was at the last door of the hallway. He was hoping that Kuvira was in there because he was too tired to take another step and he couldn't take another sight of people in compromising positions.

Bolin burst through the door to find Kuvira laying with her bra on and her dress on her waist. "Kuvira are you ok?" Bolin approached the girl and shook her shoulders. When Kuvira didn't respond Bolin took off his shirt and placed it on Kuvira.

"Hey!"

Bolin looked to his right to find Jing also shirtless.

"You know, Bolin we can share if you want. Korra doesn't have to know" Jing wasn't opposed to the idea and he was tired of fighting.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That is not how you treat your friends!" Bolin made his way over to Jing and head-butted him. Jing falls to the floor with his nose broken.

"Shit!" Jing yells in pain while Bolin carries Kuvira bridal style out of the room.

-

"Korra! Where are you?" Bolin made his way back to the fork.

"Kuvira!" Asami screamed in relief and peck her sister on her forehead. "Thank you Bolin. I owe you" Asami also gave Bolin a kiss on the forehead.

"Um…what about me I helped too" Korra said pouting.

Asami smiled her worries slipping away at the sight of her sister and Korra pouting. "Thank you Korra" Asami kissed Korra on the forehead, Korra tried to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Bolin was about to say something when Korra's phone went off.

"What now?" Korra looked at her phone and saw that her alarm went off "Shit we have to get them home or else Lin will have our asses on a platter."

The four made their way out the back to the stairs but was stopped by a large crowd blocking the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Korra said with a raise brow as he pushed through the people creating a path for Bolin and Asami.

_I used to think that I could not go on_

"Who the fuck is singing? And why R-kelly?"

"More importantly is when did they install a karaoke machine" Bolin said making a right turn. When Bolin turned Kuvira's head accidentally hits a statue knocking it down "Ooops"

 _And life was nothing but an awful song_  
  
"Fuck Bolin be careful with my sister!" Korra was shocked when Asami cursed.

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

"Sorry" Bolin said sheepishly and carefully waked to the stairs. It didn't matter though, how careful Bolin was because a drunken man ran into Bolin knocking him off balance.

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

As a result, Kuvira's body launched over the railing of the stairs.

_I believe I can fly_

And there it goes Kuvira's unconscious body up in the air. Just like Kuvira wished, she was flying like a bird. Kuvira's arms were spread wide open and it looks like Kuvira was doing the swan dive. Even though Kuvira was unconscious she looks graceful.

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away_

But just like everything that comes up must come down. Bolin's face had fear written all over it as he bites his nails and watches Kuvira fall to her death. Bolin closes his eye and waits for the sound of people panicking over a dead body but nothing came. Bolin opens his eyes to see Kuvira up in the air again.

"Oh shit Kuvira can fly!" Bolin said in awe.

_I believe I can soar_

Korra looked over the railing "No Bolin, the people on the dance floor is throwing her back in the air!"

Asami was in the verge of a heart attack as she watches, in slow motion, her sister's body go all the way up to the ceiling.

_I see me running through that open door_

And there was Korra laughing and pointing at Kuvira who continues to go up and down.

Asami slowly turns to face Korra with a death glare and then slaps Korra's arm "Seriously?"

Korra closes her mouth "It's not funny" Korra looks back at Kuvira and giggles. Kuvira's lifeless body being thrown around aimlessly was pretty funny to her and the song just adds to it.

Then she spots someone in her peripheral vision. "What the fuck Zhu Li?"

_I believe I can fly_

"Woohoo! Party!" Zhu Li was also getting thrown up in the air. Zhu Li was smiling all dopey and throwing peace signs while still drinking alcohol.

"Mako" Korra said through gritted teeth.

_I believe I can fly_

"We have to get them down" the trio ran to the dance floor. Mako was already there and had caught Zhu li. Asami cleared enough space for Bolin to catch Kuvira.

"Got you!" Bolin said as Kuvira drops in his arms. Asami's heart beat went back to regular speed. She's never been so scared in her life that she dropped onto the floor and thanked whoever was up there for safely returning Kuvira.

"Alright let's go home" Korra said exhausted and pulled Asami up to her feet. Korra placed an arm around Asami's waist and pulled her close to her. This has been a long night and it was evident to everyone's faces.

They walked out of the club with weary faces. Mako looked like a ghost pulling Zhu Li who was back in her wagon, Bolin was having trouble carrying Kuvira but he was not going to let this girl down again and Asami was heavily leaning on Korra's side.

"Korra" Korra stops walking and looks down at Asami.

"Yeah?" Korra's eyes widen as Asami slowly leans forward and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks for a very unforgettable night, it was fun despite the whole Kuvira thing. I know we never really talked about it but maybe we can continue to date and see where this goes?"

Korra answers by also kissing Asami on the cheeks. Asami blushes. "Yeah I'd like that."

Korra smiled despite her exhaustion. Well at least one good thing came out of this whole thing. The affirmation that Asami and her were dating. Also that she might really feel something for Asami.

-

They were half way home when suddenly the car came into an abrupt stop causing each and everyone in the car to jerk forward and then slam back to the car seat. Well except for Kuvira who ended up on the console of the car and stayed there.

"Kuvira!" Asami said in concern as she placed Kuvira back on her seat. Kuvira didn't feel anything since she was still unconscious. Zhu Li groans and begins to wake up.

"What the fuck Bolin!" Korra said checking Zhu Li if she's ok.

"Yeah why did you do that bro?"

Bolin stared blankly into the road as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "We forgot Iroh."

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Asami said throwing her head back into the seat.

"Fuucccck!" Mako breathes out.

"We have to go back and get him" Korra said urging Bolin to turn the car around. "Aaahh! When will this night end!"

"Never! WOOHOO! PARTY!"

"SHUT UP ZHU LI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER'S TITLE: The After Party


	13. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATEd M for violence and language.

Bolin drove them back to The Blue Spirit. Korra was hoping to find Iroh and get everyone home within thirty minutes. But luck never seem to be at Korra's side. Once they reached the club they saw a bunch of police cars surrounding the place.

"Why are there so many police cars?" Asami said as Kuvira and Zhu Li cuddles closer to her sides. Kuvira was still fast asleep as well as Zhu Li who drifted off to sleep.

"I'm not sure" Korra answered but she and Mako knew. Drugs, prostitution, and gang activity just to name a few.

"Park the car here Bo" Mako commanded. "Korra, let's go check it out. Bolin and Asami you guys stay here."

"Be careful" Asami said to Korra.

Korra turned to smile at Asami "I'm always careful" as Korra turned around to leave the car she hits her head on the car roof. "Shit!" Korra yelped in pain resulting in a laugh from Asami, Mako and Bolin.

Asami tugs on Korra's shirt collar and pulls her closer before placing a kiss on the growing bump on Korra's forehead. Korra grins and points at her lips "I think my lips got hit too."

Asami chuckles in response before pushing Korra out the car "Watch your head."

Korra this time makes sure to duck her head down as she exits the car.

"So you and Asami are getting really close. What happened?" Mako said

"We had a fun date" Korra shrugged with a huge smile on her face. Her and Asami's impromptu date was fun. When they danced Korra felt…she can't even describe her own feelings, she felt worms no butterflies.

"So you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Korra responded with another shrug. She likes Asami so yeah maybe she would, someday. "Come on Korra you got to tie down with someone sometime, might as well be Asami."

"Dude were only nineteen. We have plenty of time to decide. Plus, Asami and I are just having fun. There's no guarantee that Asami and I will last anyway and I'm a hundred percent sure Asami and I will have no future if I don't get her home on time."

"Yeah you're right, Lin's going to have your ass if Asami is even one second late. So what do you think happened?" Mako gestured at the club.

"I don't know but with these many police cars I think it has something to do with the gangs that were in the club."

"Ten bucks says it's the Red Monsoons" Mako said placing his bet.

"You're on."

As they neared the area, Korra and Mako hid behind one of the park vans on the other side of the street. There were about four people lined up, all kneeling down with handcuffs on, and one cop guarding them. They couldn't see their faces but Korra could tell with their clothes that none of them was Iroh.

"You see Iroh anywhere?" Korra asked as they moved a bit closer to the entrance of the club. Two police officers were by the entrance talking to each other.

"No. I think he still might be inside, hiding. We have to sneak pass them to get in and there's probably more inside."

Korra agreed, it was definitely going to be hard to sneak around the club and look for Iroh but they had no choice.

"Hey I got three more punks. I have two who are dealing and doing drugs and the other is some elite's son" A woman who looked to be in her forties with grey hair said.

Mako and Korra looked at each other at the mention of an elite's son, instantly thinking that it's Iroh. Although something was bothering Korra. The grey haired women looked a little bit like Lin and her eyes were similar to Opal's.

"Korra, it's Iroh" Korra's thoughts were interrupted when Iroh along with the two other drug dealers came out all in handcuffs.

Iroh looked terrified. He kept screaming that he's innocent and that his father will hear about this. The grey haired officer just rolled her eyes and threw him in the back of one of the police cars.

"Let's go back inside there, boys. There are probably more of them hiding inside." As the officers entered the club Korra and Mako took the opportunity to set Iroh free. The officer nearby was too busy watching over the other criminals.

Iroh was kicking the backseat of the car cursing. Everything was going great until he ran out of cash to pay for the drinks and give money to the girls sitting on his lap. The girls surrounding him started to leave after that. That's when Iroh noticed that he had been rob of his wallet, phone, jewelry, jacket and even his shoes were gone. To add to it he couldn't find the rest of his friends and no one would lend him any kind of help.

"Fuck! My father will be so mad at me! Stupid! Fuckin! Korra?" Iroh looks through the mirror to find Korra and Mako grinning at him. "Korra! Korra help me!" Korra placed a finger over her lips and pointed down at the door. Iroh frantically nodded in understanding as he tried to open the door with his hands behind his back.

After a minute of fumbling around Iroh was finally able to unlock the door. They were lucky that the police cars were old enough to still have those locks that you pull up. As soon as the door flew open Korra and Mako yanked Iroh out of the car and into safety.

"Shit!" Iroh finally let out a breath once they were on the other side of the street.

"Mission accomplished!" Korra said fist bumping Mako who also took a breath.

Korra took a bobby pin out from her hair and used it to uncuff Iroh. "Thanks" Iroh said rubbing his wrist.

"Iroh the car is behind that building over there. You should go. Mako and I will catch up with you later. We forgot something inside." Mako looked at Korra questioningly.

"Okay. Thanks again" Iroh said before making a run for the car.

"Korra?"

"Those guys they caught are Triple Threats."

"So?"

"We need to help them escape. If we do Zaheer will see this as a positive step towards getting our shit together!"

"Korra, no. It's too risky, if we get caught no one will bail us out. We're no longer part of the Red Lotus that means we don't have to do anything to help them" Mako tried to knock some sense out of Korra but all Korra could see was Zaheer praising her.

"Sorry Mako but I'm doing it" Korra made a move to go back to the club.

"Korra wait!" Mako was going to regret this later. "What do you need me to do?"

"Start a fire far away enough for the cop to see. He'll go and investigate and I'll swoop in and free them."

The plan seems solid enough so Mako agrees and sets a garbage can on fire. Not a minute later the cop who was guarding the Triple Threats left to inspect the fire. Korra runs over to the Triple Threat and one by one sets them free. It only took about five minutes to complete the whole mission.

"Thanks Korra and Mako. I owe you one" Lei one of the Triple Threat said.

"You know what to do" Korra said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure the Red Lotus know what you've done for us Korra" Lei bows at them before running off to the shadows.

"Red Lotus?"

Both Korra and Mako froze.

 _Shit_ Mako thought.

 _Fuck_ Korra thought as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Kuvira it's not…" Not even half way around Kuvira swung her fist onto Korra's face. Korra stumbled back as she felt blood trickle down the side of her mouth. Kuvira's blood was boiling. She had heard what Lei had said and it was clear to her that Korra is a member of the most notorious gang in Republic City. There's was no way in hell she was going to let her baby sister date a criminal that's probably going to kill or use Asami.

"You stay away from my sister!" Kuvira yelled and went to take another swing at Korra but Mako caught her arm and stopped her.

"Kuvira stop!" Mako tightened his hold on Kuvira's arm as she continued to struggle out of Mako's hold. "We can expl…huh?" Suddenly Kuvira grabbed hold of Mako's arm with the same hand Mako was holding Kuvira with. Then Kuvira flipped Mako over herself and onto the ground. "Fuck!" Mako arched his back at the impact but it wasn't over. Kuvira punched Mako on the head causing his head to bounce twice on the pavement disorientating him.

"Kuvira stop!" Korra placed her arms under Kuvira's armpits before interlocking her fingers behind Kuvira's head, successfully putting Kuvira into full nelson. Korra was surprised that Kuvira wasn't thrashing around to try and escape. Kuvira was standing still taking deep breaths. "Look, I know you think this is bad but it's not. I'm not going to hurt Asami if that's what you're thinking. I care about her and I really like her."

In response Kuvira bobs her head back causing Korra's knuckles to hit Korra on her forehead. Kuvira took the slight shift in Korra's hold to escape. Kuvira then took out the switchblade she kept hidden under her dress and lunged at Korra. Korra was able to dodge every strike Kuvira threw at her. As Korra was dodging Kuvira's attacks she was making sure to move away from the club just in case the police came back.

Mako was still disorientated but has gotten on his knees to see Kuvira following Korra to an alley way.

"Kuvira stop! I'm not going to fight you!" Korra ducked her head as Kuvira swung her feet aiming at Korra's head.

"What do you want from Asami?" Kuvira aimed two quick jabs on Korra's stomach but Korra managed to evade them.

"I…fuck!" Korra winced in pain as she felt the blade run through her right eyebrow stopping just half way to her hairline. Kuvira managed to slice Korra when she faked left.

Kuvira smirked at Korra and watched as Korra's blood dripped from her knife.

"We're not part of the Red Lotus anymore!"

"Then why did you let them escape?"

"Because..." there was not point in lying "we're trying to get back in. That's why we're in college to prove to them that were good enough. But with the result of our first test we might not get back in the Red Lotus. So...put the knife down?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let Asami near you" Kuvira lunged at Korra this time she was going to make sure to drive the knife into Korra's heart.

Korra looked to her back for an escape only to find a barbed wire fence. "Shit!" Korra got ready to dodge when suddenly a figure came to block her view.

Kuvira was stunned when out of nowhere her wrist was twisted causing her to drop her knife. Then she felt a punch on her stomach, knocking her to the ground and the wind out of her. Kuvira looks up to find golden eyes staring down at her.

"Azula?" Korra peeks over to see Azula staring Kuvira down.

"Seriously Korra? Why can't you and Mako stay out of trouble?" Azula said not taking her eyes of the girl laying on the ground clutching her stomach.

Korra looks at the end of the alleyway to find Mako sitting down holding his head in his hands. Azula found Mako stumbling around and decided to help the kid out. Mako told her what happened and quickly went to the alleyway. She was surprised to see Korra losing to some girl.

"I…"

"Who are you and what do you want from my family?" Kuvira asked as she had trouble standing up, still clutching her stomach. Azula's punch felt different from the other punches she's received before; it doesn't hurt but Kuvira couldn't move her body the way she wanted to.

"Nothing" Azula shrugged her eyes straying away from Kuvira to the blade on the ground. Azula bent down to pick up the knife and saw the engravement on it. "You're one of them."

Kuvira furrows her brow. There was no way this woman could know what the drawing on the knife means unless…

"Ming Hua was part of it too" Azula said throwing the knife in the air before catching it and repeating the process all over again.

"Ming Hua was an assassin!" Korra's eye bulged out of her eyes.

"No wonder she seems scarier than anyone else" Mako said.

"Scarier than me?" Azula gave Mako a side way glare as she continued to toss the knife.

"No" Mako shook his head frantically causing a wave of headache to come. Azula grinned, liking the boy's terrified reaction.

Kuvira was observing the interaction between the three. She needed to know more about this people.

"So what happened here?" Azula asked Korra.

"She knows we're part of the Red Lotus" Korra answered, there was no point in lying.

Azula caught the knife in midair and her eyes grew twice as big "So she needs to die."

"NO!" Both Mako and Korra yelled whilst Kuvira tried to step back but her body was refusing her.

"She knows our identity; she needs to be dispose of" Azula smiled and took a step towards Kuvira. Kuvira struggled to move.

"She's our friend" Korra looked over at Kuvira to confirm her statement. Kuvira nods, anything to get out of this situation alive.

"But she tried to kill you" Another step forward. Mako was left speechless as he watched Azula's lips tug upwards forming that sinister smile they all dreaded.

Kuvira's arms trembled as she raised her fists. She wasn't going down without a fight. Azula was impressed that this assassin girl was still able to move after hitting one of her pressure points.

"Azula stop! You can't kill her!" Korra placed a hand over Azula's shoulder but Azula just shrugged it off.

"Why?" Azula was now two steps away from her target.

"Because she's Asami?" Korra cocked her head to the side when she saw what seems to be Asami's silhouette at the end of the alleyway.

Azula stopped in her tracks to look at Korra "This is the girl you like?" Azula chuckled.

Kuvira furrowed her brows _what is that supposed to mean?_

"Korra!" Asami heard Korra and ran up to her only to stop when she noticed Mako on the floor looking a bit pale. "Mako are you alright?"

While Asami was busy looking over at Mako, Azula slowly sneaked over to Asami. Once close enough she turned to Korra and playfully smiled at her. Both Korra and Kvuira furrowed their brows in confusion. Until Azula brought her hand, the one with the knife, up and pretended to stab Asami from where she was standing.

Korra was so close to having a heart attack right now. She was shaking her head no so fast that it looked like she has two heads. Then with her hands gestured widely to put the knife down. Kuvira tried to tackle Azula but all she did was grunt and squirm in place, looking like a fish on dry land.

Mako's face was running out of color as Azula kept on pretend stabbing Asami. This was the last thing they all wanted to happen for Asami to get hurt because of them.

Asami heard Kuvira's grunts and turned to face her only to come face to face with a stranger. Azula smiled down at Asami as she quickly hid the knife behind her back.

Asami gasped in surprised "Uh…hi I'm Asami" Asami held her hand out. Azula gladly took it.

"Your Asami huh?"

Asami nods. While Azula hummed in approval as she looks at Korra who was blushing bashfully. Meanwhile Kuvira was glaring at Azula.

"I'm Azula. Korra's aunt."

Asami's face turned red at the realization that she's meeting one of Korra's relative. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're dating my niece?" Azula gave her best 'treat my niece nice or else your dead' look.

Asami nodded shyly as she looked at Azula "Yes ma'am."

"MA' AM!" Azula yelled causing Asami to flinch, Kuvira to wince, Mako to hit his head on the wall and for Korra to slap her face. "I'm no ma' am" Azula's voice returned to normal volume. "Call me Azula."

Asami nods and finally makes eye contact with Korra. "Korra! You're face!" Asami's voice was lace with concern as she noticed the cut on Korra's eyebrow.

Asami immediately runs to Korra and cups Korra's face. "Are you ok? And what happened?"

"Yeah. I slip and the broken glass cut me" Korra nods and relaxed at Asami's touch. Asami looked down at the broken glass on the floor and saw no blood. Asami decided not to pry. She needed to clean Korra's cut.

"There's a convenience store around the block. Let's get you bandage up" Asami takes Korra's hand and leads her to the store.

After Korra passed Azula, Korra gestured for her to hide the knife and fix Kuvira.

Azula rolled her eyes, she can't believe that she's taking orders from Korra. Azula pulls Kuvira so that her lips touched Kuvira's ears. "Try anything and I will kill you and Asami. Got it?"

"Yes."

Azula gives Kuvira a quick jab to her stomach causing Kuvira to cough.

"Bitch! I thought…" Kuvira stopped mid-sentence when she felt her legs move the way she wanted them to.

"What?" Azula said playing with the switchblade.

"Thank you" Kuvira doesn't even know why she's thanking the girl when she almost killed her and now was threatening Asami too.

"You're welcome" Azula helped Mako up and made their way to the convenience store.

Once they got there. Asami was in the process of cleaning Korra's cut with a handkerchief soaked in water. Korra was wincing while Asami giggled.

"Stop moving you baby" Asami was holding onto Korra's bicep as she dabbed on the wound.

Korra felt extreme heat on the skin Asami was touching "Did you just call me your baby?" Korra gave Asami a smoldering look.

"I said you're crying like a baby" Asami shook her head in amusement as she continued to clean Korra's cut.

"Well maybe you need to give this baby some of your milk?" Asami's hand stopped, her jaw drop and a blush crept up her neck. Korra smirked loving the look on Asami's face.

The man working on the cashier stared at the two. Asami noticed the man staring and buried her face in Korra's neck in embarrassment. Korra laughed as she instantly wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and kissed the girl on the head.

Asami wasn't about to back down though. Asami pressed herself closer to Korra and whispered into Korra's ear making sure her lips brushed Korra's earlobe as she spoke. "Maybe I'll let you have a taste someday and not just my milk." To deliver the final blow Asami placed a chaste kiss under Korra's earlobe.

"Asami" Korra lightly moaned as her eyes rolled back and her knees started to buckle. Asami's dirty talk will be Korra's undoing.

Asami took her head away from Korra's neck and laughed "Ha! I win!" Asami started poking Korra's chest as she kept on saying 'I win'.

Korra let the girl have her fun. She did enjoy seeing Asami happy and Asami's finger would constantly brush her skin.

Azula, Kuvira and Mako watched in the sideline each having a different reaction to the scene in front of them.

Kuvira stared at Korra with disgust. Korra was playing her sister like predator would with their prey. Then there is Asami smiling like a fool, she doesn't even know that the hand that was around her was tainted with blood. Kuvira clenched her hand, she was also torn. In one hand Asami has never been this happy but she knows that this happiness is only temporary. Korra will eventually break her heart and she can't do anything about it. Kuvira hated this feeling of being helpless and not being able to protect the person she cared about the most, other than Baatar Jr. and Lin.

Azula's face was stoic. In the inside though Azula was patting herself on the back, she did an exceptional job in teaching Korra how to get girls. Then there's a part of Azula that is scared for Korra.

Mako was the only one who was actually happy for the couple but he needed to get an ice pack for his head.

"How much for this?" the cashier raised a brow at Mako. "What?"

"Four dollars" Mako paid the man and opened the pack.

"What is this?" Mako inspected the little tube with a string attached to the bottom end.

The four women all laughed at the clueless Mako "It's a tampon!"

"Fuck!" Mako threw the box and wiped his hand on any surface he could.

Once Asami finished bandaging Korra up they returned to the car. Azula stayed in the store to buy some beer.

"Hey Asami we're going to walk home" Korra said as she opened the door for Asami.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to walk with my aunt."

"Korra you have an aunt!? Why didn't you tell me?" Bolin said who was not informed yet of what had transpired in the alleyway.

"Yes she does Bolin" Mako pulled Bolin aside.

"You know she's….uh old and weak" If Azula heard this Korra would get a beating. Kuvira rolled her eyes, Azula could handle a group of men if she wanted to.

"Okay. Be careful walking home and I'll see you at school on Monday" Asami gave Korra a goodbye kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

Korra smiled and a small blush appeared on her cheek.

"Korra, can I talk to you in private" Kuvira said.

"Kuvira" Asami warned.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your precious Korra" Kuvira pulled Korra to where Bolin and Mako were.

"Like I said before stay away from Asami."

"Like I said too before no."

"Oh my gosh Korra! Just leave her now before you hurt her!" Kuvira said getting frustrated at Korra's stubbornness.

"I'm not going to hurt her! How many times do I have to say that?" Korra was also getting frustrated.

"You won't, but your gang will or your enemies will."

"I won't let them!"

"We won't let them" both Mako and Bolin chimed in, Asami was their friend too.

Kuvira gritted her teeth, Korra was so fucking stubborn. "Why do you even want to be with Asami when there are tons of girls you can have."

"Because I like her!" Korra said her face inches away from Kuvira. Hoping Kuvira will get the message this way. She likes Asami which means she will not stay away.

Kuvira scoffed and bump her forehead against Korra. "You might like her and she might like you now but what would happen when she finds out. When she finds out that you're a criminal, dealing drugs, killing and beating people up to get what you want. Do you think Asami will like you then?"

Korra clenched her hand into a fist. Kuvira's words were getting into Korra's head. Would Asami be disgusted of her? would Asami call the cops? would Asami be scared of her? But most importantly would Asami compare her to those people who killed her mother? _Asami deserves better._

"Yes she would!" Bolin said placing himself between the two. "Because Korra is the most caring person I know! Especially when it comes to the people she loves! Korra, takes care of Mako and I. She even takes care of Azula even though Azula beats her up because she loves her!"

"Thanks Bo" Korra gave Bolin a genuine smile and patted his back.

"You love Asami?" Kuvira asked.

Korra was not ready to answer that question. They've only known each other for a month for goodness sake! "I…."

"I thought so."

"Leave Asami alone before you hurt her and I'm pretty sure Lin would disapprove of you want she finds out. And I know for sure Asami will choose us over you."

That too got to Korra. Korra knows Lin is resourceful and can make her disappear and with the way Asami talks about her family Korra is sure Asami will choose her family over her.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Mako said. He needed to know just in case they need to flee the city.

"No. I'm not stupid. If I tell on you then The Red Lotus will come and kill us and I'm not going to put my love ones in danger" Kuvira said the last line directly to Korra.

"I'm not going to hurt Asami!"

"Sure you won't" Kuvira turned and entered the car.

"Bye Korra!" Asami waved goodbye to Korra as the car drove past them. Korra waved back but her smile wasn't reaching her eyes.

"Korra come on" Mako said after watching Korra blankly stare at the empty road for a few minutes.

"Give me a minute, Mako" Korra kept her eye on the road still processing Kuvira's words.

After a few minutes of thinking Korra decided that she should sleep first before making any drastic decision.

"Mako you okay?" Korra said eyeing Mako who was hunched over a bench.

"I don't think so, I think I need to get myself a pussy scan" Mako joked which earned him a light chuckle from Korra, a huge laugh from Bolin and… "Oh fuck Azula!" Mako placed a hand over his chest.

Azula arrived when Kuvira had talked to Korra. She was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That was a good one Mako" Azula patted Mako on the head, hard.

"Ow!" Mako moved away from Azula and rubbed his head.

Korra sighed and looked back at the empty road. There was a pregnant pause until Bolin suddenly spoke.

"Oh shit Korra! You know what this reminds me of?" Bolin said making a connection.

Korra shakes her head no, her eyes still on the road Asami's car left to.

"The book we're reading in our English class! Romeo and Juliet. The star crossed lovers."

"Wow you actually paid attention in that class?" Mako was surprised. He barely paid any attention in English class because it was like in another language. Azula was impressed her little gangsters were learning.

"Yes. I finished it."

"Then can you do my essay? I'll give you and Opal the house for the weekend."

"Okay" Then Bolin gasped. "Uh, oh. The book didn't really have a happy ending, Korra."

Korra's mood began to deflate even more. Then she felt her phone vibrate.

Asami: Are you okay? When we drove pass you, your smile didn't seem like your normal smile. Anyways be careful walking home and stop hitting your head! Because I like your head. Text me when you get home?

Korra smiled at the text. Asami's text had the power to bring her mood back up.

Korra: I'm fine and I will. Make sure to give the gorilla a banana before she goes to sleep. You don't want to have a wild animal running rampant in your house.

Asami: Lol. I'll give her two bananas. The text was followed by a series of banana emojis and the one that made Korra's heart jump a kiss emoji. Korra sent one back.

"Korra?" Bolin said when Korra kept smiling at her phone.

Korra looked up at him, her smile not wavering one bit. Korra then placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder "I make my own ending."

Azula smirked Korra was in the process of falling in love and it's only been a month. Then Azula's smirk fell, if it didn't work out in Bolin's book and it didn't work out for her then why should it work for Korra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In other words, I make the ending!
> 
> Are the last few line foreshadowing what's going to happen to Korrasami? And are the updates getting faster (don't jinx it)? I don't know so stick around and find out in the next chapters of My Gangster Girl!
> 
> Next Chapter's Title: Avoidance/ Not sure when the next update will be. Check out my tumblr Konan8994.


	14. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I added a chapter before this "Interesting Art".

Korra woke up with a groan as she reached for her phone. She saw that it was four in the morning and that there were no new texts. Korra sighed and rolled onto her back with her hands clasped behind her head. Korra had texted Asami at twelve thirty asking Asami if she had gotten home safely and got no reply. Korra stayed up all night waiting for a reply until she fell asleep.

-

"Azula?" Korra tiptoed into Azula's room and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?" Azula said groggily as she turned on her side, away from Korra.

"Can I talk to you?" Korra poked Azula on her ribs making her squirm.

"No" Azula pulled the covers up over her head.

"Please" Korra begged and tugged on the covers. When Azula didn't budge Korra decided to just talk "So I texted Asami last night…"

Azula groaned, Korra was having her first girl problem.

"And she hasn't replied back yet. She promised that she was going to text me when she gets home but nothing" Korra placed her phone near Azula even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

Korra was worried about her girl. It would have been sweet but it was fucking four in the morning!

"So I was thinking that…maybe we…could go to her…house and check if she got home safely?"

Azula's eyes shot open and she flung the covers off her before putting Korra in a headlock.

Korra screamed in horror. "Fuck Azula! Let go!"

"You woke me up just for that?!" Azula's hold was getting tighter.

Korra coughed up an answer "y-yeah."

Azula gritted her teeth before letting go of Korra's head. Korra's hands went to rub at her neck, soothing it. "What I don't understand is why couldn't you just go by yourself?"

"Because I need back up just in case Kuvira and Lin tries to kill me."

"And you couldn't get Mako and Bolin to come with you?"

"I didn't want them to get hurt."

Azula stared at Korra with a blank expression. "That's why you picked me? So I'm the one who would get hurt."

Korra grinned "Yeah but you won't because you're Azula and you're strong and could kill a person with one finger."

Azula rolled her eyes before finally agreeing "Fine but I'm bringing my gun" Azula goes through her drawer and takes out her dessert eagle. Who knows what chief Beifong could be packing in her house.

-

Korra and Azula were currently in Azula's car driving to the Sato estate. They've been driving for fifteen minutes now with Korra having a staring contest with the dashboard.

"You okay over there?" Azula asked.

"Yeah just thinking" Korra said finally taking her eyes off the dashboard to look up at the scenery before her. They were crossing the Republic City bridge that connected the upper side and lower side of Republic City. Korra could see the stark difference between the two. One was beaten down and full of violence while the other was pure and clean.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Asami and what's going to happen with us."

Azula sighed "Korra with so many people you can choose to finally have feelings with you decide to have it with some rich girl whose mom is the chief of police, whose sister is an assassin and whose biological mother has been killed by gang members."

"Uh…Azula, it wasn't us that killed Asami's mom right?" Korra was getting nervous at what the answer might be, Asami would hate her even more if she was a member of the gang that killed her mom. Korra didn't know the details of what happened during that day. Asami didn't go into detail when talking about her mom and Korra wasn't in the Red Lotus at that time yet. She was still 7 years old roaming the street as an orphan.

"No it was the Triple Threat" Korra groaned, she was technically affiliated with the gang. "But we would've if they didn't attack first" Korra banged her head on the window, yeah that makes it so much better. Of course the Red Lotus would want Hiroshi Sato working for them.

"What changed Korra?"

Korra picked her head up to look at Azula questioningly "What do you mean?"

"Well a month ago all you cared about was fucking the girl. I even remember you having a pros and cons list with the number one pro as Asami being a good fuck that you can brag about. So what changed? What's so special about Asami that it made the great and almighty Korra think so hard that she's having a staring contest with an inanimate object. The only time I saw you thinking this hard was when you only had two dollars and you had to choose between a burger and barbecue on a stick."

Korra paused at thought about her answer "I feel a connection with her" Azula took her eyes off the road to look at Korra, she wanted Korra to elaborate. "I…It feels nice being around her. You know?"

Azula shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's like I can talk to her."

"That so cool" Azula said sarcastically. "You know our next door neighbor can talk too right" Azula smirked.

Korra gave a fake laugh "Haha very funny Azula."

"Just kidding our next door neighbor is deaf."

"This is not a joke I feel weird things for Asami and I don't even know why. We just met but we've been texting and hanging out and it feels awesome. It's like…" Korra was having trouble explaining her own feelings "It's like…Asami's different you know...It's like you finally meeting someone who you don't want to constantly beat up or kill. Have you ever met someone like that?"

When Azula didn't answer, Korra gasped "Oh my gosh you did, didn't you!"

Azula licked her lips and kept her eyes on the road.

"What's his name? Wait is it a he or is it a she?" Korra bounced in her seat getting excited. Azula never mentioned her ever liking someone or even having a crush.

"Fine I'll tell you" Korra squealed. "If you tell me who Jinora is and who she is to you."

Korra froze. "How do you know her name?"

"You yell it sometimes when you have nightmares. Which by the way you barely had since meeting Asami. Is that the connection you're talking about?"

"No but it has something to do with it. Asami makes me forget about my past. When I'm with her I'm just happy. You know?"

"Wow I thought you were going to make a romantic speech about her being the air to your lungs or something."

"You know me I'm not romantic."

Azula's eye twitched. "You have to stop saying 'you know' because I don't know!"

"Haha! Azula is stupid she doesn't know what I'm saying."

Azula abruptly stopped the car. Car honked at them and Azula just gave them a middle finger. Then she straddled Korra's lap. Korra squealed and hid her face behind her hands. "What did you just say?" When Korra didn't answer Azula gave Korra a slap. "What did you say?"

Korra gulped, insulting Azula was a big no, no. "Uh that I love you" Korra took her hands away from her face and grinned sheepishly. Azula glared at Korra for a minute before returning back to driver's seat. Korra sighed in relief.

Korra lets Azula simmer down for a bit before talking again. "So…I'm guessing it didn't work out between you two?"

"Amazing observations Sherlock!" Azula said sarcastically.

"So what happened? Did she die like Pli or…?" Azula's grip on the wheel tightened.

"Korra!" Korra flinched at the sudden outburst "People like us can't have a normal love life, okay! Specially with people like Asami. Find someone else who's more suited in the life that we live in. Someone who doesn't mind the fuck up things that we do! So if I were you I'd fuck the bitch and move the fuck on!" By the end Azula was breathing heavily.

Korra sat there shocked, this must be a sensitive topic for Azula to show this much emotion. Korra felt guilty for bringing the topic up. Whatever it was Korra knew that the girl was special to Azula.

"I'm sorry."

Azula sighed and ran her a hand over her face. "Korra go to sleep. We'll be there soon" Azula has had enough of Korra's girl problem.

Korra decided to just keep her mouth shut and stare at the window, contemplating on her and Asami's weird relationship.

-

"Korra wake up we're here" Korra felt a tug on her wolf tails and groggily woke up.

"Damn, what time is it?" Korra wiped the drool off the side of her mouth and tried to make herself look decent.

"It's seven o'clock" Azula said looking at her watch.

"What, how? It's only like a one-and-a-half-hour drive to Asami's house."

"I got hungry and stopped for some food and I'm pretty sure your girl was still probably asleep at six in the morning. So I drove really slow" Azula took out some seaweed and offered some to Korra.

"No thanks" Korra looked at Asami's house.

"Well go on and check if your girl is safe" Azula reached over Korra and opened the door for her.

Korra made a move to leave but sat back down again. "Wait should I like knock or climb up her window?"

"How the fuck should I know? Just go and do something!" Azula said pushing the girl out the vehicle. Azula can be cranky if she didn't get enough sleep.

Korra took a deep breath before deciding to use the ledge under Asami's room to climb up Asami's window. Once Korra reached Asami's window, Korra knocked on the glass thrice.

Asami who was already awake reading a book heard the noise. Asami was shock to see Korra smiling and waving through the window.

"Korra? What are you doing here" Asami said once she opened the window. Korra made a move to go inside but was stopped by Asami placing a hand over her chest.

"You didn't text me when you got home. So I went to check on you" Korra noticed that Asami was on edge, Asami kept on eyeing the door then Korra.

"Awe that so sweet but you need to go now" Asami slightly pushed on Korra's chest.

Korra almost lost her balance "Woah, why?"

"Because I'm grounded and if my mom sees you here she's going to flip. So you need to go now."

"What?" Korra was confused. Asami and Kuvira should have gotten home on time.

Asami pushed on Korra again but Korra held her ground "Korra I'll explain it to you at school on…"

"Asami I have your soup…"

Korra's eyes locked with Lin and Korra saw the fire and hatred in them. Something definitely went wrong. Korra gulped and waved hi. "Good morning Chief Beifong."

Asami groaned, this was not supposed to happen. Lin set the soup down on Asami's dresser before walking over to the two girls.

Korra kept on smiling but the little twitch on the corner of her lips gave her nervousness away.

"Mom please go easy on her. Remember I'm dating her" Asami pleaded as she stepped away from the window and Korra.

"Go easy on me? Why does she need to go easy on me?" Korra said raising a brow at Asami. Then Korra felt hands grab hold of the collar of her shirt. Then suddenly she was yanked inside the room and her face meets the floor. "Fuck!"

"Mom!" Asami kneeled on the floor and cradled Korra's body against hers. Korra touched her lips with her hands and _phew no blood._

"Alright what the fuck is going on!?" Korra yelled. This was getting too much and she might just punch Lin.

"You brought my underage daughters to a club and let them drink!" Korra flinched.

"Ooohh" Now Korra gets it. "but how did you know?" Korra stands up and looks at Asami for an answer.

"I didn't say anything and neither did Kuvira."

"Then who?"

"You know the cops that came after we left the bar?" Korra nods. "That was my aunt Suyin." Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. No wonder she looked so similar to Lin. "Yeah and she questioned some of the people at the club, including Chan and Jing."

"Nooo" Korra whined, yup she's dead and so are Bolin and Mako. May they rest in pieces or ashes; whatever Lin decides to do with them.

"Yes I heard about Kuvira getting drugged, Asami playing with knives and getting into fist fights!" Well it was technically a slap fight both Asami and Korra thought. Lin got up into Korra's personal space and continued to yell. "What kind of person brings their date to a club where gangsters hang out!?" Lin was screaming her lungs off while Korra and Asami cringed in pain.

"Look I'm sorry, but it was Mako who brought us to that place. So you should be yelling at him not me" Korra yelled back. Korra was thankful that Jing didn't tell Suyin that she was a gangster.

"You could have left once you got there but instead you didn't!" Their foreheads where now touching and Asami swore she saw a little spark come out when Korra's and Lin's forehead rubbed against each other.

"I just wanted Asami to have fun!"

"And I did" Asami pulled Korra a few inches back. The two might start a fire with their foreheads. "It was the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" Korra said not believing Asami.

"It was" Asami assured Korra. "Despite all the fighting and Kuvira getting drugged" Asami said smiling at Korra.

The sight of Asami's smile calmed Korra down, just a little. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this whole dating thing but next time I take Asami on a date it will be at a restaurant. No gangster presents" Korra directed her sentence at Lin.

"Well that's just too bad because there won't be a next one." Lin crossed her arms and looked at Asami sternly. "Asami break up with her."

"WHAT?!" Both Korra and Asami yelled in unison, their expression was that of disbelief. _We just freaking got together!_ There was a moment of silence of Korra and Asami staring at Lin as if daring her to say the sentence again.

And Lin took that dare "Break up with her now, Asami. I forbid you to see her or even be associated with someone like her."

 _Someone like her. People like us can't have a normal love life, okay! Specially with people like Asami._ Lin's and Azula's words rings in Korra's head. Maybe they should break up. They were two different people. Once Korra gets back in the Red Lotus they'll probably go their separate ways. Maybe it's better to end it now than to get too attach and hurt.

"Mom no" Asami said firmly. For the first time in her life Asami has found a someone that she can count on. She's not just about to give that up.

Korra's eyes snap from the floor to Asami. Does Asami really care about her that much that she'd defy her mother.

"Asami she's a bad influence on you. Can you just choose another person to go out with? How about that Iroh kid. He seems nice" Korra snorts at the mention of Iroh's name.

"Mom Korra is the one I want to date not Iroh" Asami's eyes lands on Korra "I like Korra, I'm happier with her." Asami stood by Korra's side and clasp her hand with Korra's.

Korra stares at their joined hands for a moment. _Fuck it!_

"And if that's Asami's decision then I will continue to be with her. And I don't care what you do to me!"

 _You're a stubborn one, Korra._ Azula who was getting bored in the car decided to see what was up. Azula used the same ledge Korra used to climb to Asami's window. She was just in time to see the chief of police getting up all in Korra's face yelling about club and gangsters.

 _Just leave her, Korra!_ Kuvira too was listening. She was currently behind Asami's door since the beginning of the conversation. Kuvira spotted Azula sitting on a parked car through the living room window. She quickly went up to Asami's room, her heart racing. She thought she was going to see Korra with a pillow over Asami's face. Instead she sees Lin throwing Korra onto the floor face first.

Lin rubbed her aching head. "Asami listen, I know you're in that phase where you think bad boys well in this case bad girls…" Lin said looking at Korra. Korra took at a compliment. "…Are cool to date but they will just break your heart and ruin your future…."

"I won't!" Korra interjects. _I think?_

"Mom I have Future Industries and I know how to run it. My future is practically all set for me."

"Not unless you end up in jail with this delinquent!" Lin jabs a finger into Korra's chest.

"Ow, that hurts" Korra said Asami's hand instinctively rubs the spot to soothe the pain. "Thanks" Korra said smiling up at Asami.

"Stop doing that!" Lin said getting in between the two and pushing on Korra's chest. Korra was about to push back when Kuvira comes bursting through the door.

"Alright that's enough! If Korra wants to be with Asami then let them be, Lin."

Lin and Korra both stare at Kuvira in disbelief. Kuvira was the last person Korra thought would approve of her relationship with Asami. While Lin got even more furious. Kuvira was getting brainwashed by Korra.

"Thank you Kuvira" Asami said squeezing Korra's hand.

"But at least have the decency to be honest with her, Korra" Kuvira looks at Korra with a slight tilt to her head and with mischief eyes.

There it was. Of course Kuvira wouldn't just let this go.

"Korra is always honest with me" Asami said leaning her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra stood rigid, Asami touch made her feel guilty. _Fuck, I never feel guilty._ Korra's heart was racing. Should she tell them? Asami did deserve the truth.

"Come on Korra tell the truth about who you really are" Kuvira stared straight into Korra's eyes. Lin was intrigued, what was Korra hiding. Asami looks between Kuvira and Korra, confusion written all over her face.

Azula took her gun out and checked the clip to make sure there were bullets in them. Then she quietly cocks her gun and gets ready to take action.

"Come one Korra! Tell her!" Kuvira yells.

A pregnant pause passed.

"Korra?" Asami looked at Korra with worried eyes.

_Fuck, those gorgeous emerald eyes!_

"I'm a member of the Red Lotus…"


	15. Bang! Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Short chapter but packs a punch!

Everyone immediately turns to Korra. Kuvira didn't think Korra would be this stupid to tell Lin but she guessed wrong, Korra was a dimwit and she was about to die. Asami didn't know what to think, she just stares blankly at Korra.

"Surprise…" Korra gives them an awkward smile.

It takes Lin a couple seconds to register what Korra had just said but once it did she takes the gun from her holster and points it right at Korra.

That was Azula's cue, Azula makes a move to jump over the window…

"WAIT!" Asami screams startling Azula. One of Azula's hand actually slips off from the ledge it was grasping causing her to dangle and hit her head on the side of the house.

"Fucking bitch!" Azula grits through her teeth not loud enough for anyone to hear. That was probably going to leave a mark on her flawless face. Now she has more incentive to shoot everyone in the room including Korra.

Asami's blank stare turns into heartache. "Was this some sort of mission? Get close to me and what use me?"

Korra quickly interjects. "No!" Korra didn't want Asami to think that their friendship and relationship was all a lie. "I didn't use you in any way" Korra said taking one step towards Asami. Korra was relieved when Asami didn't move away from her. At least she knows that Asami somewhat believes her.

"Then why are you in college?" Asami questioned her arm crossing against her chest. There were so many questions running in her mind but she needed to know why Korra was in the same college as her. Asami had many encounters with people who 'coincidently' happens to be in the same place as her.

"I…" Korra began but the gun pointed at her was freaking her out. "Can you tell your mom to put the gun down I'm not going to hurt anybody. Especially you" Korra said touching Asami's hand.

"Don't touch her!" Lin pulls Asami behind her and points the gun closer to Korra's face, the barrel inches away from Korra's forehead.

Korra quickly backed away from Asami and puts her hands up. Azula pushes herself up the ledge and…

"MOM!" Asami yelled startling Azula again causing her foot to slip, her chin to hit the ledge and to fall on the bush below the window.

"Fucking. Ass Shit! I did not sign up for this!" Azula groaned as she arched her back in pain.

"Did anybody hear that?" Kuvira's eyes snapped to the window on her left. She titled her head hoping to hear something but nothing.

"Don't ever touch my daughter!" Lin scowled at Korra. Korra took one more step back.

"Mom can you let Korra explain please" Asami pleaded and stood between the two again. She needed to hear Korra's reason, she needed to justify that their friendship was real.

"And if we don't like what she has to say, do we kill her?" Kuvira questioned her smirk directed back at Korra who glared right back at her.

"Kuvira can you please be quiet right now?" Asami was getting frustrated. She wanted to have this conversation in private with just her and Korra but she knows Lin will have none of it. "Korra, please explain."

Korra takes a deep breath and spills her guts out. "I did something that got me thrown of the Red Lotus…"

"So you're not part of the Red Lotus anymore?" Asami interrupts, feeling relieved. Korra rolls her eyes at Asami's interruption. Lin lifts her pointer finger off the trigger. Thinking that maybe Korra was turning a new leaf by getting an education.

"No I still am" Lin places her finger back on the trigger and Asami's relief turns into dread. "I'm trying to get back in by proving myself."

There it was, the answer Asami was hoping not to hear. "How?" Asami questioned.

"By going to college."

"What?" Kuvira said in disbelief. "Who the fuck thought of that. That's so stupid."

Korra undoubtedly agrees with Kuvira. "Yeah that's what I said too but all I got is black eye."

While Kuvira and Korra have their little side conversation. Asami was taking in Korra's words. "So what I'm getting here is that you still want to be a part of the Red Lotus. Right?"

Lin locked eyes with Korra. "Choose your words carefully, Korra" Lin stepped to the side so Asami was not in the line of fire.

"I…" Korra's eyes darts around room then lands on Asami who was clutching her hands tightly against her heart. Korra could tell what answer Asami wanted to hear but she's not sure if she can give it.

"Tell the truth Korra!" Lin said sternly her fingers ready to squeeze the trigger. Lin knows that she can't really shoot Korra without the threat of danger. However, this was the Red Lotus the most notorious gang in Republic City. She's learned before that if you come across a member, don't hesitate to shoot because it's either you or them. And right now it was either Korra or Asami her baby girl. So the choice was clear.

"I can tell when you're lying" Kuvira added her knife in her hand ready to back Lin up just in case Korra decides to put up a fight.

Korra's thoughts were running rampant. She needed more time to deliberate but why did she need more time. It was because she was getting attached to Asami and that was not good.

"Answer the question Korra!" Lin yelled making the situation more stressful

_Family or people you've just met. Zaheer or Asami?_

Asami could indicate that Korra was having a difficult time answering the question, by the way her brow creases slightly. Korra was thinking, Korra was torn and it made Asami feel hope that Korra might want to leave the Red Lotus because of her. Or because Korra's finally experienced a life without the constant presence of the Red Lotus and that she enjoyed it. Korra needed time, a little more convincing that there is life outside the Red Lotus. And Asami is going to do that, she will convince Korra in due time. Asami smiled to herself and opened her mouth to speak…

"I still want to be a Red Lotus" Asami's breath caught in her throat and her arms falls limply to her side. Korra looks down at the floor. She couldn't stand to see Asami this way. "They're my family."

At those words Lin gets ready to pull the trigger while Kuvira pulls a motionless Asami away.

"Korra get down!" Azula jumps out the window, her gun already pointed at Lin.

Everyone's eyes turn towards Azula.

"Azula no!" Korra screams as she rushes to tackle Azula.

"Mom!" Both Asami and Kuvira screams in horror.

_Bang! Bang!_

Lin's gun falls to the floor followed by Lin's body. Asami's eyes widens in fear and shock. She falls on the ground frozen looking at Lin. Flashes of her real mother, Yasuko, dying comes into view. On the other hand, Kuvira takes her knife out and lunges at Azula. Azula dodges to the right and twists Kuvira's wrist causing Kuvira to drop her knife. Azula then hits her on the stomach, paralyzing Kuvira.

"Fuck!" Kuvira yells out and tries to get up but only manages to kneel on the floor with her hands wrap around her stomach.

Azula points the gun at Asami who's still frozen, eyes never leaving Lin's body.

"Azula stop!" Korra tackles Azula to the ground taking the gun away from Azula. "Asami."

Asami doesn't take a glance at Korra.

"I'm sorry" Korra's voice was soft as if speaking any louder will break the already fragile and cracked figurine. "I'm so sorry" Korra's voice was shaky, tears were ready to break out.

Finally, Asami takes a look at Korra. And what Korra sees was something that she'll never forget. The bright emerald eyes full of glee was now a pool of sorrow, exhaustion and a hint of disappointment. Disappointed that Korra was not who Asami thought she was and choose to leave their friendship behind. Asami was also tired, tired of having to go through this situation, the feeling of pain it brought and it hurts for Korra to admit this but she could tell that Asami was tired of her.

"Asami I'm…" Korra reaches out for Asami but stops when Asami flinches. Asami was scared of her.

"Korra let's go!" Azula yanked on Korra's shirt.

Korra looks at Azula then back to Asami. "I'm sorry" Korra says one last time before Azula grabs the back of her shirt and drags her out of the mansion and into their car.

"Fuck you, Korra! I'm going to kill you! I will kill you!" Kuvira wails, a tear escaping from her eye as she rolls around the floor. That was the only thing she could do, parts of her body still paralyzed from the punch. Kuvira bangs her head on the floor. She felt so helpless, she couldn't even protect her family; the women who gave her a second chance. "Fuck!!!"

-

"We have to call the cops" Korra said taking her phone out of her pocket. They had just left the Sato driveway when Korra finally came out of her induced state. Azula was driving like a mad person trying to get as far away from the Sato estate as fast as she can.

"No we don't" Azula grabs Korra's phone and throws it at the window.

"Azula!" Korra yells in frustration as she watches her phone hits the pavement.

"We don't need to call the cops" Azula repeats.

"Fuck!" Korra bangs her fist into the dashboard. "Why did you have to do that!?" Korra practically yells into Azula's ear. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to check on Asami, see if she got home safe and sound and maybe hang out with her. It wasn't supposed to end this way, her and Asami's heart breaking.

"I had no choice!" Azula yells back, her fingers tightening around the steering wheel and her foot pressing harder on the gas.

"Why?" Korra chokes back a sob. Her body trembling from the intense emotions she was feeling.

"I told you I had no choice."

"No, why do I have to feel this way? I don't cry over these kind of stuff anymore. Not...Not since Jinora died in my arms" Korra's tears finally escaped from her eyes. Memories of that dreadful day and the scene that had just occurred played in her mind.

Azula's eyes quickly moved from the road to Korra. Her eyes didn't blink for fifteen seconds until it dawned into her. Korra didn't know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: There might be an update tomorrow. Maybe... Don't get your hopes up.


	16. Avoidance

"Korra, you idiot!" Azula smacked the back of Korra's head.

Korra sobs stopped as she looked at Azula. She couldn't comprehend why Azula would hit and belittle her in a moment where she is so vulnerable.

"You're so mean" Korra said whimpering and cowering to the other side of the car. Images of a heart broken Asami and lifeless Jinora in her arms kept flashing through her mind.

Azula sigh as she shook her head. "You really need to improve on your observation skills. Lin is wearing a bullet proof vest!"

Korra looks at Azula with confusion "Whaaattt?"

"Lin is alive and you're an idiot" Azula stated bluntly.

"Lin is…alive. She's alive" Korra said staring at the dashboard still in disbelief.

"Yes you idiot! How many times do I have to say it" Azula takes one of Korra's wolf tails and hits Korra repeatedly with it. "Now stop crying! You're acting like a baby and I hate babies! All they do is poop and cry."

"Ah, stop Azula!" Korra reached over Azula and shoved her hand on the side of Azula's face causing Azula stop her assault.

"Are you going to stop crying now?"

"Yes" Korra said fixing her hair. "And are you sure Lin is alive?"

Azula gives Korra a stern glare.

"Okay Lin is alive but how did you know she was wearing a vest?"

"I've faced with many police officers to know when one is wearing a vest. Plus, if I want Lin dead I could have shot her in the head." Azula points out. Azula never misses her target.

"But why didn't you, shoot Lin in the head?" Korra questions. It was to the Red Lotus advantage or any gang for that matter to have the chief of police dead. It would be so much easier to conduct their business without Lin constantly breathing down on their necks.

Azula takes a deep breath. "Because I might…just a little. Just a little…care about…you" Azula lets out a breath, that was difficult. "And I know that killing your bitch's mom would hurt you…so yeah."

While Azula was doing her little speech, Korra couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face and the smile got even larger by the end of the speech. Except for the bitch part, Korra frowned on that word.

"Hey Asami is not a bitch! Or mine...." Korra's face fell, suddenly feeling despondent "and by the looks of it I don't think she's my friend anymore. And aww you care about me" Korra said suddenly feeling all giddy.

"Shut up!" Azula barks out causing Korra to snap her mouth shut.

"Thanks though for not shooting Lin in the head. At least Asami won't be mad at me for killing her mother" Korra said trying to look at the bright side but the image of Asami lying on floor looking so shattered was not helping.

Azula saw Korra's crestfallen face. "Hey, don't go crying on me again" Azula takes Korra's wolf tail again and threatens her with it.

"I'm not" Korra takes her wolf tail back.

"So Jinora?" Azula starts hoping to learn more about Korra's past.

"Nope. I'm not talking to you about that" Korra said zipping her lips.

"Asami?" Azula said raising a brow.

"I…I don't even know where to start with her. We were having fun and this happens. She probably doesn't want anything to do with anymore."

"Well at least now that Asami is out of the picture you can focus all of your time and energy on your school work. The faster you get back in the gang, the more you'll forget about Asami. And then Asami will be that girl you met in college."

Korra didn't know if she wanted to forget Asami or not and Asami will never be some girl to her. "Let's go home I need some sleep." Azula obliges and drives home in silence.

Korra closes her eyes and surrenders to sleep. Hopefully when she wakes up the nightmare will be over.

-

After sitting on the floor for who knows how long, it was only minute after Korra left. Asami had finally manage to stand up, although her legs were wobbly. A slight breeze could knock her back down. Asami reached for the phone and began to dial the police but then she heard someone loudly take a breath.

"Gah" Lin grunts in pain as she turned over, her back now on the floor.

"Mom!" Asami drops the phone and quickly scurried to Lin. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Asami made to grab her phone but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"Wait." Lin rips her shirt off exposing her bullet proof vest off. Asami sighed in relief at the sight of a bullet stuck on the vest. With all the commotion, Asami didn't even notice that her mom was about to leave for work hence the vest she was wearing under her uniform.

"Your alive" Asami lets out a choke sob as she hugs her mom tightly. She can't even explain how happy she is right now.

"I'm fine Asami don't cry" Lin pats Asami on the back. She was thankful for the vest because she's still alive and can still spend time with her girls.

"I'm sorry I thought I just lost you" Asami slowly pulls away from her mother's embrace to wipe her tears.

"I might be old but you can't kill me that easily" Lin grunts in pain again when she tried to move into a sitting position. Lin rips the vest off and felt her ribs. Lin hisses in pain when she hits a tender spot. "Nothing is broken. I don't need to go to the hospital. I just need an ice pack for the bruise. Go help your sister" Lin nodded her head towards Kuvira who was rolling across the floor trying to get up.

Asami almost forgot about Kuvira. "Okay." Asami scurried to Kuvira and helped her onto the bed.

"I'm fine. What about the Lin?" Kuvira said sitting down the effect of the punch was starting to wear off.

"Mom is fine, just a bruise on her stomach." Kuvira let out a breath of relief. "I'm going to kill your girlfriend and her aunt."

Asami felt a twitch in her stomach at the mention of Korra. She's not even sure if it a positive or negative twitch. But she does know one thing for sure and that is "She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore." Asami said looking down at her lap. It hurts to say it but she can't be with someone who shot her mother. _But Korra didn't and it looks like she was trying to stop Azula. But Korra's a gangster who's done horrible things._ Asami shook her head, her heart was defending Korra while her mind was doing the exact opposite.

"Damn right she's not. You stay away from her, Asami" Lin said. Asami can only nod. Lin was furious, three gangsters were right under her nose and she didn't notice. "You're not going to school tomorrow."

"Mom I have to go. I can't miss a lecture" Yes she can miss a class. Asami has practically read all of her text book, front to cover, twice and they were only covering half of it. A part of Asami still wanted to have that private conversation with Korra. Maybe get some closure or something.

Lin scowls, not liking what she has to say next. "Fine but Kuvira…"

"Yeah, I know. I won't let them near Asami. Especially Korra" When Lin was preoccupied with her bruise ribs Kuvira leans over to Asami. "And I'll make sure you stay away from her too."

Asami stares at Kuvira. "We're sisters Asami. I can tell what you're thinking" Kuvira said flopping down onto the bed. She needed a nap.

"No you don't." Asami shot back before getting up to get an ice pack for Lin.

-

When Monday rolls around Mako and Bolin has heard everything that had happened from Korra. Bolin felt bad for Korra because he can tell that Korra really likes Asami. Mako felt the same as Bolin but he also became more cautious. Their identities were exposed and they have no idea who Lin has told. That's why Mako proposed to stay at home instead of going to school They could be walking into a school full of police ready to arrest them.

However, Korra insisted on going. Korra thought it over, Azula was right. Asami was no longer part of the equation. Her main goal now is to get back to the Red Lotus as soon as possible. And missing a class could hinder her plans. Korra was a gangster, she will be a gangster again but right now she was going to be nerd Korra.

"Yay! Makeover! Now where can we buy nerd glasses?" Bolin said.

"No one is getting a makeover Bo. We just need to study more to become nerds" Mako said.

"Yup and since we are nerds now we can't miss any classes" Korra said speaking to Mako.

"Fine" Mako huffs. "But if we get arrested it's all on you Korra."

-

The three gangsters walked in their calculus 2 class to find Asami, Kuvira and Iroh sitting in the middle row. Not the usual front row, Korra is guessing that Asami wanted to avoid her.

Asami was wringing her hands, she saw Korra walked in and felt her staring but she didn't know whether to look back or not. So Kuvira made the decision for her by giving Korra the middle finger. Iroh who was clueless was shocked to see Kuvira giving Korra the finger. Well at least his rival over Asami's heart is gone.

"Korra come on. Let's take our seat class is about to start" Mako said pulling on Korra's shoulder.

The professor walks in holding a stack of papers.

"Good morning class. I hope you had a nice weekend. And I also have your test grades for your first exam!" The professor waved the stack of papers and the student all groaned. The professor then handed out their test papers and Korra face fell at the red mark on top of her paper.

"Fuck!" Korra breathes out.

Mako and Bolin looks over Korra's shoulder "Oh shit that's not good" Mako said. He still hadn't look at his score.

"How the fuck did I get a 34" Korra roughly runs a hand through her hair as she smacks the paper on the table. There was no way she was going to get an A in this class. There goes her chance of becoming a Red Lotus after this semester. "What did you guys get?"

Mako slowly turns over his paper and smiles "I got a 50! I know I shouldn't be celebrating but that's way better than what you got Korra." He knew he was smarter than Korra.

"I got a 35! Ha! I'm smarter than you Korra!" Bolin was bouncing on his seat. Korra groaned, she was the dumb one in the group. How did Bolin even get a 35 when he spelled sine as sign.

Asami couldn't help but take quick glances at the three gangsters. She can conclude by how Korra was scowling that she did not do well. Unlike her and Kuvira, Asami got a perfect score while Kuvira a 91. The test was certainly difficult, it was only short answers and the professor was not generous on partial credit.

"Stop staring" Kuvira said nudging her side whilst also looking over her exam.

"I'm not" Asami quickly takes her eyes of Korra.

"Uh-huh" Kuvira takes Asami's exam and compares answers.

Asami takes another glance at Korra and sees that Korra seems to be in despair. Korra did say she had to excel in college in order to get back. Asami needed more information about Korra's predicament. So she wrote on a piece of paper, turned the paper into a paper airplane and threw it at Bolin. The professor was too busy handing out exams to notice a paper plane flying across the classroom. And Korra was too busy drawing on her exam paper. Whilst Mako was talking with another student.

Bolin who was still gloating felt something hit his head. He looks at the floor to find a paper place. He picks it up and opens it when he sees his name written on one of the wings. Bolin read its…

_Hey Bolin it's Asami._

Bolin looks up from the note and turns his head around to find Asami staring at him. Asami waves and gestures for him to continue reading. Bolin waves back and the gets back to reading.

_Don't tell Korra or Mako about this letter. I just want to know more about your situation. What do you need in college to get back in and how long will this banishment last?_

After reading the letter Bolin writes out a response on a piece of paper. Bolin then crumples the paper into a ball, he didn't know how to make a paper airplane, and threw it Asami.

Asami easily caught it, thankfully that Kuvira was having an intense discussion on the point distribution on the test with the professor.

_Get A in all classes and join a club._

Asami rubs her chin as the cogs in her brain started working. So there was no time limit, the only way they can get back is to fulfill these two things. Asami writes another letter to Bolin.

_What did Korra get on the test?_

_34, I got a 35 and Mako got a 50!_

Asami puts on her glasses and picks up her pencil. She then furiously calculated what grade Korra would get in the class if she were to ace the next midterm and final exam and get a perfect participation.

Korra was sulking in her seat when she decides to take a quick glance at Asami. Bad choice because Asami looks so adorable with glasses and the look of determination was stirring something inside Korra. Korra groaned and drops her head on the table. No Asami and no Red Lotus.

"Life sucks!"

"Hey look at the bright side Korra. At least Ron got the girl in the end" Bolin said patting Korra's head.

"As Taylor Swift said, Korra and I are never ever ever getting back together" Mako horribly sang out.

Korra chuckled "I second that one. And Ron was somewhat smart unlike me. Being a nerd is hard" Korra pouted

Asami's head shot up when she finally calculated Korra's grade. Korra's grade would be a 74.75 according to the professor's grading criteria. Which means Korra will have to endure another semester of college. That means Asami will see Korra again next semester and possible be in the same class as her.

"Hey you okay?" Kuvira nudged Asami's side. Asami had been staring at front of the board, not blinking, for a few minutes.

Asami smiled slyly, she has time. "Yes I'm fine."

"Oh no..." Kuvira's face turned into that of horror "No, no, no!" Kuvira knows that smile "Whatever it is your thinking no!"

"You don't know what I'm thinking" Asami said continuing to smile.

"Oh yes I do! That smile means you're thinking of something that Lin and I will greatly disapprove off!"

"No it's not. It's my normal smile Kuvira. Don't need to get your lingerie in a bunch."

Kuvira's face turned red, she was meeting Baatar Jr later. "Yes it is! I still remember that day when you burnt that tree down using your stupid glove when we told you not to!"

Asami placed a hand on Kuvira's forearm to reassure her sister "Don't worry Kuvira. I'm not going to burn anything down."

"But you are doing something"

Asami just shrugged "Class is about to start. Shh…Oh and I need you home by seven today. I need to talk to you and mom about something."

Kuvira narrows her eyes at Asami. Kuvira did not like how Asami was acting and she thinks it has something to do with Korra.


	17. Proposition

Azula entered her apartment and spotted Korra still lounging on the couch eating super spicy fire flakes and drinking beer like a bum.

"Seriously Korra you're still on that couch. Is this what you're going to do for the rest of your life?" For the last two days Korra had not seen the outside world. After talking to her professor about her grade and much pleading to raise it. The professor had informed her that the highest grade he can give her was a B and that's if she aced the next test and the final. That's when Korra decided it wasn't worth her time going to college.

"Yup!" Korra answered stuffing her mouth with a hand full of junk food.

Azula shook her head in disappointment as she went to the fridge to grab a beer. She should have expected this from Korra.

"What happened to you?" Korra gestured up and down at Azula's tattered look. Azula's hair was disheveled, her clothes were torn to shreds and she had a long gash that ran from her elbow to her wrist.

"The police intercepted one of our weapons trade and we got into a scuffle with them" Azula winced as she ran cold water on her wound.

"Was Lin there?" Korra's voice was laced with concern. No matter what happens Korra couldn't help but still care for Asami's well-being.

"Yes" Korra got even more worried and Azula noticed. "Don't worry she's fine. Not a scratch on her grey hair."

Korra nods while Azula applies some cream on her wound before wrapping it up. "You know, Korra. You need to stop caring about her because she doesn't care about you." It's been four days since the revelation and as far as Azula knows Asami has been avoiding Korra.

"I know!" Korra said getting frustrated. Over the past couple of days all she could think of was Asami and their time together, however little time that was. "Trust me I tried forgetting about her but Asami is like some sort of parasite that crawled inside my brain and took shelter there. She just won't leave!" Korra shook her head wildly hoping parasite Asami will fall out.

Azula watched in amusement as Korra tried different positions and tapped her head. Azula was also picturing Asami's head on top of a parasite's body clinging to Korra's shaking brain. Whilst Korra got on all fours, swung her head around and once in a while she would bang her head on the arm of the couch. "Get out! Get out!" It looked like Korra was doing some sort of dance move that was suitable for a strip club.

"Umm…I guess I should go?"

Azula's and Korra's head snapped to the new voice in the room. There on the front door was Asami holding a Tupperware, lightly chuckling at Korra. How Asami snuck up on them without either one of them noticing was a mystery.

"Asami?" Korra said not believing it.

"Hi" Asami gave Korra a slight wave. Korra remembered the position she was in and quickly sat down on the couch like a normal person would.

As soon as Asami spoke Azula took out her handgun and pointed it at Asami. "What are you doing here?"

"I come in peace" Asami said holding the Tupperware up.

"Azula. Put. The. Gun. Down" Korra spoke as if she was speaking to a dog.

Azula scoffed and did no such thing. She then made her way to the window and discreetly looked down on the street. There was only one car present.

"Fine" Azula said placing the gun back into its holster. "What's that" Azula said nodding her head towards the Tupperware before sniffing the air. By the smell of it, it was something delicious.

"It's homemade fire noodles" Asami said placing the item on the kitchen counter before sliding it towards Azula.

Azula examines the box and then the contents inside it. It looks like regular fire noodles. "If there is poison in this I just want to let you know I'm immune to poison."

Korra rolls her eyes. "No she's not and for the last time it was a garter snake that bit you!"

"No it was a coral snake" Azula took a noodle using her hand and ate a piece of it. Azula chewed on it and came to a conclusion that its regular fire noodles no poison added.

"There weren't even any red markings on it!" Korra argued back.

"Whatever" Azula said taking a forkful of noodles and eating it. Azula hummed in delight. "You're a good a cook."

"Thanks" Asami said "You should try some, Korra."

Korra stared at Asami for a second before walking over to the kitchen. Korra took a bite and it was delicious. Asami smiled when Korra slurped more noodles.

"So you just came here to give us noodles?" Azula spoke out and raised a brow.

"No. I came to talk to Korra" Asami walked over to the kitchen counter so that she was across from Korra.

"About what?" Korra took one last slurp before turning her full attention to Asami.

"You said you're trying to get back in the Red Lotus by exceling in college…" Korra nods "Well I happened to know your test grade for calc 2" Korra furrows her brow at Asami. "Bolin told me." Korra rolled her eyes, Bolin was a traitor. "And according to my calculations the highest possible grade you can get in that class is a B."

Azula snorts "I knew you couldn't do it one semester, Korra." Korra glares at her and slaps the fork off Azula's hand causing the noodles to fall on the floor. "Fuck Korra! That was a waste of good noodles!"

"What's your point in stating all of this? I already knew that" Was Asami here to rub her stupidity on her face because Mako has already done it, plenty of times.

"Maybe…Maybe I can change your mind" Korra stares at Asami and so does Azula. They were both trying to decipher what direction Asami was going with the conversation.

"Change my mind on what?" Korra tilted her head to the side.

"On the Red Lotus."

Korra's posture straightened "What about the Red Lotus?" Korra's tone was becoming aggressive. Who does Asami think she is? No one is going to control her decision and no one disrespects the Red Lotus, her family.

Asami noticed the change in tone "I'm not trying to say anything negative about your gang Korra. I just want to give you options."

"Options?" Both Korra and Azula said in unison causing them to look at each other with confusion. To Korra this was none of Azula's business.

"I don't know if you were forced into the Red Lotus…"

"I wasn't" Korra interrupts.

"Okay good to know. Why did you choose to join the gang?"

Korra raised a brow "Do I need a lawyer present for this?" Azula shrugged and kept on eating the noodles.

"No Korra you don't. This is just a conversation between friends" Asami assured Korra.

"Really because it feels like I'm getting interrogated here."

"Sorry I might have picked that habit up on my mom. So…" Asami said casually steering the conversation back to the direction she wanted it to go to.

"It was either starve on the street or be in a gang where I can feel like I'm part of something" Korra answered.

"Yeah I would have chosen the gang too" Azula said butting in the conversation.

"No one asked you, Azula" Korra said.

"I'm just saying. Asami please continue" Azula gestures for Asami to continue.

Asami nods and continues "Well you know my sister Kuvira, she used to be an assassin…"

"We knew that" Korra and Azula said interrupting Asami.

"She told you?" Korra nods. Well at least Asami can skip re-telling Kuvira's story. "Okay then, you know she also had no choice but once Lin gave her the opportunity to turn her life around she took it and look at her now. Kuvira…"

"Looks like a gorilla" Azula interjects.

"Excuse me?" Asami said crossing her arms and glaring at Azula who was casually eating noodles. While Korra tries to hold in a laugh.

"I'm just stating the facts" Azula answered. While Korra watches in the sideline enjoying the banter between the two.

Asami slams her palms on the kitchen counter "My sister is beautiful!" As soon as Asami begins to lean over the counter Korra intervenes.

"Alright, alright that's enough" Korra said trying to calm Asami down. "Let's get back to what you were saying Asami."

Asami inhales and exhales before speaking again. "I can give you, Mako and Bolin the same opportunity my mom gave Kuvira. To change your life for the better. Get an education and then a job."

Korra likes that Asami included the brothers in her little plan but _for the better?_ What was that supposed to mean? Were they going to be Asami's charity case? Also her life was better with the Red Lotus around. Her life only went to shit after the Red Lotus practically placed her in probation and only good behavior will bring her back in. Also _a job? Pfft? Why would I want a boring office job?_ Asami wasn't really selling her idea very well.

"What about me? I still want to be part of the Red Lotus" Azula abruptly said.

"Well then you better get a head start because my mom will arrest you" Asami answered.

On the other hand, Korra looks at Azula in disbelief. This conversation has nothing to do with her. "What are you still doing here? This conversation is between Asami and I."

"You're talking about the Red Lotus, I have the right to know what you guys are talking about and see if it affects me or not" Azula had a good point both Korra and Asami thought.

"And this is my house I can do whatever the fuck I want" Azula added planting her feet firmly on the ground telling Korra that she was here to stay.

"Ugh fine. Come on Asami let's go to my room" Korra gestures for Asami to follow her.

"Nope!" Azula said placing a hand on Korra's chest stopping her. "You can't bring girls to your room Korra. Who knows what you two could be doing in there. You, Korra are too young for sex" Azula said her voiced laced with humor.

Asami blushed at the word sex while Korra looked at Azula again in disbelief. "You bought me a stripper for my thirteenth birthday and made me watch porn at ten!"

"So" Azula said shrugging. "At least I knew the stripper personally and tested her for diseases. I don't know who this girl is. She might be lying about her sexual history" Azula pointed at Asami who was turning red. "Did you ever get tested?"

Asami looked at her shoes and shook her head no. Asami was not used to this type of conversation. Every time there's an intimate scene in a movie her mom would cover her and Kuvira's eyes and ears and fast forward it despite Kuvira's complaints. This was not how Asami thought the talk with Korra was going to go.

Azula smiled seductively at Asami. "I mean if you want I could…"

"NO!" Korra cuts Azula of. "Don't even think about it!" Korra's tone was protective.

"I'm just saying but you two still can't go in your room. My house my rules."

Korra opened her mouth to retort but Azula beat her to it "Do you pay the rent?" Korra shook her head no. "Do you pay for the utilities?" Korra shook her head no again. "Do you even pay for your own food?" Korra shook her head no again. "Right…so you are just a freeloader which means my house my rules."

Korra stared angrily at Azula and said under her breath "this is an apartment."

"I mean if you want you can go outside where everyone can hear you" Azula smiled victoriously, she knew she had won.

"I hate you" Korra said before turning back to face Asami who was beet red. "Asami? Are you okay?" Korra used the back of her palm to feel Asami's face. "Your face is warm."

Asami quickly moved away from Korra's touch. Her face was already burning and Korra's touch will just raise the temperature even more "I'm fine. I just need some water."

"Yeah I'll get it" Korra said making her way to the fridge to fetch a bottle of water.

"Spirits Korra, she's so innocent" Azula said.

That's when Korra finally got it. Her mind went back to when they were in the mall talking about Asami being a virgin and how uncomfortable she was talking about it.

"Azula can you please shut up" Korra punched Azula on the shoulder before escorting Asami to the couch. Korra then Asami the water who drank it all in one gulp. "You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks" Asami placed the water down on the coffee table.

"Well go on" Azula said from the kitchen watching the two attentively.

Korra narrows her eyes at Azula before turning her attention back to Asami. "What were we talking about again?"

Asami thought for a moment before remembering where she had left of. "Giving you options."

"Options" Korra repeats for no reason.

"Yes options" Asami repeats too.

"So what are the options?" Azula questioned.

"Azula!" Korra said getting frustrated at Azula who keeps interfering with their conversation.

"Well you guys kept repeating it and I…"

"You know what forget about the options" Asami jumped in and said. She too was getting frustrated.

Korra and Azula both looked at Asami with curiosity.

"Why don't you just live a life as a normal person."

"Huh?" Both Korra and Azula said not getting what Asami is saying.

"At this moment you are not part of the Red Lotus anymore why don't you take advantage of that. To live a life without the constant pressure of being in a gang. Stop thinking about when or how you'll get back in and just live life. There's another world out there, Korra. And if you want I can tutor you with your classes so when that time comes all of your options are available. Whatever you choose in the end I'll support you. So what do you say?" Asami's eyes were hopeful.

"Why are you even doing this?" Korra asked unsure of what to feel and think at this moment.

"Because I really like you Korra and everyone deserves a second chance."

 _A second chance on what?_ Korra would like to ask but of course Azula had to interrupt them again.

"But still even if Korra does want out she can't. It's impossible to get out of the Red Lotus without getting killed." For the first time Korra didn't mind it, Azula was right.

"I can help you get out. Well my mom can."

Azula shakes her head no. "No you can't. Once you're in that's it. It's a life time commitment."

"Trust me we can" Asami looked Azula in the eyes to get Azula to believe her.

"How?" Korra asked. As much as she wants to trust Asami she can't. She's seen a few of her own friends try to leave, she doesn't even know why they want to leave the Red Lotus was great, but they all ended up dead.

Azula laughs already knowing the ultimatum "Secrets for protection. Am I right?"

Asami nods weakly as she anticipates what Korra was about to say.

"Fuck no! I'm not going to turn in my family! I'm sorry Asami but you need to leave. Now." Korra said pointing at the door. Korra actually thought that Asami's proposition was going somewhere but apparently not. Who knows Asami might only be doing all of this just to get rid of the Red Lotus. Korra sighed internally. If she questions everything Asami says, then them being friends or more will never work. She will always think Asami is out to get the Red Lotus, she will never trust Asami completely and she knows it goes both ways. Asami too will have her doubts.

"Korra wait" Asami pleaded.

"How do we even know your protection plan will work?" Azula questioned.

"It already has" Asami said earning a look of bewilderment from both the gangsters. Korra looked at Azula for confirmation.

"No way" Azula said shaking her head vigorously. "I've been with the Red Lotus since it started well two years after it started and there's no one that escaped them without getting killed." _Except for her._ But there's no way the police were protecting her because Azula was the one protecting her. Or so she thought.

"There is one person but we can't expose anything about them. I shouldn't even be saying this to you. Promise me Korra you won't tell anybody especially the Red Lotus."

"I promise" Korra said hearing the slight tremble in Asami's voice.

"Azula?" Asami said.

"Yeah I promise" Azula said her voice quiet. Her mind still reeling in the new information. She needed to find out who Asami was talking about.

"You still need to go Asami. I'm not turning on family because you said so" Korra said pointing at the door again.

Asami made no move to get up from the couch. "Look Korra forget everything I said about getting you out. Just focus on what I said before. Living a life of an average college girl. You can even forget about me having a mom as a cop and I'll forget about Azula being a Red Lotus member. Think about it Korra. You might enjoy a life without the Red Lotus."

"You mean my family" Korra said crossing her arms

"Just think about it" Asami said getting up from the couch and heading for the door. Asami stops midway and turns to Azula "Actually I forgot something."

"Oh yeah your Tupperware" Azula was closing the lid on it when she felt a hard punch on her right eye. "Fucking bitch!" Azula screamed in pain as she stumbles back onto the fridge.

"Oh shit!" Korra placed a hand over her mouth, shocked that Asami actually had the guts to punch Azula. Korra was in awe, Asami looked hot.

"That's for shooting my mom" Asami said rubbing her knuckles.

"Oh I'm going to kill you!" Azula made a move to lunge at Asami while Asami stood her ground ready to take on Azula. But before Azula could reach Asami, Korra tackled Azula into the fridge and pinned Azula there with her body. "Get off me!" Azula squirmed but Korra held her firmly.

"Asami you need to go. Now" Korra said in urgency because if Asami doesn't Asami's pretty face won't be pretty anymore.

"I will but just because you won't be able to get an A in class doesn't mean you have to stop going to college. Why don't you take the opportunity to learn and experience new things? There are people out there who will call yourself lucky to have a chance to get an education. Don't waste it."

Korra nods understanding what Asami was trying to convey to her. Korra was once one of those kids who envied those children who got to go school.

"Oh one more thing" Asami said turning back to face Korra.

"Asami" Korra whined, she was struggling to keep a wild Azula from escaping her hold.

"Varrick wants to know if you're still doing the play. If not he's going to have to find me another princess. Are you still going to be my princess?" Asami said looking at Korra with hopeful eyes.

Korra's face softens and she smiles back at Asami "I will always be your princess. Tell Varrick I'll be there for our next rehearsal."

Korra can't help the fast beating of her heart when she sees Asami's smile reach her eyes.

"I will. I'll see at you school" Asami quickly rushes to Korra and gives her a peck on the cheek before running out the apartment. It wasn't a mission accomplish but at least she got Korra to consider leaving the Red Lotus and Korra was still doing the play. That was a bonus. Asami was determined to change Korra's mind because she knows it will be worth it.

Korra felt her cheek redden at the kiss and her hold on Azula began to loosen. Azula took the chance to break free and punch Korra on the eye.

"Fuck Azula!" Korra said cupping her left eye.

"That's for your girl punching me!" Azula took out her mirror and looked at her. She can see that her eye was beginning to swell and bruise. "That girl can punch. I like her."

"Yeah me too." Korra said as she holds a pack of ice cold pea on her eye and looks at door sullenly. There was no way Asami could convince her to give up the Red Lotus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER'S TITLE: CHEMISTRY


	18. Chemistry

"Why is it so fucking early?" Bolin yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Because it's fucking seven in the morning on a Friday. I thought school was supposed to be close today?" Mako said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How the fuck should I know?" Korra said looking like a grumpy cat sporting a black eye.

"Do you guys have to use the word fuck in all of your sentences?" Zhu Li said her eyes barely opened.

The three gangsters looked at each other before saying in unison "Fuck yeah."

They were currently standing on stage in one of the mini theaters on campus along with the rest of the cast of Varrick's play. Varrick on the other hand was sitting on one of the audience's seat looking over his planner. He had sent a massive text message to all of the cast informing them of the impromptu rehearsal. It was a holiday which means everyone was off and they were behind schedule.

"This is all your fault" Kuvira said to Korra her arms folded across her chest as she tries to sleep while standing like Iroh did, Iroh was snoring like a baby.

"It's not" Asami yawned, she was standing in-between the two girls to keep Kuvira from tearing Korra to pieces. As soon as Kuvira saw Korra walking in the auditorium she immediately felt the need to bang Korra's head on the stage floor.

Korra looks over at Asami who was ready to fall face first on the floor at any time. It's only been a day since Asami came to her, scratch that, Azula's apartment. They had texted that night and it seems like they were back on track to friendville.

"You okay?" Korra said nudging Asami on the shoulder causing the girl's head to jolt up.

"Yeah, I didn't see the text Varrick sent until 2 in the morning" Korra raised a questioning brow "I was busy finishing an essay."

Korra hums in understanding. "You can lean on my shoulder if you want?" Korra said after noticing Asami rocking back and forth.

"Thanks" Asami took the invitation and leaned on Korra's shoulder. "You're too short" Asami chuckled.

Korra grumbled something inaudible "just bend one of your legs."

Asami does what Korra said and this time her head lays comfortably on top of Korra's shoulder. "Thanks" Asami sleepy said and nuzzled closer to Korra. Korra wanted to hold the girl but she kept her hand shoved in her pockets. She wasn't sure if wrapping an arm around Asami would be appropriate after everything that has happened.

Korra inhaled deeply as she let her eyes wander to Asami's face, admiring the peacefulness of it. Asami eyes were closed, her lips curved in an upward smile and her nose crinkling every once in a while. Asami was wearing minimal make up but she still looks beautiful. Korra's body heat was rising due to the closeness. It didn't help when Korra lifts her arm and gently moves a few strands of hair off Asami's face to the back of Asami's ear causing her knuckles to accidentally brush Asami's cheeks. Damn, Asami was making her feel things.

"Korra is smitten" Mako whispers loud enough for Bolin and Zhu Li to hear.

Korra froze and looked over at Kuvira who seemed to be asleep. If Kuvira was awake right now she would probably be dead. "I'm not" Korra said through gritted teeth.

Bolin made kissy noises while Zhu Li tried to make kissy noises but it came out as fish noises.

"Shut up" Korra whispered in order not to disturb Asami.

"Hey, did Asami told you about her proposition?" Mako said leaning over to Korra so Zhu Li wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yes" was Korra's simple answer. She thought about what Asami had said but her decision wasn't final. Although Korra did decide to take advantage of the opportunity to get an education but leaving the Red Lotus it's not something she's ever thought of.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure but I'm not going to tell the police anything that will jeopardize the Red Lotus. I'm not going to betray our family. And for what? To become a puppet of the government. To become a robot with a daily routine set for you for the rest of your life. Fuck no." Korra kept her voice low despite the urge to scream.

"Well…" Mako scratched the back of his neck. Korra couldn't believe it. Mako was actually thinking of leaving the Red Lotus. Mako saw Korra's expression and quickly explained himself. "I don't want to betray our family Korra. But…there are times when I think of what would me and Bolin's life be if we weren't in a gang."

"What?" Korra said in disbelief. Mako had never told her that he was having these type of thoughts.

"Just listen. For the past month I never thought that waking up in the morning to listen to a guy speak about dividends, credits and expenses would be fun but I sort of…enjoy it." Korra continued to look at Mako with disbelief. "Bolin enjoys it too. Somewhat, he enjoys Spanish class. And for once in my life, Korra, I don't have to worry about Bolin getting hurt or dying. For a month I never once had to clean up any bruises on my brother's face from a fight. I felt like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders knowing that Bolin is not in harm's way."

Korra didn't know what to say. For one she feels happy for Mako and understands him one hundred percent. On the other hand, she can't believe that Mako feels this way about the Red Lotus. She never once thought how all the fighting affected him. She always thought that Mako loved everything they did for the gang and that getting hurt for the gang was worth it.

"Oh and uh we got a job" Mako said in a rush, his eyes avoiding Korra's.

"What?" Korra said keeping her anger at bay. How could they not tell her something so vital? "How and when?"

"Before we went to the club. We needed money for food. So we went around and found this restaurant where we wait on tables. I was going to tell you but things happen and yeah" Mako shrugged not sure what else to say.

"Wow. I guess congrats on your new job but you can't be sure that this is what you or Bolin wants right? The Red Lotus has always had our backs, they raised us when no one else would. You two would be on the streets starving if it weren't for them."

"I know that and I'm grateful for everything they've done. But we're at that point in time were we can decide what we want. And I want a safe and peaceful life for my brother. He actually enjoys being in the kitchen, Bolin can cook. I never knew that until five days ago. Trust me Korra I love the Red Lotus, I love Ming Hua and Ghazan but if I had to choose I would choose what's best for my brother."

"Fuck" Korra said under her breath as she rubs the bridge of her nose. She can't not support Mako. If this is what he wants, then so be it "If that's what you choose then I'll support you but we'll be on the opposite side of the spectrum."

"Asami can change your mind. You like her" Mako nods his head to a slightly snoring Asami.

Korra smiles at the sight but it falters slightly as she speaks "I don't even know if what I feel for her is real. Or if it's not enough to leave my family."

"Only time will tell and you'll never know unless you give it a shot. My decision isn't final yet but as of right now I'm leaning towards Asami's deal. So why don't we take Asami's advice and for the next months or so just forget about the Red Lotus and see what happens."

Korra takes a breath before speaking. "Fine. No one mentions anything about the Red Lotus from now on or try to sway each other to one side" Mako smiles at Korra.

"Deal" Mako spits on his hands and puts it out for Korra to shake. Korra does the same with hers and shakes Mako's hand.

The small movement caused Asami to stir awake. "What's happening?"

"Shh…nothing go back to sleep. Varrick is still looking over his planner" Korra stroked Asami's hair to lull her back to sleep.

Bolin, Mako, and Zhu Li all made kissy noises.

Asami doesn't hear it and nods sleepily. She then placed her arms around Korra's waist so most of her weight is on Korra. Korra doesn't mind and cherished the intimacy of the position. Too bad it was over as soon as it started.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE TIME TO READ SOME LINES!" Varrick's loud voice caused everybody to jerk awake. "GET INTO A CIRCLE AND LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED."

The cast groaned and barely moved from their spot before sitting down on the floor forming a weird oval shape.

"Good enough" Varrick said. "Everyone should have at least half of their lines memorized."

"Nope!" Korra and Bolin both said in unison.

Varrick sighed "Well you better next rehearsal! Now I want everyone to show emotion when they read their lines okay?" The cast groaned again. "And the curtain opens and the play begins…"

As far as reading the lines everyone did well. However, when it came to displaying the appropriate emotion, it was a disaster. Varrick commented on some of the cast's acting but he also closely watched the interactions between Korra and her three leading men. Varrick wanted to estimate the amount of chemistry between them to see which pair will be endgame. So far none of them were passing the test. Even the banter and friendly moments between Asami and Korra's characters had more chemistry than any of them. Finding the right man for Korra was going to be a tough one Varrick thought as the table read progressed.

"Alright that's enough guys." Varrick halts them for re reading the script a third time. "Everybody take ten."

"Oh thank the spirits!" Kuvira threw her arms in the air and sat on one of those comfy chairs available on the front row.

"I'm with you sister" Bolin said sitting down next to Kuvira.

Kuvira gave Bolin a stern glare. "Move" and just like that Bolin was out the auditorium in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Asami, Korra and Mako stayed on stage and laid down on the floor despite it being dirty.

"Yo, Bolin texted me if you guys want some food? His treat" Mako said reading the text from Bolin.

"Bolin is paying?" Korra said raising a brow.

"Yeah. We got a job remember."

"You got a job?" Asami said in surprise as she shot up to a sitting position to get a better view of Mako.

Mako smiled proudly "Yup!"

"That's good" Asami said smiling back. Asami didn't say anything else but Korra noticed the little sparkle in Asami's eyes. It was a sparkle of hope that Korra too would start to open her eyes to the possibilities of a life outside the Red Lotus.

"I'll take a hot dog" Korra said after a beat of silence.

"Asami?" Mako asked.

"No I'm good. Thanks anyways. I made some more fire noodles and brought it with me. Do you guys want some?"

Korra's eyes lit up. Asami's cooking skills were impeccable "Yes!"

Asami giggled at Korra's enthusiasm and went to get the fire noodles.

Korra felt eyes on her as she waited for Asami to return. And to no surprise it was Kuvira giving her and Mako a death glare.

"That chick scares the shit out of me" Mako said shivering at the intense glare.

"Yeah me too" Korra also felt a shiver ran down her spine when Kuvira took a can of soda and indicated that it was her before stabbing it with her knife and drinking its content.

Asami returned a couple of minutes later holding a large Tupperware and three set of chopsticks.

"Thanks" Mako said before digging in.

"So I wanted to ask you what your family thought about your proposition" Korra said picking up some noodles but not eating it. "They must have been ecstatic!" Korra sarcastically said.

Asami replied with the same amount of sarcasticness. "Oh yeah definitely! My mom yelled at me and tried to follow me to your house! She even brought you some presents. Her trunk was full of firearms. She was very sad when I told her to take it back because you probably have them. Then Kuvira draw pictures of you two! Would like to see?"

Both Korra and Mako laughs at Asami's terrible acting.

Asami took out a folder from her backpack and handed it to Korra.

Korra opened it and "Wow" Korra breathes out and Mako chokes on a piece of noodle at the first drawing.

"Yeah Kuvira can draw" Asami's sarcasm still present.

"No shit" Korra said. The drawing was very vivid, detailed and it was colored. The first one consisted of Kuvira tying Korra up and hanging her from a tree branch upside down while Kuvira beats her up. Korra's face was bloody and three of her front teeth were missing.

Korra flipped to the next one and both her and Mako cringed at the sight. "That's my favorite one!" Asami said laughing at Korra's and Mako's horrified look. On the paper was Kuvira playing operation on Korra. Kuvira was holding Korra's heart on one hand and her spleen on the other.

"Damn I think I'm going to be sick" Mako starts to gag as he looks away.

Korra looks at more drawings which were basically Kuvira doing the fatalities from the Mortal Kombat games. Korra cringes when she came to Johnny Cage's fatality of 'Here's Johnny' except it said 'Here's Kuvira.' Korra looks up to Kuvira who was smirking at her, knowing full well that Korra was looking at her work of art. "I think I need to show this to the police."

When Asami spoke the sarcasm was gone. "I showed my mom and she shed a tear at first glance" Korra's jaw drops opens at Lin's reaction. "Yeah my thoughts exactly. Then she said she's never been so proud of Kuvira. She said she was going to take down our finger paintings when were 9 from the fridge and replace it with this."

"Unbelievable" Korra breathes out as she puts the drawings back in the folder before handing it back to Asami. Lin really hates her guts.

"Yeah tell me about it. How's your eye by the way?" Asami said as she lightly places her hand next to Korra's bruised eye.

Korra couldn't help but close her eyes at the simple touch. "It's healing."

"I never thought she would hit you" Asami slowly starts to caress Korra's face. Korra hums in delight.

"I'm used to it" Korra said shrugging.

"This is a constant occurrence?" Asami said her voice getting aggressive.

Korra snap her eyes open. "No. What I mean is…"

"Right" Asami lets her hand falls from Korra's face knowing what Korra meant. Korra is gangster and their environment consisted of fighting.

"Asami…"

"No I get it with you being a gangster and all." Asami whispers and goes back to eating more noodles. Korra didn't know what to say so she remained silent until Mako nudges Korra's side and nods towards Asami.

"So…" Asami doesn't look up. "About your proposition…" Asami's head turns to Korra at breakneck speed. Asami's face was unreadable as she waits for Korra to continue. "Mako, Bolin and I thought about it and… We're on board with it."

Asami's face breaks into a huge smile "Really?"

Korra rolls her eyes at how adorable Asami looks right now "Yes but you can't mention it or try to sway us to dark side and by dark side I mean your side."

Asami will take it. Due to the excitement Asami was feeling she couldn't help but throw her arms around Korra's neck, hugging her. Korra smiles as she hugs Asami back but the smile turns into grimace when she spots Kuvira. Kuvira's eyes were wide open, as if it were about to pop out of its sockets, and piercing. Korra quickly untangles herself from Asami.

Asami frowns "What?"

"Your sister fucking terrifies me" Korra points at Kuvira.

Asami rolls her eyes "Trust me she's more scared of you."

"What about you? Aren't you scared?"

"No" was Asami's simple answer and for some reason Korra didn't like it one bit. She was hoping for Asami to be somewhat terrified of her, she still has a reputation to hold as a badass.

Korra needed to change that so Korra smirks as she leans closer to Asami. "You should be because I am a badass gangster."

Asami doesn't move instead she gives Korra a cute smile "No you're more like a cute hamster!"

"What!?" Korra's arm falters and she topples on top of Asami who catches her. Asami giggles as she feels Korra's breath tickle her neck. Korra pushes herself of Asami her cheeks flushed from being close to the girl. "I'm more like a lion! or a wolf! A badass wolf!"

"No you're a cute hamster" Asami laughs as she pinches both of Korra's cheek who was pouting like a hamster. Korra had to fight the smile threatening to break out as Asami continues to play with her cheeks. Asami's hand was warm against her skin and Asami's laughter was melting her. It felt nice being back to what they were before.

"At least it's better than a gorilla" Mako adds causing both Asami and Korra to laugh.

"Let's see what happens when this gorilla is pounding on you sharkboy!" Kuvira yells.

Mako's eyes widens in fear. "How could she hear that?"

"She's is an assasin" Korra tries her best to say with Asami was still playing with her cheeks. If it were anyone else Korra would have punched them by now.

"Please tell me that was not meant to be sexual" Zhu Li said disgust written all over her face. Everyone in the room froze.

Asami stops pinching Korra's cheeks and they both turn to look at each other before laughing and everyone soon falls into laughter. With the exception of Mako and Kuvira who's faces were red in embarrassment.

"Oh I bet Kuvira would be the one on top wearing a strap-on" Bolin who happens to walk in just in time to hear the conversation said.

"I will kill you!" Kuvira jumps from her seat and just like that Bolin was out of the room in a millisecond.

"Good one Zhu Li" Korra said high-fiving Zhu Li.

"Shut up! Hamster!" Kuvira said and everyone laughs.

Korra groans then she turns to Asami. This all started because of her, Korra had to prove Asami she was a badass gangster. So Korra leans close to Asami. She then moves one of her hand in between the space of Asami's right arm and body. Asami's breath hitches at the close proximity. "Does this remind you of a hamster?" Korra whispers huskily into Asami's ear.

Whilst Mako tries to get Korra's attention but she was in the zone. This was what she was good at flirting and getting what she wants.

Asami nods but the slight crease on her forehead tells Korra that she was barely holding herself. So Korra steps up her game by taking Asami's chin between her thumb and forefinger. Korra tilts Asami's head to the side and slightly ghost her lips over Asami's neck. "You sure" Korra delivers the kill by lightly running the pad of her forefinger under Asami's chin in a sultry way.

Asami closes her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from making any noises. Asami's body was tingling and she craved for more of Korra's touch.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!"

Varrick yelled out of nowhere startling the two girls causing their heads to bump against each other.

"Ow!"

"Fuck! You okay?" Korra touches the side of her head while inspecting Asami's.

"I'm good" Asami responds.

"CHEMISTRY!" Everyone looks at Varrick then to the people he's pointing to, Korra and Asami. Varrick was watching them closely and instantly noticed the amount of chemistry they were radiating.

"What?" Iroh asked confused as he wakes up from his deep slumber.

"I'm going to test Korra's chemistry between her leading men to see who she'll end up with! And that right there is what I call chemistry. I need you, Korra, to have that connection with either Mako, Iroh or Bolin. The love, the passion, the silliness and the lust!"

"I'll try" Korra said shrugging. Meanwhile Asami was still breathing heavily from all the flirting but she refused to loose, Korra was a cute hamster.

"Good. Alright break time is over! Mako and Korra you're up first. The rest of you go help Zhu Li with painting the background.

"I guess I'll talk to you later" Korra looked up just in time to see Asami wink seductively and blow a kiss her way.

Korra's jaw drop "Fuck me."

"No fucking in this play!" Varrick said to Korra.

Meanwhile Mako slaps Korra on back to get her attention.

"What?" Mako points to Kuvira who was holding a life size cut out of Korra. "Did she just make that?"

"Yes" goosebumps were visible all over both the gangsters' body. They both gulped when Kuvira takes her knife using it to slice Korra's neck and then repeatedly stabbing Korra's face with it until the paper rips to shreds.

"Let's go on stage" Korra pushes Mako to the stages which is useless because they were already on stage. So they just took turns hiding behind each other's back as Kuvira continues to stab Korra's cut out.

"Kuvira!" Asami warns but Kuvira did not stop until the cut out was unrecognizable.

"Kuvira wins, fatality" Zhu Li said mimicking the voice from Mortal Kombat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER'S TITLE: CHEMISTRY TEST

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hoped you guys like that! I don't own any of the Lok or atla chractres.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other works She's the Man(Korrasami) and Looking For Someone(Bechloe)


End file.
